


Plusy bycia w ciąży

by Radiowiec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiowiec/pseuds/Radiowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najlepszy sposób na zdobycie chłopaka? Zdaniem Ginny - wzbudzić w nim zazdrość, potem zajść w ciążę, z bólem zostawić wybranka i odejść z innym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test ciążowy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perks of Getting Knocked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34264) by Nicole11. 



Niektórzy twierdzą, że nie zachodzi się w ciążę za pierwszym razem. Chyba nie odrobili zadań domowych. Bo ja, Ginny Weasley, zrobiłam wszystko, żeby nie zajść z chłopakiem w ciążę, a i tak zaszłam. Wzięłam pigułkę, zabezpieczyliśmy się, nawet zrobiliśmy to na stojąco! Tyle zachodu, a jego oddział małych pływaków i tak jakoś dał radę znaleźć drogę do mojej macicy. Twarde kurduple.

To było wieczorem po zakończeniu roku szkolnego w siódmej klasie. Z tym właśnie chłopakiem, Devonem, wtedy chodziłam. Wszyscy świętowali ostatni dzień nauki. Devon wyciągnął mnie do swojego dormitorium, a te jego niewiarygodnie seksowne uśmieszki... Kiedy się uśmiechał, miałam wrażenie, że rozbiera mnie spojrzeniem i podziwia wszystko, co zobaczy, więc szybko wyzbyłam się niepewności. No i z miejsca na niego wskoczyłam. A dokładniej - przewróciłam go na łóżko i poszłam na całość.

Oszczędzę wam szczegółów. Zresztą czymś tak osobistym nie będę się chwalić. Powiedzmy po prostu, że w życiu jeszcze mi z nikim tak cudownie nie było. Tylko pewnie marny to komplement, bo przecież byłam wtedy dziewicą. Ale nie to było najlepsze. Przede wszystkim niesamowicie się potem czułam. Powiecie pewnie, że jestem staromodna, ale ja zwykle jakoś wolę, kiedy mi facet mówi, że jestem prześliczna, niż jak mnie miętosi. To takie... rozkoszne? Sama nie wiem. Naprawdę mnie bierze, kiedy ktoś tak na mnie popatrzy i powie szeptem, że w życiu tak cudownej dziewczyny nie widział. Nie żebym miała coś przeciw miętoszeniu! W każdym razie myślę, że czasem to słowa są ważniejsze, nie czyny.

Wracając do tematu - następnego dnia rozjechaliśmy się do domów. Pocałowałam Devona na pożegnanie; obiecaliśmy sobie codziennie wysyłać sowy z listami. Zaprosiłam go też do Nory - zgodził się ochoczo, powiedział, że nie ma innych planów i że wprost nie może się doczekać.

Kiedy wysiadałam z pociągu na peron, czekała już na mnie cała rodzina. Przyjechała nawet Hermiona i Harry. W objęciach mamy, dając się ściskać, słuchałam, jak tęskniła za córeczką, i zaczynało mnie gryźć sumienie. Biedna mama. Ta córeczka, jej jedyna, dzień wcześniej uprawiała seks. Poczułam się brudna, i nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Żadne "byłam bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką", raczej coś takiego, jak w piosence "Dirrty" Aguilery. Nie zasługiwałam na miłość mamy. Byłam nieczysta. Oczywiście całą winę zrzuciłam na Devona. Drań jeden! Uwiódł mnie! Wykorzystał, że nie umiałam się oprzeć tym jego wsuwającym się pod ubranie spojrzeniom i uwodzicielskim uśmieszkom...

\- I co, zadowolona, że to już koniec? - zagadnął z uśmiechem Harry.

\- Zachwycona - odparłam. Teraz, kiedy byli przy mnie Hermiona i Harry, humor w mgnieniu oka mi się poprawił. Mama maszerowała kilka kroków przede mną, a ja miałam wrażenie, że unoszę się w powietrzu; ogarnęła mnie ogromna ochota podzielenia się z kimś relacją o moim bliskim spotkaniu z Devonem.

\- Hermiono! - szepnęłam. Właściwie mogłam się aż tak nie kryć, mama zawzięcie dyskutowała o czymś z tatą i chwilowo w ogóle nie poświęcała uwagi dzieciom. Hermiona odwróciła się w moją stronę i spojrzała pytająco.

\- Powiem ci coś, jak będziemy w Norze! - wyszeptałam i zachichotałam. Harry i Ron oglądnęli się z zaciekawieniem, Hermiona nie odrywała ode mnie wzroku.

\- Co ci tak wesoło, Ginny? - spytał Ron. Jeszcze nie skończyłam się śmiać, a już w chwili, kiedy zaczął mówić, rozchichotałam się na nowo. Chłopcy pewnie tego nienawidzą. Próbują być poważni, a dziewczyna śmieje im się w twarz. Ale dziewczyny po prostu tak mają. Przez trzy tygodnie na cztery nie powinno nam się bronić chichotania i okazywania radości. Tydzień zrzędzenia i skręcania się z bólu naprawdę potrafi dać nam się we znaki; potrzebujemy potem trochę okazji do śmiechu. No i zabawa jest o niebo lepsza, kiedy jest z kogo się pośmiać.

Jak tylko wszyscy dotarliśmy do domu, natychmiast złapałam Hermionę za rękę i pędem zaciągnęłam ją do swojego pokoju. Cały czas pokrzykiwała: - Co ty robisz? Ginny, stój! Au! Puść, bo mi rękę urwiesz! - a ja holowałam ją po wąskich schodach na górę. Kiedy byłyśmy na miejscu, zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, przewróciłam się na łóżko i pociągnęłam ją do siebie.

Promieniałam szczęściem, miałam wrażenie, że Hermiona powinna przysłaniać oczy, żeby obok mnie nie oślepnąć. Patrzyła na mnie ze zdumieniem, ale już zaczynała mój filuterny uśmiech odwzajemniać. Dłużej tego odwlekać nie mogłam:

\- Uprawiałam seks! - pochwaliłam się. Wręcz rozpierała mnie radość. Hermiona jednak tylko patrzyła na mnie i mrugała.

\- Co... co robiłaś? - wykrztusiła w końcu. I znów zamrugała; można by pomyśleć, że zobaczyła UFO. Nie odpowiedziałam. Głupio byłoby powtórzyć: "Seks uprawiałam!". Nienawidzę, jak ktoś mi każe się powtarzać.

\- Devon i ja... się... - spróbowałam pokazać jej na migi, w czym rzecz.

\- Kiedy? - spytała. Rozczarował mnie ten jej brak entuzjazmu. Chociaż w sumie to była moja wina. Rozmawiać o seksie i opowiadać pieprzne historie nie chodzi się do Hermiony. Do Lavender i Parvati - jak najbardziej, do Hermiony - nigdy. W wyobraźni wymierzyłam sobie za to serię klapsów, po czym wróciłam do rzeczywistości i odpowiedziałam:

\- Wczoraj.

Po raz kolejny tylko zamrugała. Ech, a miało być tak pięknie... Ronowi łatwiej by to było powiedzieć!

O Boże, a jak ona się wygada Ronowi? To przecież najlepsi kumple. Dołożyłam sobie w myślach jeszcze kilka klapsów.

\- Ginny... - zaczęła i umilkła. Jakby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. - A czy wy się... - tu oblała się rumieńcem i nie dokończyła zdania. Tak okropnie przykro mi było patrzeć na jej zażenowanie, że zrobiłam to za nią:

\- Tak, zabezpieczyliśmy się. - Chciałam, żeby zabrzmiało to naturalnie i miałam nadzieję się nie rumienić, ale nie było na to szans. Ledwo było mnie słychać, a na twarzy zrobiło mi się gorąco.

Dalej tylko gapiła się na mnie i mrugała. Miałam ją ochotę złapać za ramiona i porządnie szarpnąć parę razy. Czemu ona tak słabo reaguje? Czemu jeszcze nie piszczy i nie woła, żeby jej wszystko po kolei opowiedzieć? Ani nawet nie krzyczy, jaka byłam nieodpowiedzialna? A ona tylko siedziała, patrzyła i mrugała, patrzyła, mrugała... Musiałam coś powiedzieć, miałam dosyć tej ciszy.

\- Hermiono...

Jej czoło zmarszczyło się, a na zatroskaną nagle twarz wróciło życie.

\- Ginny, a jak ty w ciąży jesteś?! - wrzasnęła. Aż podskoczyłam.

\- Mogłabyś się tak nie drzeć? - wyszeptałam gorączkowo. Pomyślałam, co by było, gdyby mama właśnie stała i podsłuchiwała za drzwiami.

\- Musisz to sprawdzić, Ginny - oznajmiła z powagą.

\- Co sprawdzić? - spytałam, nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Sprawdzić, czy jesteś w ciąży.

Roześmiałam się, ale Hermiony chyba wcale to nie bawiło.

\- Ginny, to wcale nie jest zabawne - powiedziała surowo.

Widzicie?

\- Hermiona, przesadzasz. - Śmiałam się dalej. - Nie jestem w ciąży.

Myśl, że za dziewięć miesięcy miałabym mieć brzuch jak piłka plażowa, była po prostu śmieszna. Hermiona nalegała jednak, żebym się upewniła, że wszystko w porządku. Pomarudziłam, ale się zgodziłam.

Parę tygodni zajęło jej zorganizowanie sobie wyprawy po tester - mieszkając w Norze, pod okiem moich braci i Harry'ego, ciężko jest wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie. Nie miałam pojęcia, kiedy się robi taki test ciążowy, ani w ogóle jak się to robi. Miałam jednak Hermionę, która po koleżeńsku mi we wszystkim pomagała. Starałam się zatem, ile tylko mogłam, być chętna do współpracy, żeby jej okazać, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczna.

\- Mam na to nasikać? - spytałam z odrazą, machając testerem.

\- Tak - odparła, patrząc na mnie, jakbym pytała, ile jest dwa plus dwa.

Otworzyłam usta, zamknęłam je, i tak jeszcze parę razy - musiało to pięknie wyglądać, jakby mi się pyszczek karpia zrobił - ale ona, podparta pod boki, dalej tylko mierzyła mnie spojrzeniem. Wzięłam więc głęboki wdech i poczłapałam z testerem w ręce w stronę ubikacji. Po czym jakieś pięć sekund później wyszłam z bezradną miną.

\- No dalej, Ginny! - westchnęła ze złością Hermiona. - Załatwiaj się na ten cholerny tester i kończmy z tym!

\- Nie o to chodzi... - odpowiedziałam, rumieniąc się chyba razem z włosami.

\- To o co chodzi? - spytała. Aż mi się zrobiło naprawdę głupio.

\- Mnie... nie chce się teraz... sikać - mruknęłam, przeklinając w duchu wszystkie łazienkowe bóstwa. Jak akurat trwa mecz quidditcha i najbliższa toaleta jest w zamku, każą człowiekowi lecieć do kibla, a jak trzeba sikać tu i teraz, to ci zawór zakręcą.

\- Nie chce ci się sikać? - powtórzyła.

Oparłam się pokusie rzucenia z przekąsem: - Co, jąkam się? - i tylko pokiwałam głową.

\- Będziesz musiała... trochę wycisnąć - orzekła. Popatrzyłam na nią jak na wariata.

\- Nie da się przecież czegoś takiego wycisnąć - zaoponowałam.

\- No to masz pecha! - skwitowała, obróciła mnie i wrzuciła z powrotem do łazienki, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi. - Wyobraź sobie wodospad!

Jestem pewna, że nie chcecie słuchać z detalami o załatwianiu się na tester. To wcale nie jest pasjonujący temat. Chociaż jedną rzecz wam powiem - wołanie Hermiony: "Kap! Kap! Kap!" za drzwiami nic nie pomogło.

Wynurzyłam się z testerem z łazienki może pięć minut po tym, jak odkręciłam kran, żeby się jakoś zmusić do skorzystania z ubikacji. Uch... Położyłam tester na biurku - wiem, pomysł nie był najmądrzejszy, w ten sposób zasikałam sobie biurko - i nachyliłyśmy się nad nim. Nie miałam pojęcia, co miałybyśmy zobaczyć. Nie czytałam instrukcji na pudełku. Wiara mi zabrania! Naprawdę. Tak samo jak tacie wiara zabrania pytać o drogę. Ja nie czytam i nie przestrzegam instrukcji. Zresztą nieważne. Kiedy na testerze pokazała się błękitna linia, uznałam, że na to właśnie czekamy.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytałam, nie odrywając od tej linii oczu.

\- Nie wiem - odparła i szybko sięgnęła po opakowanie od testera.

\- Gdzie to jest... To znaczy... - urwała. Błyskawicznie obróciłam się w jej stronę.

\- Co? - spytałam z nadzieją.

Uniosła wzrok i popatrzyła na mnie współczująco. To spojrzenie powiedziało mi wszystko. Linia znaczyła, że zostanę mamą, Devon tatą, a rodzice się wkurzą jak jasna cholera.

O w mordę. Rodzice! Przecież oni mnie wydziedziczą! Będę wędrować po zimnych, mrocznych zaułkach Londynu, mając torbę pełną pieluch za cały dobytek... I urodzę na ulicy! Będę z dzieckiem żebrać o jedzenie i ubrania! I zaczepiać przechodzące kobiety, żeby karmiły mi dziecko piersią! Sama przecież karmić nie będę, bo z biustu by mi się zrobiła para worków...

\- Nie powiem rodzicom - ucięłam, kiedy tylko to zaproponowała.

\- Ginny, przecież w końcu i tak się dowiedzą.

\- Może nie zauważą? - mruknęłam. Ech, kogo ja chciałam oszukać? Mama ma sokoli wzrok, nową fryzurę wypatrzy na milę, choćby człowiek tylko przyciął grzywkę. Raczej nie ma szans, żeby przeoczyła, jak przybieram na wadze kilkaset funtów - a pewnie będę wyglądać, jakbym tyle właśnie przybrała.

Z Hermioną jest ten problem, że jak się uprze, to amen. Odkąd zdecydowała, że mam powiedzieć o ciąży rodzicom, wierciła mi w brzuchu dziurę. Już się w myślach za wypaplanie jej o seksie z Devonem tyle razy skopałam po tyłku, że sama siebie mogłabym pozwać za uszczerbek na zdrowiu i szkody moralne. A skończyło się to tak, że parę dni po tym, jak zrobiłam ten test, wchodziłyśmy właśnie do kuchni, kiedy zobaczyłam, że siedzą tam mama i tato. Natychmiast się zatrzymałam i już robiłam w tył zwrot, ale ona złapała mnie za ramiona i bezceremonialnie wepchnęła do środka. Potknęłam się w progu i o mało nie wleciałam na stół w kuchni. Hermiona pozostała w bezpiecznej odległości, ukryta w zacienionym przedpokoju. Rodzice akurat sobie gawędzili; na widok tego wejścia popatrzyli na mnie trochę dziwnie.

\- Ginny! - ożywiła się mama. - Właśnie o tobie mówiliśmy.

Jak to miło...

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co będziesz teraz robić, skoro już skończyłaś szkołę - dodał tato.

\- Aha. - I tylko tyle dałam radę powiedzieć. Zerknęłam w stronę Hermiony. Miałam nadzieję, że już sobie poszła i będę się mogła spokojnie ulotnić, ale stała tam dalej i wysyłała mi telepatyczne sygnały, że mam powiedzieć rodzicom, że jestem w ciąży. _Wal się i pilnuj swojego nosa_ , odpowiedziałam jej telepatycznie. Tej wiadomości najwidoczniej jednak nie odebrała.

\- Słuchaj, zawsze możesz sobie znaleźć jakąś posadę w ministerstwie - powiedział wesoło. Tak, sama radość, mogę pracować dla Knota, zrobią mi tam pranie mózgu i nauczą - szok! - wysyłać dokumenty!

\- Zastanowię się nad tym... - rzuciłam, chociaż tak naprawdę słuchałam tylko jednym uchem, myśląc, jak tu powiedzieć rodzicom o dziecku, żeby ich przypadkiem szok nie wykończył.

\- Mogłabyś zacząć jako sekretarka - ciągnął.

\- Naprawdę? - udałam entuzjazm.

\- Tak, miałabyś sporo dni wolnych od pracy - odparł z uśmiechem.

Teraz albo nigdy. Był w dobrym humorze, więc uznałam, że przyjmie to dobrze... a przynajmniej nie najgorzej. Nie tragicznie, w każdym razie. Odetchnęłam głęboko i spytałam:

\- Tato, ile macierzyńskiego dostaje sekretarka?

Zaległa długa, napięta cisza. Stałam ze spuszczoną głową, nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy. W końcu odezwał się tato:

\- Chyba... pięć miesięcy - powiedział po chwili zamyślenia. Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie; zupełnie nie tego się spodziewałam. - Ale jakbyś złożyła podanie o więcej, to sądzę, że...

\- Arturze! - krzyknęła mama. Aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł. - Ginny nie o to pyta.

\- Ale przecież...

\- Próbuje nam powiedzieć - mówiła mama, teraz już ciszej, odwracając się w moją stronę - że jest w ciąży - dokończyła cichutko. Wyglądała, jakby się miała rozpłakać, i ze zdumieniem poczułam, że i mnie zbiera się na płacz.

\- Naprawdę? - ocknął się z zadumy tato. - Musiało mi to jakoś umknąć.


	2. Gdy bracia chcą was zabić

\- Mamo? - zaczęłam z wahaniem. Mama jakby zapadła w trans. Wpatrywała się we mnie bez słowa, a jej twarz nie wyrażała nic. - Mamo, powiedz coś - ponagliłam ją. Wiedziałam, co mnie czeka, i chciałam mieć to już za sobą. Gniew mamy ma w sobie coś z tornada. Tak samo da się przewidzieć, kiedy uderzy - są wyraźne oznaki. Nie ma jednak szans na ucieczkę; to po prostu zbyt potężna siła.

Tato chyba też połapał się, że nadciąga kataklizm, bo wykonał taki ruch, jakby miał zamiar się wymknąć z kuchni. Mama była jednak szybsza. Gdy tylko drgnął, żywioł rozpętał się na całego.

\- Arturze! - ryknęła i utkwiła w tacie mordercze spojrzenie. Ja tymczasem wycofałam się do kąta.

\- Tak, kochanie? - odparł potulnie. Jasne, odrobina wazeliny nie zawadzi. W ten sposób tato zbiera całkiem sporo punktów.

\- Przypomnij mi, ile ona ma lat! - zagrzmiała. Zupełnie jakby mnie tam nie było, pięknie. Ale za to pozostanę na uboczu, a najgorsze weźmie na siebie kto inny.

\- Osiemnaście - odpowiedział tato. Zacisnęłam zęby i czekałam na ciąg dalszy.

\- Będzie mieć ledwie dwadzieścia dziewięć i już dziecko w Hogwarcie! - huknęła. A potem, o zgrozo, wzięła się za mnie. Podobno miałam wtedy taką minę, jakbym zobaczyła Snape'a nago. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Hermiona, która oglądnęła z ukrycia całą scenę.

\- Jak ty mogłaś zrobić coś tak lekkomyślnego?!

Stała i czekała, aż jej odpowiem, po prostu niesamowite. Tylko że moje struny głosowe akurat wyszły na kawę. Nie znam języka migowego, coś jednak miałam zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale zanim wpadłam na to, jak pokazać, że mi przykro, mama podjęła temat.

\- Zastanowiłaś się w ogóle nad konsekwencjami?! - wrzasnęła. Otworzyłam usta i... patrzcie i podziwiajcie, umiem mówić!

\- Nie myślałam, że... - próbowałam się usprawiedliwiać.

\- Jasne, nie myślałaś! - warknęła. - Ale o sobie, to myślisz!

\- No dobra, nie...

\- Wiesz, jaki wstyd przynosisz rodzinie?!

\- Co?! - prychnęłam. To już była przesada. Wstyd rodzinie, też mi coś!

\- Do końca życia będę za to pokutować! - ciągnęła.

\- Za co znowu pokutować? - Tym razem nie dałam sobie przerwać.

\- Wszyscy rozgadają, że córka Weasleyów jest w ciąży, i będą plotkować, jak się nią rodzice opiekują!

\- Przecież nie miałaś na to wpływu! - zdenerwowałam się. - Sama się zdecydowałam!

\- I sama widzisz, jak na tym wyszłaś - skwitowała, wskazując mój płaski jeszcze brzuch ręką.

\- Naprawdę wstyd ci za mnie? - spytałam markotnie. Perspektywa wyprowadzki do kartonowego M-1 robiła się groźnie realna.

\- Nie - przyznała - ale zawiodłam się na tobie.

Uuu, fatalnie, sto razy gorzej... Cholera, naprawdę lepiej by było, żeby się dalej wściekała. Już bym wolała dać jej się zadusić, byle takich brzydkich słów na literę "Z" nie musieć słuchać. Mama jednak wcale nie poprzestała na temacie tego _zawodu_ , jaki jej sprawiłam - o Merlinie, nienawidzę tego słowa! - tylko od razu zrzuciła na mnie kolejną bombę.

\- Wyjdź na podwórko - rozkazała.

Przez głowę przemknęła mi wizja spędzenia reszty życia na ulicy. Już miałam przed oczami, jak siedzę na ziemi, w zaawansowanej ciąży, z wymalowanym na kawałku tektury napisem "Dajcie mi forsę, burżuje", a obok przechodzą sami nadziani faceci. Niektórzy popatrują na mnie dziwnie, większość udaje, że nie istnieję.

\- Ginny! - wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia okrzyk mamy. Mogło jej się wydać, że usnęłam na stojąco. - Mówię do ciebie! Wyjdź na podwórko!

\- Mogę się najpierw spakować? - jęknęłam. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, że mogłabym dać się wyrzucić z domu bez porządnych butów.

\- Po co chcesz się pakować? - zdumiała się.

\- Wyrzucisz mnie tak jak stoję? - krzyknęłam jednym tchem. - Taka z ciebie matka?

\- Ginny - westchnęła - ja cię nie wyrzucam.

Zalałam się rumieńcem. Cóż, mam taki brzydki nawyk, że zawsze wymyślam najczarniejszy scenariusz. W każdym razie nie można się było spodziewać, że jak stracę dziewictwo i jeszcze tej samej nocy w ciążę zajdę, to mama z tej okazji wyprawi przyjęcie, prawda? Owszem, to dość nierozsądne myśleć sobie, że z miejsca wyrzuciłaby mnie z domu, ale na gratulacje raczej bym nie liczyła.

\- Wcale cię nie wyrzucam - dodała - tylko chcę, żebyś wyszła na podwórko i powiedziała braciom... o tej nowinie.

W tym momencie życie na ulicy nie zapowiadało się już tak źle. Z moimi nowymi sportowymi butami czy bez - nieważne, byle jak najdalej od braci. W głowie zaroiło mi się od ponurych myśli. Czy Ron od razu mnie zadusi gołymi rękami, czy najpierw zamorduje Devona? Czy dziecku zaszkodzi, jak Fred będzie mną miotał po podwórku? Jeśli Devon przeżyje ich zemstę - co mało prawdopodobne - to czy pozwie naszą rodzinę? I czy sędzia, który wychował się z młodszą siostrą, byłby bardziej skłonny wydać łagodny wyrok?

\- Właśnie grają w quidditcha - obwieściła. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem jak z obrazka.

Co ona, do cholery, knuje, że tak się uśmiecha? Może jeszcze by wąsa kręciła, jakby była facetem?

\- Nie mogę teraz do nich iść! - zaprotestowałam.

\- Czemu nie możesz? - spytała. Właściwie nie wiem nawet, czy dokładnie tak to powiedziała, bo gorączkowo próbowałam wykombinować, jak by się od spotkania z braćmi wykręcić.

\- A jak mnie walną kaflem? - wypaliłam. Nic innego nie przyszło mi na myśl. Mama tylko parsknęła - widać jej to nie przekonało.

\- Mówię poważnie! - uniosłam głos. - Jak dobrze trafią, to dziecku może się coś stać! Chcesz nienarodzonego wnuka okaleczyć?

\- Trzeba im powiedzieć, żeby w brzuch nie celowali - oznajmiła wesoło, wypychając mnie tylnymi drzwiami na zewnątrz. - Może ci trochę rozumu do głowy wbiją, jak dobrze pójdzie.

I zatrzasnęła mi drzwi tuż przed nosem. Gdyby nie mój refleks, oberwałabym nimi prosto w twarz. Szczęściem zdążyłam się odsunąć i uniknąć zatłuczenia.

Obróciłam się. Przywitał mnie widok chłopców na miotłach, w powietrzu. Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie i Harry śmigali z kaflem dookoła, ze śmiechem rzucając do siebie tym narzędziem śmierci. Za to przynajmniej, Merlinowi chwała, nie musiałam jeszcze mieć do czynienia z Percym. Naprawdę świetnie, że to taki brat-odludek - napisze się do niego przy okazji, czyli nie prędzej, niż za kilkaset lat. Percy potrafi prawić koszmarne kazania, których najlepiej jest unikać. Dobrze byłoby chociaż przed narażeniem się na coś takiego zdążyć się nauczyć wysyłania klątw w listach.

Szłam do braci tak wolno, że prawie się nie poruszałam - a nuż słońce zajdzie, nim dojdę? Po ciemku trudniej im będzie mnie zobaczyć, a i uciec będzie pewnie łatwiej. W głowie układałam sobie w międzyczasie na swoją obronę całą przemowę. Zamierzałam im powiedzieć, że jestem przygotowana na wszelkie konsekwencje, a o Devonie najlepiej nie wspominać ani słowem. Tak byłam na tej przemowie skupiona, że kiedy już stałam przy nich - trochę mi się nogi trzęsły - Harry musiał krzyknąć, żebym zwróciła na niego uwagę:

\- Ginny! Wskakuj na miotłę, bo Charlie zapomniał, jak się w locie kaflem rzuca!

Charlie łypnął na niego spode łba.

\- Ja tylko raz spadłem! - warknął. Harry się roześmiał.

\- Chodź, Ginny! Bierz mojego Nimbusa.

Nie słuchałam go zbyt uważnie, bo właśnie próbowałam sobie powtórzyć przygotowany tekst. Co to ja miałam mówić? Że z dorosłymi bliźniakami jest gorzej niż z małym dzieckiem? Machnęłam ręką i palnęłam pierwsze, co mi na myśl przyszło, kiedy usłyszałam słowa "w locie":

\- W ciąży chyba nie wolno latać.

Natychmiast po tym, jak dotarło do nich, co powiedziałam, Fred spadł z miotły. Bill z wrażenia upuścił kafla. Prosto na głowę Rona.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - spytał Ron, masując sobie miejsce na skroni, w które oberwał.

\- Jestem, eee... - zająknęłam się, widząc, jak ich to zszokowało. Bliźniacy mieli dokładnie identyczne miny (Freda odróżniałam wyłącznie po tym, że się ubrudził przy upadku), wstrząśnięty Harry wpatrywał się we mnie smutno, na twarzach Billa i Charliego malowała się wściekłość. Ronowi na policzki wystąpiły rumieńce.

\- Jesteś w ciąży?! - ryknął. Aż cała zadygotałam. Może dlatego, że w dłoni ściskał pałkę.

Kiwnęłam tylko głową. Pewnie wziął to za zgodę na wyrok śmierci, bo natychmiast wylądował i ruszył w moim kierunku. Z przerażenia nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Dzięki Bogu, że na miejscu był Harry i wleciał między nas, kiedy Rona ode mnie dzieliło już dosłownie parę kroków.

\- Ron, uspokój się - powiedział, zsiadł z miotły i stanął przede mną.

\- Kto ci to zrobił?! - wrzasnął Ron, usiłując zza Harry'ego zajrzeć mi w oczy. Uchwyciłam się koszulki Harry'ego i przylgnęłam do niego, żeby mnie bronił.

\- To Dean, prawda?! - krzyczał dalej Ron. Widać nie miał o moich związkach aktualnych informacji. Z Deanem byłam całe lata temu, jeszcze w czwartej klasie. - Wiedziałem! Zabiję go!

\- Ron, to nie Dean! - odkrzyknęłam, stając na palcach i wyglądając Harry'emu znad ramienia.

\- No to kto?! - ryknął. Nie odpowiedziałam nic, schowałam się za Harrym i przycisnęłam się do jego pleców, żeby tylko nie patrzeć na furię Rona. I w tym momencie poczułam, jak ładnie Harry pachnie. To była mocna, czysta woń, której nie umiałam dokładnie określić, ta woń sprawiła jednak, że poczułam się bezpieczna. A może po prostu przy tym, kto tak pachniał, czułam się bezpieczna?

\- Gadaj, kto ci to zrobił! - Głos Rona brutalnie wyrwał mnie z marzeń o kimś słodko pachnącym. Zupełnie jakby mnie przesłuchiwano w sprawie o morderstwo, którego byłam świadkiem. - Bo jak nie, to sam go znajdę! - zagroził. - Wszystkich twoich chłopaków pozabijam!

\- Odbiło ci? - pisnęłam. Poczerwieniał chyba jeszcze bardziej.

\- Odbiło?! - wrzasnął. Podskoczyłam z wrażenia, i to dosłownie. Cały czas trzymałam się Harry'ego, więc i on lekko podskoczył. - Czekaj tylko! Niech no tego drania dopadnę, to dopiero zobaczysz, jak mi odbije!

Mówię wam, jakby taki Ron w kreskówce występował, dym leciałby mu z uszu! Głowa by mu eksplodowała! Podobnie zareagowali Fred i George, i też coś krzyczeli, ale nic nie rozumiałam, bo Bill i Charlie przygniatali ich do ziemi, żeby się na mnie nie rzucili.

Harry obrócił się do mnie, wyszeptał mi do ucha: - Może lepiej teraz stąd znikaj... - i pokazał spojrzeniem moich braci. Zadziwiające, że go słyszałam mimo ich wrzasków.

\- Nie sądziłam, że aż tak źle to przyjmą - odszepnęłam, przytulając się do niego. Trochę dla otuchy, a trochę dlatego, że wprost nie mogłam się go nawąchać. - Naprawdę współczuję De... - i tu urwałam. Wymówienie przy Ronie imienia Devona równałoby się dostarczeniu go rodzeństwu z napisem "Spałem z Ginny Weasley" wytatuowanym na czole.

\- Chyba przy Sam Wiesz Kim byłoby bezpieczniej! - zachichotałam.

\- Znam lepsze miejsce - odpowiedział z psotnym uśmieszkiem. Od razu przeszło mi przez głowę, że pewnie w łóżku, albo coś w tym stylu, ale zaraz wróciłam na ziemię. - Okej... - kontynuował, nieświadomy moich kosmatych myśli. - Na "trzy" lecimy do domu, a jak już tam będziemy, to nie odważą się zabić cię przy świadkach.

\- Aye, aye, kapitanie! - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Miałam ochotę mu zasalutować.

\- Marynarzu, opuścić pokład, na "trzy" biegiem marsz! - rozkazał wesoło. Bracia wrzeszczeli dalej, nie zwracając uwagi, że rozmawiam z Harrym, a on już zaczął odliczanie.

\- Raz... - szepnął i sprężyliśmy się do skoku. - Dwa... - Puściłam jego koszulkę i pozwoliłam się złapać za rękę. - Trzy! - krzyknął. Puściliśmy się biegiem w stronę domu, chichocząc jak para uczennic. No dobrze, Harry nie chichotał jak uczennica, ale wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Zerknęłam w biegu przez ramię na Rona - coś tam dalej wykrzykiwał, widziałam, że rusza ustami, ale zagłuszył go nasz śmiech. I jeszcze mignęły mi plamy z trawy na ubraniach podnoszących się z ziemi bliźniaków.

Biegliśmy dalej, chociaż nikt nas nie ścigał. Mknęłam obok Harry'ego i czułam się wolna, zupełnie wolna, wyobrażałam sobie wysokie trawy, kwiaty, skaczące sarny i fruwające dookoła ptaki, i byłabym z radości zaśpiewała "The Sound of Music", jak Julie Andrews na szczycie tego wzgórza, tylko że zdążyliśmy dobiec do tylnych drzwi, nim przypomniałam sobie choćby połowę słów piosenki. Wpadliśmy do środka, do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedzieli moi rodzice i Hermiona.

\- Powiedziałaś im? - zagadnęła pogodnie mama.

\- Jasne! - rzuciłam, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Obróciłam się i napotkałam zdumione spojrzenia mamy i taty. - Co dzisiaj na obiad?


	3. Skurwielu mój drogi!

Mama kazała mi otworzyć drzwi. Niedługo potem do kuchni wmaszerowali bracia. Mamie od razu rzuciły się w oczy plamy z błota i trawy na ich ubraniach.

\- Fred, George, gdzie wy się tak wybrudziliście?

\- Spadłem z miotły - burknął Fred, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Jego spojrzenie mówiło: "Jak tylko mama i tato sobie pójdą, wszystko mi zaraz wyśpiewasz". Byłam pewna, że chce wiedzieć, kto jest ojcem dziecka. Rozejrzałam się po kuchni, czy na wierzchu nie leży nic ostrego ani jakieś potencjalne narzędzia tortur.

Zaległa pełna napięcia cisza. Mama przez chwilę popatrywała to na mnie, to na moje rodzeństwo. Pewnie myślałyśmy o tym samym - ile lat w Azkabanie dostałby Ron za potraktowanie mnie Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi? Oznajmiła jednak jakby nigdy nic:

\- Obiad gotowy.

Ochoczo zabrałam się za pomaganie przy nakrywaniu stołu. Nie musiałam dzięki temu wystawiać się na wścibskie spojrzenia braci i reagować na ich nieme pytania. Podczas obiadu grobowa cisza trwała niestety nadal. Nic nie jadłam, nie podnosiłam głowy znad talerza, przepychałam tylko ziemniaki z miejsca na miejsce i rysowałam wzorki z sosu. Zdawało mi się, że upłynęły tak całe godziny, nim w końcu odezwał się Ron:

\- Nie obawiaj się, nie zabiję go - powiedział, jakbyśmy właśnie o tym cały czas dyskutowali. Zerknęłam na niego ze zdumieniem. Mówił całkiem serio.

\- Eee... Słucham? - Nie miałam pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Jak mi powiesz, kto jest ojcem, obiecuję, że go nie zabiję - wyjaśnił. O mało nie parsknęłam śmiechem.

\- Taak, jasne... - mruknęłam, starając się zachować powagę. - Bo ty przecież zawsze spokojny jesteś.

\- Ginny, ja nie żartuję... - zapewnił natychmiast, ale przerwałam mu, nim zdążył wykombinować coś jeszcze:

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że będziesz uprzejmy dla mężczyzny, który pozbawił niewinności twoją siostrę? - sprecyzowałam. Mama poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle, tato cały czas w skupieniu studiował fakturę obrusu, pozostali śledzili naszą rozmowę i nawet nie mrugali, żeby nie uronić ani chwili.

\- T-tak... - odparł. Biedaczek. Kiepsko kłamie.

\- Mężczyzny, który mnie wykorzystał i przez którego jestem w ciąży? - spytałam. Przesadzałam, naturalnie, Devon wcale mnie nie wykorzystał - sama tego chciałam.

\- O... oczywiście - zająknął się Ron.

\- Który ze mną spał, i całował mnie, i widział nago? - ciągnęłam. Mamie wyrwał się stłumiony okrzyk, tato zmieszał się i odchrząknął, Hermionie opadła szczęka. Dłoń Freda zamknęła się w stalowym uchwycie na nożu, aż się bałam, że krew tryśnie mu z palców; George zaciskał pięści i trząsł się ze złości. Bill i Charlie, jak na dorosły wiek przystało, nie okazywali gniewu, za to pewnie już układali w głowach listy najpaskudniejszych klątw na takie okazje.

\- To ten cholerny Michael, tak?! - wybuchnął nagle opanowany dotąd Ron. Zerwał się tak szybko, że upadło jego krzesło, i nachylił się nad stołem w moją stronę. Nawet nie drgnęłam pod jego spojrzeniem, ale wyłącznie ze strachu. Że mi skoczy do gardła, jak się tylko ruszę.

\- Zamorduję drania... - warknął.

\- Ron, siadaj - zamruczała Hermiona i pociągnęła go za rękę. Z miejsca naskoczył na nią:

\- Jak ty możesz być taka spokojna?!

\- Tak się robi, jak chłopak się zachowuje jak wariat - docięła mu. Ron popatrzył na nią wrogo.

\- Wariat? Jak ktoś tu zwariował, to tylko Ginny - orzekł i odwrócił się z powrotem do mnie.

\- Co? Ja zwariowałam? - obstawałam przy swoim. - Bo niby co? - Ręce schowałam pod siebie, żeby mnie nie kusiło, by rzucić w niego pełnym talerzem.

\- Bo bronisz Michaela!

\- To nie Michael! - krzyknęłam, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Myślałem, że już wiesz, jacy są mężczyźni. Facet to świnia!

\- Ron - tłumaczyłam cierpliwie - może jeszcze nie jesteś tego świadom, ale ty też jesteś mężczyzną.

\- Jestem świadom, dziękuję - warknął. Wyszczerzyłam się do niego. Przyjemnie się go drażniło. - A ty pamiętaj, że wszyscy wykorzystują właśnie takie jak ty.

\- Takie jak ja? - prychnęłam. To znaczy rude, czy takie, co mają dużo nadopiekuńczych braci?

\- Takie, co się co parę dni zakochują w innym - odparł. W tym momencie nagle przestałam się szczerzyć. I szeroko rozdziawiłam usta.

\- O co ci chodzi?! - zdenerwowałam się. To już bezczelność! Ja przynajmniej nie zachowuję się jak pięciolatek! Ani się nie wyżywam na swoich chłopakach, tak jak on na Hermionie!

\- Nie wiesz? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Skurczybyk zarozumiały.

\- Inaczej bym nie pytała, prawda? - syknęłam.

Nic a nic się nie przejął. Szlag. Coś wiedział, a ja nie, i teraz to on był górą. Jeżeli wolicie sportową analogię - jak sobie wyobrazicie, że przeciągamy linę, to ta głupia biała szmata na środku była właśnie po jego stronie linii... Co mówicie? Że przeciąganie liny to nie sport? Bzdura! Jak jest wysiłek, jest i sport.

\- Z iloma już chodziłaś? - spytał. Całkiem nieźle mu wychodziło bycie troskliwym bratem i wrednym zarozumialcem zarazem.

\- To takie ważne? - westchnęłam. Szczerze powiedziawszy, straciłam rachubę. Trochę ich było. Ach, ci mężczyźni, wprost nie mogą mi się oprzeć! Co ja na to poradzę?

\- Kłopot jest taki - kontynuował - że ty się w chłopakach od razu zakochujesz, każdy by to wykorzystał.

\- Wcale się od razu nie zakochuję! - krzyknęłam. Sama sobie nie wierzyłam, ale to ja tu miałam mieć ostatnie słowo. Poza tym Ron nigdy nie ma racji. I oby tak pozostało.

\- A z Harrym to niby jak było?

Myślałam, że się spalę ze wstydu. Że padnę i się na miejscu przekręcę. Poczerwieniałam jak nos renifera Rudolfa. Można się było przy mnie opalać, tak mi się twarz zaświeciła. Harry siedział jak sparaliżowany - nie wiedziałam, czy ze zdumienia, czy może z przerażenia, bo nie śmiałam nawet spojrzeć w jego stronę. Ron, mój kochany braciszek, dobijał mnie tymczasem dalej.

\- Zabujałaś się w nim po uszy - rzucił.

Poważnie się zastanawiałam czy uda mi się go zabić nożem do smarowania masła.

\- Nawet z nim nie rozmawiałaś, tak byłaś oczarowana.

Czy jak sięgnę pod stołem, to dam radę wbić mu widelec między nogi?

\- Zresztą w ogóle się nie odzywałaś, tylko łaziłaś za nim jak nawiedzona fanka.

Czy mężczyzna może żyć z jednym jądrem?

\- Jak przez te wszystkie lata dalej nic do ciebie nie poczuł, przerzuciłaś się na Michaela. Potem na Deana, potem...

Wtedy odzyskałam mowę. Czyli otworzyłam usta, bo chciałam mu przerwać, ale wydałam z siebie tylko jakiś dziwny skrzek. W każdym razie Ron się przymknął. Odczekałam chwilkę i spróbowałam jeszcze raz:

\- Dobra, rozumiem. Często się zakochuję i chodziłam z wieloma chłopakami - wyznałam. Okropnie było musieć przyznać mu słuszność. To podobne uczucie jak przy depilacji okolic bikini woskiem - wystarczy chwila odwagi i mamy to z głowy, tyle że potem godzinami boli jak cholera.

Odwróciłam wzrok, bo już nie mogłam na niego patrzeć, za bardzo tym zwycięskim uśmiechem kłuł w oczy. Na siedzącego przy drugim końcu stołu Harry'ego z oczywistych powodów też nie ważyłam się spoglądać, więc przeprosiłam na chwilę obecnych i wymknęłam się do swojego pokoju. Tam otwarłam sobie okno, usiadłam na łóżku i cierpliwie czekałam, aż po tej kompromitacji nie będę już purpurowa, a co najwyżej lekko zaróżowiona.

Kiedy w końcu prawie wróciły mi normalne kolory, usłyszałam od strony otwartego okna trzepot skrzydeł. Na parapecie siedziała szara sowa z listem przywiązanym do nóżki. Kiedy wzięłam kopertę i przeczytałam nazwisko nadawcy, ponura rzeczywistość zwaliła mi się na głowę. Od Devona... Sam Devon chwilowo jakoś zupełnie wyleciał mi z głowy, chociaż to właśnie z jego powodu moi bracia przeistoczyli się w oddział zabójców, a ja miałam się wkrótce ładnie zaokrąglić. Zaczęłam mu współczuć - siedzi pewnie w domu i nie ma pojęcia, że w moim brzuchu rośnie dziecko, które połowę genów ma po nim. Przejrzałam pobieżnie list i wyczytałam, że Devon tęskni i że chciałby się razem ze mną wybrać na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu, a sumienie gryzło mnie coraz bardziej. Czeka go prawdziwy szok, ale cóż - przecież nie mogę czegoś takiego przed nim ukrywać? Na upartego mogłabym, ale to byłoby wbrew prawu, jak znam życie. Zresztą i tak bym potem nie wytrzymała, gdybym miała własnemu dziecku któregoś dnia spojrzeć w oczy, niebieskie i błyszczące (czy też brązowe, albo może zielone), i odpowiedzieć na pytanie: "A gdzie mój tatuś?".

Wzięłam czysty pergamin i pióro, ale nim zdążyłam cokolwiek napisać, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kto by to nie był - nieważne, krzyknęłam, że otwarte.

U progu stał tato i dreptał nerwowo, jakby bał się wejść. Stojąca za nim mama bez ceregieli wepchnęła go do środka.

\- Tato?... zaczęłam niepewnie.

\- Cześć, kotku! - powiedział wesoło. Ja... muszę z tobą o czymś pomówić - rzucił i usiadł przy mnie, zerkając nerwowo przez ramię na stojącą przy drzwiach mamę. Łypnęła na niego groźnie, po czym przeniosła wzrok na mnie.

\- Przede wszystkim musisz wiedzieć, że nie pochwalam twojego... - tu urwał i znów rzucił okiem na mamę. Zmarszczyła brwi i szepnęła mu coś bezgłośnie, nie wyłapałam co. - A, tak... - Tato z powrotem obrócił się do mnie. - Nie pochwalam twojego zachowania, tego, że zaszłaś w ciążę i... no...

\- Aha... - Popatrzyłam na niego podejrzliwie.

\- No to w takim razie... Myślę, że, hmm... że teraz najlepiej będzie, jeśli, eee... napiszesz do ojca dziecka i wyślesz mu sowę - ciągnął, popatrując na mamę, która dalej mierzyła go takim wzrokiem, jakby mu chciała przekazać, że jak nie powie, co miał powiedzieć, to może się szykować do spania na dworze.

\- Właśnie miałam do niego pisać - oznajmiłam. Tato odetchnął z ulgą, wstał i wziął się do wychodzenia. Kiedy jednak tylko napotkał spojrzenie mamy, natychmiast usiadł z powrotem.

\- Poza tym, rozumiesz, jako twój ojciec, sądzę, że, hmm... mam prawo wiedzieć, kim ten chłopiec jest - dodał. Cały czas udawało mu się sprawiać wrażenie, że mówi zupełnie szczerze, jakby naprawdę go to wszystko interesowało. I na pewno tak było, tyle że to mama umierała z ciekawości, więc zmusiła tatę, żeby mnie wypytał.

\- To Devon Mathers - odparłam. Sama się zdziwiłam, jak łatwo było to wyznać, chociaż wcześniej przyrzekłam sobie, że nikomu nie powiem. Choćby mi urwali wszystkie paznokcie, poderżnęli gardło i spalili szafę z ubraniami.

\- Syn Seana? - ucieszył się niespodziewanie tato. - Pracuję z ojcem Devona, wspaniały człowiek! I też się interesuje mugolami! Zresztą przecież jego żona jest mugolką! - rozgadał się nagle. Wtedy mama chrząknęła głośno i urwał. Z powrotem włączyła mu się powaga.

\- No dobrze. Koniecznie napisz do niego - powiedział.

Kiedy już mama i mój pantoflarz tato sobie poszli, napisałam coś takiego:

> _Devon,_
> 
> _Nie będę owijać w bawełnę, cokolwiek to znaczy. Powiem krótko - jestem w ciąży. Wybacz, że nie mówię Ci tego osobiście, jednak uznałam, że im szybciej się dowiesz, tym lepiej. Do niczego Cię nie zmuszam, ale jeżeli chcesz, możesz mieć swój udział w wychowaniu naszego dziecka. Odpisz jak najszybciej._
> 
> _Twoja Ginny_

Przywiązałam szarej sowie ukończony list do nóżki, westchnęłam ciężko i wysłałam ją w drogę.

Następnego dnia wstałam rano, ale... trochę późno. Właściwie dochodziło już południe. Nawet nie zdjęłam piżamy, ani nie poszłam pod prysznic, tylko od razu wybrałam się coś zjeść. Czułam, że pora na lunch i że właśnie smaży się kurczak.

W kuchni byli już wszyscy. Weszłam, usłyszałam powitania i poczułam się cudownie.

\- Ginny, zajmiesz się dzisiaj praniem - powiedziała mama, popychając talerz w moją stronę i częstując się kanapką. Ja nałożyłam sobie trzy. Jak wiecie, miałam jeść za dwoje, czyli tak naprawdę wzięłam jedną i pół.

\- Nie mogę - odparłam. Mama odwróciła się od Freda - chwilę wcześniej trzepnęła go, kiedy próbował podrzucić Hermionie gigantojęzyczne toffi do kanapki - i spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem.

\- Słucham? - Fred, George i Ron od razu zastrzygli uszami. Uwielbiają patrzeć, jak inni pakują się w tarapaty. - Czemu nie możesz?

\- Przecież jestem w ciąży - oznajmiłam.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała słodko. - Dobrze wiedzieć. Bo już myślałam, że ci się zachciało tu na nas pasożytować.

No, to było wredne... Pomyślałybyście, że moja czuła i troskliwa mama tak potraktuje swoją małą księżniczkę? Aż się dziwię, że w ogóle na świat mnie wydała, kiedy pomyślę, jak się potrafi na mnie wściec.

\- Wysiłek mógłby zaszkodzić dziecku! - próbowałam argumentować.

\- Jak cię będę następnym razem na maraton wysyłać, postaram się o tym pamiętać - dogryzła mi. - Wiedz, moja droga, że choćby nie wiem jak ciężkie to było, od składania prania się nie umiera, mogę cię zapewnić. Za to nie gwarantuję, że sama cię nie zabiję.

Wychodziło na to, że ciąża nie ma żadnych plusów. Nie dość, że czekało mnie tycie i niewygody, to jeszcze i praca w domu, jak zwykle. Czemu nie można się po prostu wylegiwać na kanapie, oglądając seriale i zajadając cukierki, jak te wszystkie aktorki w filmach?

Nie miałam czasu długo się użalać nad swoim losem, bo w tym momencie przez otwarte okno wleciała znajomo wyglądająca sowa. Wylądowała idealnie na wprost mnie. Oczywiście to durne ptaszydło musiało przy okazji wytrzeć sobie łapska w moją kanapkę, ale mniejsza o to.

List, który przyniosła, był od Devona. Strach było do niego zaglądać, więc poprosiłam Hermionę, żeby otworzyła kopertę.

\- Ja to mam za ciebie robić? - burknęła. - Myślisz, że ci ktoś wąglika przysłał?

\- Nie... - pokręciłam głową. - Nie chcę tego czytać.

\- Służącej szukasz? - rzuciła tylko i wróciła do jedzenia. I to ma być przyjaciółka, niech ją gęś kopnie! Nawet by za mnie listu nie otworzyła. Przecież nie prosiłam, żeby stanęła na głowie i zaśpiewała "Mrugaj, mrugaj, gwiazdko mała", popijając przy tym kawę.

Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak zająć się korespondencją własnoręcznie. Zajrzałam do koperty i momentalnie tego pożałowałam. Powinnam była całość od razu wrzucić do pieca. Oto, co przeczytałam:

> _Ginny,_
> 
> _Nie wiem, czemu akurat mnie zawracasz tym głowę. Przecież to nie moje dziecko. Może któryś inny Twój chłopak powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, a Ty piszesz do mnie. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli przestaniesz wysyłać mi sowy - nie chodzimy już ze sobą, więc uważam, że to niczemu nie służy._
> 
> _Devon_

\- Skurwiel jeden! - wrzasnęłam, zrywając się na równe nogi. Wszyscy się na mnie gapili, ale nie dbałam o to. Nadal wpatrywałam się w papier.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Harry.

\- To Devon! - krzyknęłam i rzuciłam list na stół. Hermiona natychmiast złapała kartkę.

\- Wiedziałem! - oznajmił triumfalnie Ron. - Eee... jaki Devon?

\- Ten sukinsyn myśli, że to nie jego dziecko! - wydarłam się wniebogłosy.

\- Ginny, nie wyrażaj się - zwróciła mi uwagę mama. Ale jakoś tak bez przekonania, jakby rozumiała, w czym naprawdę tkwi problem.

\- Chyba mu się zdaje, że jestem puszczalska - wykrztusiłam przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- A to menda! - nie wytrzymał Fred.

\- Skopać mu dupę? - spytał usłużnie Ron.

\- Jak dorwę zasrańca, to więcej nie wstanie - zawarczał George.

\- Dość! - podniosła głos mama. - Nie życzę sobie przekleństw przy moim stole!

Zrobiło się cicho.

\- Ginny - dodała spokojniej - idź do siebie i pisz do Devona. Macie to sobie wyjaśnić.

Złapałam Hermionę za rękę i pociągnęłam ją do swojego pokoju.

\- A do czego ja ci jestem potrzebna? - zaciekawiła się, kiedy już tam byłyśmy.

\- Jak potem znajdą martwego Devona z moim listem, ktoś musi być winien - odpowiedziałam, ale dalej patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. - Wiesz, wolałabym nie napisać czegoś, za co potem będą mnie ścigać.

\- W porządku - westchnęła i usadowiła się na moim łóżku, a ja wzięłam się za pisanie.

> _Skurwielu mój drogi,_
> 
> _Nie waż mi się wyjeżdżać z takimi tekstami! To nie talk show Jerry'ego Springera! Nawet bez testu DNA oboje wiemy, że to dziecko jest Twoje. Dalibyśmy sobie radę, ale musiałoby Cię obchodzić coś więcej niż własna dupa. Skoro nie chcemy mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego, zrobimy tak: ja urodzę dziecko i je wychowam, a Ty usmaż się w piekle._
> 
> _Ginny_

Aż się paliłam, żeby od razu to wysłać, ale oczywiście najpierw list musiała sprawdzić Hermiona.

\- Na pewno chcesz, żeby w ogóle nie zajmował się dzieckiem? - spytała po przeczytaniu.

\- Nienawidzę drania. Jak dzieciak będzie mieć chociaż trochę oleju w głowie, też go będzie miał dosyć - stwierdziłam krótko. Hermiona twardo wpatrywała się we mnie nadal.

\- No dobra - mruknęłam. - Może i lepiej, żeby maluch znał swojego ojca.

\- W takim razie nie pisz mu, żeby się smażył w piekle. Jeszcze gotów to zrozumieć dosłownie. Gorąco tam, a i dzieci nie powinno się w takie miejsce nie puszczać...

I pomogła mi doszlifować ten list. Czułam się oszukana. A tak chciałam, żeby Devon dostał wersję bez cenzury! I żeby wiedział, gdzie i komu może teraz interes wetknąć! W wersji na czysto - jakbym cała w skowronkach była! Napisałam, że rozumiem jego reakcję i że miał do niej prawo. Jak mu to wysłałam, myślałam, że się po prostu potnę. Jaki ze mnie mięczak!

Niech lepiej ten cholerny berbeć się okaże tego wart, pomyślałam. Bo jak się nie urodzi cały w złocie i brylantach, to go chyba wepchnę z powrotem.


	4. Pierwszy i drugi miesiąc

Od wysłania tamtego listu - Hermiona zostawiła mnie wtedy samą w pokoju, żebym trochę ochłonęła, bo pewnie się bała, że zaraz każę braciom skrzyknąć chłopaków i zrobić z Devonem porządek - mijały tygodnie, a ja o chamstwie Devona i jego nagłej przemianie starałam się nawet nie myśleć. Spędzałam za to mnóstwo czasu przed dużym lustrem. Obracałam się profilem i unosiłam bluzkę, odsłaniając ledwo zauważalną wypukłość. Nie wyglądało to jeszcze jak brzuch ciężarnej, bardziej jak męski mięsień piwny.

\- Ile to już? - usłyszałam nagle od strony drzwi. Drgnęłam i prędko obciągnęłam koszulkę, ale uspokoiłam się, widząc, że to tylko Harry, oparty o framugę i szeroko uśmiechnięty.

\- Dopiero pierwszy miesiąc - rzuciłam, zaglądając sobie znowu pod bluzkę. - Po prostu jestem gruba.

Naprawdę tak myślałam. Jak ja bym chciała tak w ciąży wyglądać, jak te wszystkie aktorki! Im to tylko dodaje blasku, paradują z wielkimi brzuchami i promienieją radością. Zawsze są świetnie ubrane. Kiedy się pokazują się na premierach, zachowują się, jakby brzuszki miały twarde i płaskie jak zawsze. A gdy już urodzą, ich ciała w cudowny sposób znów robią się piękne...

\- Wcale nie jesteś gruba - odparł uprzejmie. Grzeczny chłopiec.

\- A to niby co? - wskazałam swój brzuch. Wprost żebrałam o jakiś komplement, ale czego się spodziewacie? Devon mnie poniżył i chciałam, żeby mnie ktoś na duchu podniósł, należało mi się.

\- To? - spytał, podchodząc. Popatrzył mi w oczy i dotknął odsłoniętego miejsca. - Coś pięknego.

Poczułam na twarzy ciepło. A to szuja! Takie rzeczy mi mówi, kiedy mam dziecko z innym? Nagle ogarnęło mnie skrępowanie; szybko cofnęłam się o krok i zasłoniłam bluzką.

Musiał zdać sobie sprawę, co się stało - odwrócił wzrok, odsunął dłoń, a gdy stanął z założonymi rękami i zaczął się z zakłopotaniem rozglądać po pokoju, łamałam sobie głowę, co mu teraz powiedzieć. O czym by tu z nim porozmawiać? Może o tym, że niedosmażone mięso jest niezdrowe? Szczęściem jego mózg pracuje trochę szybciej niż mój.

\- Ten Devon to kawał drania, nie? - odezwał się pocieszająco. Nie do wiary, jak mi poprawił humor.

\- Jakbyś zgadł - westchnęłam.

\- Co jeszcze mi o nim powiesz? - zagadnął wesoło.

\- Obleśny dupek. Kutafon. Buc nadęty... - wyliczałam na palcach. Wybuchnął śmiechem, a i ja zaraz się rozchmurzyłam.

\- Jak taki palant w ogóle dał radę się zakręcić koło ciebie? - spytał, wpatrując się we mnie z czułością.

Tu już się całkiem zarumieniłam. Oj, wiem, nie powinnam była się rumienić! W końcu to tylko Harry, czemu miałabym się zachowywać jak niewinne dziewczę, i to ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki? No dobrze, powiedzmy, że się w nim faktycznie kochałam, jak byłam młodsza, ale sytuacja nieco się zmieniła. Teraz z Harrym byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciół chyba nie musimy się wstydzić?

Szczerze mówiąc, uznałam, że to z powodu ciąży mam taką huśtawkę nastrojów. To wszystko od tego, na pewno. Jak mi w końcu na chwilę przeszło, temperatura twarzy wróciła mi do normy i pochichotałam sobie trochę, powiedziałam spokojnie:

\- Według Rona to żadna sztuka. No wiesz, pół szkoły za mną latało, i w ogóle...

\- To wcale nie znaczy, że nie warto. - Parsknęłam krótkim śmiechem, ale mówił dalej. - Poważnie! Znam niejednego, co chętnie by za tobą polatał, tyle że dogonić by nie mógł. Zresztą ciebie, to nawet najlepszy szukający w Hogwarcie nie dał rady złapać!

Co on mi chciał powiedzieć? Że według niego jestem za dobra dla większości chłopaków, to zrozumiałam - kochany jest, mówiłam już? - ale o co mu chodziło z tym szukającym? Właściwie to sportowe analogie jakoś nie bardzo do mnie trafiają. Owszem, grałam w quidditcha, byłam w drużynie, ale jak ktoś miesza sport i życie, to ja odpadam.

Milczałam - jakoś tak się złożyło, że siedliśmy sobie razem na moim łóżku - i nie odrywając od niego wzroku, próbowałam pojąć coś z tego, co do mnie mówił. Najlepszy szukający w Hogwarcie... Moment, to Harry był najlepszym... o rany! I latał za mną? Halo, nie mógł mi ktoś powiedzieć? Dla niego rzuciłabym każdego, od razu... Zaraz, co ja plotę? Przecież to mój przyjaciel. Może mnie nie chce, co? W końcu przez cztery lata świata poza nim nie widziałam, a on nic. Ile jeszcze trzeba chłopaka zachęcać? Widać mnie nie chciał... Na pewno mnie nie chciał.

Gdy tak siedziałam zapatrzona w niego, niczym w scenie z filmu, a część mojego mózgu nadal próbowała rozszyfrować, co Harry powiedział, pole widzenia leciutko zaczęło mi falować, jakby to był sen. Zupełnie jak w filmie, starym i czarno-białym, kiedy zakochani chcą się pocałować.

\- Ginny! - ryknęła z dołu mama.

Natychmiast odwróciłam się od Harry'ego i spojrzałam w stronę drzwi.

\- Co?! - odburknęłam. Nastrój prysnął momentalnie. Może i tak nic z tego miało nie wyjść, ale żeby tak mi wszystko popsuć!

\- Mówiłam ci już chyba, żebyś pranie powiesiła? - odkrzyknęła. - Chodźże wreszcie! Za dwadzieścia minut chcę widzieć, jak się suszy! Są rzeczy gorsze niż poród, jak ja tam po ciebie pójdę, to zobaczysz!

***

Regularnie wysyłałam sowy do Devona, średnio trzy razy na tydzień. Ani razu nie posłałam mu wyzwisk, jakimi go w myślach obrzucałam, byłam słodka, milutka i opanowana. Mijały jednak kolejne tygodnie, a on nie odpowiadał. Nie przysłał mi ani listu, ani wyjca, ani nawet nie nabazgrał na serwetce "odczep się" czy "nienawidzę cię". Nie skakałabym z radości, jakbym takie coś dostała, ale wiedziałabym przynajmniej, że go szlag nie trafił. Chociaż w sumie... Jakby go szlag trafił, wcale bym się nie obraziła.

Trapiło mnie, co będzie dalej. Nie musiałam się borykać z rodzinnymi problemami, na przykład nie miałam już na karku gromady żądnych krwi braci, więc często mogłam sobie spokojnie siedzieć i rozmyślać, a im częściej siedziałam i dumałam, tym częściej swoje dorosłe życie widziałam w czarnych barwach. Medytowałam tak pewnego dnia w trawie na podwórku, gdy uświadomiłam sobie ważną rzecz: jeszcze przed dwudziestką miałam zostać samotną matką! A do tego zaopiekować się dzieckiem, znaleźć sobie pracę i wydębić od Devona alimenty. I chyba byłam wciąż trochę za młoda, żeby to zapić i zapomnieć, prawda?

\- Ginny! - usłyszałam. Tuż przede mną stał Harry, cały czas na niego patrzyłam, ale tak byłam zatopiona w myślach o przyszłości, że nawet do mnie nie dotarło, że jest obok.

\- O... - mruknęłam, jakby mnie wybudzili ze śpiączki. - Cześć.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytał, siadając po turecku obok mnie.

\- Wszystko jest nie tak - wyżaliłam się. Dramatyzowałam, ale wyglądało, że naprawdę się o mnie martwi. Przechylił głowę i zajrzał mi w oczy.

\- To znaczy?

\- Będę się musiała sama dzieckiem zajmować - oznajmiłam, czule głaszcząc brzuszek. Byłam dopiero w drugim miesiącu, ciąży praktycznie nie było widać.

\- Nie będziesz sama - zapewnił i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy podniosłam wzrok. - Masz mnie. - Urwał na chwilę, a potem jakby się zreflektował: - No i... masz rodzinę.

Rodzina! Jak mogłam o nich nie pamiętać? Są ciut narwani, ale przecież mnie kochają. Poza tym jest nas w rodzinie tak wiele, że to zwyczajnie niemożliwe, żeby wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili. Na pewno ktoś będzie po mojej stronie.

\- Skąd wiesz, czy Devon do ciebie nie wróci? - dodał. Popatrzyłam na niego co najmniej tak, jakby miał dwie głowy i młot pneumatyczny i sam ze sobą o tym gadał. Możecie sobie wyobrazić.

\- Zapomniałeś, co mi w tym liście napisał? Zaraz ci przypomnę! - odparłam i zamachnęłam się, żeby klepnąć go w kark. Harry jest szybki, więc się uchylił i o mało sama się nie walnęłam. Beznadziejna jestem, wiem.

\- Może jeszcze parę miesięcy i przyjdzie tu skamleć, nigdy nie wiadomo - powiedział i parsknął śmiechem na widok mojej miny. - Albo właśnie starannie wybiera jakiś ładny pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Chyba w cuda wierzysz - orzekłam. - My mamy osiemnaście lat!

\- Ten chłopak, co grał w "Kevin sam w domu", jakoś w tym wieku bez kłopotu się ożenił.

\- To jest Macaulay Culkin i od tamtego czasu zdążył się rozwieść - poprawiłam go. Czy on myślał, że nie oglądam mugolskich wiadomości?

\- Skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy?

\- Po tacie to mam! - zaśmiałam się. - Właściwie to czemu tak bronisz Devona? - Miałam nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to beztrosko, bo przyszedł mi do głowy paranoiczny pomysł, że Devon dogadał się z Harrym i razem przeciw mnie knują... czy coś w tym rodzaju.

\- A co miałbym zrobić? - spytał. - Wolałabyś, żebym wpadł w furię, zrobił się zielony i taki wielki, że ubranie ze mnie spadnie, i poleciał go zabić?

\- Jakbyś był tak miły... - zażartowałam.

Cudownie było móc po prostu tak sobie z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym - dobrze mi życzył, Devona wcale nie pragnął od razu zamordować... I byłoby pięknie, gdyby akurat cholernicy Naturze nie zachciało się psocić - nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, lunęło jak z cebra.

Matko Naturo, szlag by cię trafił! Co ja ci zrobiłam? Nie zatruwam środowiska, nie depczę trawników, w życiu nie ścięłam drzewa i nie tępię zagrożonych gatunków! Musiałaś mi zepsuć pogodę w połowie przyjemnej rozmowy? Ech... W kilka sekund byłam cała mokra. Harry tak samo, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się, wziął mnie za rękę i pomógł mi się podnieść.

\- Biegniemy? - spytał, pokazując drugą ręką dom.

\- Możemy się ścigać! - odparłam figlarnie. - Ale jak dasz mi fory.

\- Niby czemu? - parsknął.

\- Bo z tym brzuchem ciężko się biega! - marudziłam, chociaż brzucha było tyle co nic.

\- Dobra - zgodził się. - To ty na "trzy" pobiegniesz, a ja... - dodał i ruszył pędem w połowie zdania. Oszust! Parę sekund później otrząsnęłam się z zaskoczenia i pomknęłam za nim. Przy drzwiach na podwórze biegliśmy już ramię w ramię, o mało na nie nie wpadliśmy. I udało mi się złapać za klamkę, kiedy Harry próbował przecisnąć się pierwszy.

Po tym, co zobaczyłam, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, o mało nie zatrzasnęłam ich od razu z powrotem. Na środku kuchni Ron i Hermiona całowali się, hmm... na całego.

\- Matko... - wyszeptał Harry. Gapiliśmy się na nich, a oni chyba w ogóle nas nie zauważyli, aż w końcu zrobiło mi się lekko niedobrze i wycofaliśmy się na deszcz, zamykając za sobą.

\- Nie do wiary... - mruknęłam, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Byłam zszokowana.

\- Prawda? - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Przydałby się aparat.

\- A mi bardziej by się przydała torebka na wymioty - stwierdziłam. Albo już miałam poranne mdłości, albo samo nakrycie brata na obmacywaniu najlepszej przyjaciółki tak na mnie podziałało. - Przesadzają z tymi językami, moim zdaniem.

\- Zgadzam się w całej rozciągłości - odparł. - To idziemy jeszcze popatrzeć? - zaproponował z tym wesołym błyskiem w oku, na widok którego dałabym mu się namówić na każde wariactwo. Pokiwałam głową, otworzyliśmy drzwi i zajrzeliśmy do środka. Nasza parka raźno miętoliła się dalej. Jak dla mnie - aż zbyt raźno.

\- Może by im prezerwatywę podrzucić? - szepnął Harry. Próbowałam nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem, ale zupełnie mi nie wyszło. Rozchichotałam się i nie mogłam przestać.

Pierwsza usłyszała mnie Hermiona - odwróciła się w moją stronę, pisnęła cicho, zrobiła wielkie oczy i wyprysnęła z kuchni. Ron obrzucił nas morderczym spojrzeniem, zaklął brzydko i wybiegł za nią. My tymczasem dosłownie pokładaliśmy się ze śmiechu; te ich miny były wprost nie do opisania. Wtoczyliśmy się do domu, podpierając się nawzajem, ale nie daliśmy rady ustać na nogach i poślizgnęliśmy się na mokrym kawałku podłogi. To znaczy - najpierw Harry przewrócił się na podłogę, a potem ja na niego.

\- Dzięki za miękkie lądowanie! - wykrztusiłam. Obróciłam się do niego twarzą i usadowiłam wygodnie, uważając, żeby mu na czułe miejsca nie nadepnąć, bo przecież na takie potraktowanie nie zasłużył...

Nie odrywaliśmy od siebie wzroku, wciąż chichocząc na myśl o tym, co przed chwilą Rona i Hermionę spotkało. Wpatrywałam się w jego rysy i chłonęłam ten widok, odnajdując szczegóły, na które nie zwróciłam dotąd uwagi. On ma naprawdę śliczne oczy. Nie "zielone jak pikle z ropuchy" - Boże, nie przypominajcie mi tego... Zielone, ale roziskrzone, niczym szmaragdy. I roześmiane. A ta czupryna, mokra teraz i przylegająca do czoła, zakrywająca słynną bliznę... Bezwiednie musnęłam jego kosmyki i odsłoniłam wąski ślad w kształcie błyskawicy. Wtedy uniósł dłoń i wsunął mi ją we włosy za uchem, a ja spojrzałam na jego usta, wykrzywione w lekko kpiącym uśmieszku, podobnym do uśmiechu Rona, ale jakby skrywającym jakiś sekret. Wpijałam się wzrokiem w jego wargi i pragnęłam poznać ich tajemnicę.

\- Musisz uważać, żeby dziecku nie zaszkodzić - usłyszałam nad sobą rozbawiony głos mamy. Zerknęłam nieśmiało w górę - obok niej stała triumfalnie uśmiechnięta Hermiona, a mama była parę kroków ode mnie.

\- W taki sposób zaszłaś w ciążę? - zaciekawiła się Hermiona, studiując naszą pozycję na podłodze.

No nie! To ja im tylko przypadkiem przerywam migdalenie, a ta już sobie tak wrednie ze mną pogrywa? I to przy mojej mamie!

Natychmiast wstałam, a Harry zaraz po mnie. Ze wstydu nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc mama odezwała się pierwsza. Nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Ginny, Hermiono, może byście się wzięły za gotowanie obiadu?

Kiwnęłam głową i zdążyłam już tylko zerknąć na Harry'ego, po czym Hermiona pociągnęła mnie w stronę sterty marchewek do pokrojenia.

\- Co to miało być? - spytała, kiedy już zostałyśmy same.

\- No co? - odparłam z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. - Upadłam.

\- I wstać nie mogłaś? - zakpiła. - Ginny, leżałaś na nim!

\- Wiem, jak to wyglądało, ale między nami nic nie było - zapewniłam ją, sięgając po nożyk i ziemniaki.

\- A chciałaś, żeby było? - spytała z miejsca.

Musiała to powiedzieć? A tak się starałam o tym nie myśleć. Uważałam, że między nim a mną wszystko skończone, od lat byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Wspomnienia naszych bliskich spotkań przeniknęły mnie jednak nagle czymś takim jak kiedyś, nieodpartym i przyprawiającym o zawrót głowy.

\- Szlag... - mruknęłam pod nosem. Uzmysłowiłam sobie, co czuję do Harry'ego, i wiedziałam, że znów nie będę mogła przy nim wydobyć głosu. Poważnie mówię! Ja właśnie w ten żałosny sposób okazuję, że kogoś lubię. I tak mną to odkrycie wstrząsnęło, że oberwało się ziemniakom, które obierałam.

\- Ginny! - ofuknęła mnie Hermiona, odbierając mi pocięte resztki ziemniaka. - Uspokój się!

Uspokoić się?! Kobieto, o czym ty mówisz?!

\- Hermiono, nic nie rozumiesz! - powiedziałam, gwałtownie wymachując nożykiem. - Nie będę w stanie się przy nim normalnie zachowywać!

Jęknęła cicho, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że przesadzam. W tym momencie, niczym na potwierdzenie moich słów, zjawił się Harry.

\- Ginny, widziałaś gdzieś Rona? - spytał z ciepłym uśmiechem. Na dźwięk jego głosu zalałam się panieńskim rumieńcem i... nie mogłam z siebie wydusić ani słowa! Po prostu stałam, cała czerwona, i chichotałam jak nienormalna. A on tylko ładnie uniósł brwi, co jeszcze dodało mu uroku.

\- Jest w swoim pokoju - odparła Hermiona, ratując mnie przed zrobieniem z siebie zupełnej idiotki.

Kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Hermiona przyjrzała mi się z troską.

\- Będzie gorzej, niż myślałam - westchnęła.


	5. Trzeci miesiąc

A myślałam, że będę miała szczęście i mnie to ominie. Na początku trzeciego miesiąca ciąży spotkało mnie jednak dokładnie to, czego obawiają się wszystkie przyszłe matki. Czyli: zgięta nad sedesem, okupowałam toaletę.

Zgadza się, miałam poranne mdłości. Zerwały mnie o pierwszej nad ranem, jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Kiedy już zwróciłam wszystko, co miałam w żołądku, dałam radę położyć się z powrotem. Później budziłam się co parę godzin z bólem brzucha, zlana potem. To było po prostu piekło.

Kiedy w końcu wygrzebałam się z łóżka, dochodziła dziesiąta. Dzielnie wzięłam się za ubieranie - zależało mi na Harrym, chciałam mu oszczędzić koszmarnych widoków i nie pokazywać się w nocnej koszuli. Tak więc nałożyłam coś na siebie, umalowałam się trochę i poszłam do lustra sprawdzić rezultat.

Wyglądałam jak troll... Wyolbrzymiam, ale naprawdę od patrzenia na mnie oczy mogły rozboleć. Za jasne włosy, za dużo piegów, i nie muszę dodawać, że brzuch mi wyraźnie podrósł. Z profilu dalej nie wyglądałam na ciężarną, tylko zwyczajnie grubą. I kawałek brzucha wystawał mi spod bluzki. Szczęściem piersi też odrobinę urosły.

W spodnie ledwo się teraz mieściłam. Musiałam je zapinać na leżąco. Kiedy przyszłam na śniadanie, stojąca przy kuchni mama od razu zwróciła uwagę na moje rozmiary.

\- Musimy się wybrać na zakupy i kupić ci jakieś ubrania ciążowe! - krzyknęła przez ramię.

Kiwnęłam bez słowa głową i usiadłam do stołu obok Hermiony, próbując nie patrzeć na Harry'ego. Bez powodzenia, oczywiście. Zerknęłam i zobaczyłam, że się do mnie uśmiecha. Odpowiedziałam uśmiechem, cała się przy tym czerwieniąc. Kątem oka widziałam, że Fred ze śmiechu aż się krztusi. Hermiona była na tyle uprzejma, że odsunęła ode mnie maselniczkę na drugą stronę stołu. Jeszcze tylko mi tu następnej wpadki z łokciem w maśle brakowało! I już myślałam, że wszystko gra, kiedy mama postawiła przede mną talerz, a na nim pełno tłustego boczku i wysmarowane masłem tosty. Mój żołądek natychmiast zaprotestował; musiałam zakryć dłonią usta, żeby mi się przypadkiem coś nie cofnęło. Zapach był wprost nie do zniesienia.

\- Ojej, przecież ty w ciąży jesteś! - rzuciła beztrosko, jakby to człowiekowi mogło ot tak sobie wylecieć z pamięci. - Poranne mdłości...

Miło, że tak o mnie dbają.

***

\- O, to jest ładne! - Mama uniosła ogromną różową bluzę w zielone paseczki. Na sam jej widok aż ciarki mnie przeszły. Byłyśmy właśnie na zakupach, po śniadaniu (po którym zwróciłam więcej, niż wcześniej zjadłam). Do tego mama nie ma pojęcia, co się teraz nosi.

\- W czym mogę paniom pomóc? - przywitała nas obrzydliwie słodka sprzedawczyni. Wyszczerzyła w uśmiechu garnitur równiutkich białych ząbków niczym pewien słynny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Szukamy bluzek i spodni dla kobiety w ciąży - oznajmiła mama.

\- W takim razie najpierw panią zmierzymy - odpowiedziała sprzedawczyni. Patrzyła tylko na mamę, a mnie nie poświęcała więcej uwagi niż jakiemuś manekinowi. - W którym jest pani miesiącu?

Mama otworzyła usta i wtedy do niej dotarło. Ta kobieta myślała, że to ona jest w ciąży.

Na Merlina, zanosiło się na to, że za moment będzie gorąco... Zdawało mi się, że wszędzie wokół zwierzęta kryją się w norach, matki zamykają dzieci w domach, ulice pustoszeją i zapada cisza - oto nadchodził koniec świata.

Mamie z miejsca wystąpiły na twarz rumieńce. Zatrzęsła się ze złości; wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała eksplodować. No i eksplodowała.

\- Cooo?! - zawyła. Sprzedawczynię po prostu zamurowało. - Ty pokurczu w dupę ...! - No to już wiecie, gdzie Ron się tego słownictwa nauczył.

\- Dziękujemy pani - rzuciłam natychmiast, złapałam mamę za ramię i wyciągnęłam ją ze sklepu. Na zewnątrz trochę się uspokoiła.

\- Co za bezczelna baba... - zaburczała. Westchnęłam tylko, nic nie mówiąc, i poprowadziłam ją w stronę innych sklepów.

***

Jakieś pół godziny później krążyłam wśród wieszaków i wypatrywałam czegoś twarzowego, o co w sklepie z odzieżą ciążową niełatwo. Mama deptała mi po piętach.

\- Będziemy jeszcze potrzebować paru luźnych rozpinanych bluzek... - paplała. Pomyślałam, że pewnie albo gada do siebie, albo mówi do niewidzialnej przyjaciółki. Dopiero po chwili uznałam, że to jednak było do mnie.

\- Po co? - zdziwiłam się, patrząc z odrazą na wiszącą obok powiewną żółtą bluzeczkę.

\- Dla ciebie. Przydadzą się, jak już urodzisz i będziesz karmić piersią - odpowiedziała, zdejmując z wieszaka inną bluzeczkę, jaskraworóżową.

\- Nie będę - ucięłam. Wyjęłam jej z rąk to różowe paskudztwo i odwiesiłam na miejsce.

\- Czemu nie?! - zdenerwowała się nagle. Znieruchomiałam i uniosłam wzrok. Znów to jej piorunujące spojrzenie...

\- No... chyba nie trzeba? - wyjąkałam.

\- Trzeba, właśnie, że trzeba! - podniosła głos. Ludzie w sklepie już zerkali na nas podejrzliwie. - Były robione badania i jest udowodnione, że dzieci karmione piersią są bardziej inteligentne! - Prychnęłam, bo zabrzmiało to idiotycznie, ale mama sprawiała wrażenie, że mnie nie słyszy. - Od którychś składników mleka matki lepiej się rozwijają komórki mózgowe. A z twoim rodowodem, to ty powinnaś pilnować, żeby dziecko miało tyle komórek mózgowych, ile tylko się da!

Ojojoj...

\- Mamo, później o tym pomówimy, dobrze? - jęknęłam. Nie chciałam, żeby mi o to robiła scenę. Zawahała się, ale pokiwała głową, coś zamruczała pod nosem i przez moment miałam spokój. Do chwili, kiedy dla odmiany zainteresowała się moim życiem osobistym i z takim wymuszonym spokojem w głosie spytała:

\- Rozmawiałaś już z Devonem?

\- On się do mnie nie odzywa, wiesz? - odparłam zgryźliwie.

\- Naprawdę powinnaś już się z nim skontaktować - oznajmiła z troską.

Żeby to było takie łatwe! Tak to mówiła, jakby zwyczajnie nie było wiadomo, kiedy Devon wróci z urlopu. A przecież był z nim dużo większy kłopot - ja nienawidziłam jego, on nienawidził mnie, no i miałam z nim dziecko. Powiedziałam to mamie. Przyjrzała mi się uważnie.

\- Wiesz, to nie jest tak, że się nienawidzicie - zapewniła mnie z przekonaniem. - Po prostu macie problem.

\- To on ma problem - obstawałam przy swoim jak mały urwis. - Nawet się nie chce przyznać do dziecka. Dupek jeden.

\- Nie wyrażaj się - odparła machinalnie. - Ale rzeczywiście mężczyźni potrafią tacy być.

\- Na szczęście nie wszyscy tak szczeniacko się zachowują - dodałam, a przed oczami stanął mi Harry. Skarciłam się w duchu za tę zmianę tematu, ale o Harrym nie dawało się nie myśleć. - Są jeszcze tacy, co nie biorą nóg za pas, jak słyszą, że jestem w ciąży.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wiedziałam, że rozumie, o kim mowa. Zarumieniłam się i szybko skierowałam rozmowę na ubrania.

***

\- Ginny, kochanie, przymierz to! - usłyszałam i mama wrzuciła mi coś górą do przebieralni. Wciągnęłam na siebie bluzkę i obejrzałam spodnie, które przyniosła.

Może i jestem wybredna, ale mówię wam, w życiu równie ohydnych spodni nie widziałam. Na ich widok o mało nie rzygnęłam, a na myśl o ich noszeniu miałam ochotę się zabić. Zrobione były z taniego, rozciągliwego materiału, pewnie z dodatkiem lycry, a na wysokości brzucha miały torbiastą wypukłość.

\- Nie będę tego nosić! - zaprotestowałam.

\- A to czemu? - zirytowała się mama. - Przecież to dla kobiet w ciąży!

\- Poważnie? - zadrwiłam. - Aha, to dlatego z ubraniami dla ciężarnych leżały...

Założyłam resztę swoich rzeczy i wyszłam z przebieralni, trzymając te przerażające spodnie jak najdalej od siebie. Kręcąc głową, oddałam je mamie.

\- Kobiety w ciąży takie noszą! - warknęła i wepchnęła mi spodnie z powrotem do rąk.

\- Ale tylko te, co nie mają za grosz przyzwoitości - skwitowałam.

\- A od kiedy ty taka rozpuszczona jesteś? - syknęła gniewnie. - Wysadzane diamentami spodenki od Gucciego ci się marzą?

\- Mogą być, jak najbardziej - powiedziałam z godnością. Mama chwyciła spodnie i rzuciła nimi we mnie.

\- Nie wiem, co ci się w nich nie podoba - burknęła. - Jak ja byłam w ciąży, to właśnie takie nosiłam.

\- Za którym razem? - spytałam niewinnie. Łypnęła na mnie groźnie. - Zresztą dużo starsza byłaś.

To był błąd. Kobietom się wieku nie wypomina. Powinnam była świetnie o tym pamiętać, ale wyleciał mi ten drobiazg z głowy. Pewnie przez ciążę mój zdrowy rozsądek zaszwankował, skoro takie głupstwo palnęłam. Trzeba było się z tego jakoś szybko wykręcić, żeby na mnie nie nawrzeszczała, jak na tamtą sprzedawczynię.

\- I w ogóle... mądrzejsza... - dodałam prędko. Znów groźnie łypnęła.

\- Bierzemy - powiedziała krótko. Mówiła o tych właśnie workowatych spodniach z miejscem na brzuch.

\- Nie chcę! - upierałam się, przyciągając spojrzenia kupujących. - Mamo, wyglądałabym jak kangur!

\- Bzdura - mruknęła i ruszyła do kasy.

\- Proszę cię, mamo, tylko nie takie! - błagałam. - Będę karmić piersią!

Znieruchomiała, po czym powoli obróciła się w moją stronę.

\- Wezmę sobie spodnie od dresu. I będę karmić piersią, a dziecko pójdzie na studia do Harvardu albo Oksfordu, dostanie same celujące i zostanie chirurgiem. Albo astronautą.

Namyślała się chwilę, po czym powiedziała:

\- Ale masz żadnej chemii w siebie nie ładować...

\- Dobrze, załatwione.

\- ... przy porodzie - dokończyła.

Teraz to ja musiałam się chwilę namyślić. Ani trochę? Będzie ciężko. Słyszałam różne straszne historie o tym, jaki to potworny ból. I mogłam sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jak to jest, kiedy trzeba z siebie wycisnąć tyłkiem coś rozmiarów arbuza. Parcie, pot i krzyki... Z drugiej strony, te spodnie były wprost niemożliwie szkaradne. Jakby mnie w nich Harry zobaczył, zaavadowałabym się chyba.

\- W porządku... - uległam w końcu. Mama się rozchmurzyła, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to normalne, żeby matce tyle radości sprawiało szantażowanie dzieci. Ktoś tu się powinien leczyć, zdecydowanie.


	6. Czwarty i piąty miesiąc

W czwartym miesiącu poranne mdłości w końcu mi przeszły. Harry miał jednak przedtem okazję sobie pooglądać, jak ładnie puszczam pawia. Szczęściem nie spanikował i bynajmniej nie przestał się do mnie odzywać. A ja po paru miesiącach, podczas których przy Harrym potrafiłam się tylko głupio uśmiechać, znów byłam w stanie normalnie z nim rozmawiać. Wróciła mi mowa! I Merlinowi chwała.

Kiedy u mamy gościły raz jej koleżanki, postanowiłam wyskoczyć na zakupy, żeby im się nie narzucać. Tym bardziej, że wszyscy chłopcy grali sobie tymczasem w quidditcha, jak zwykle, a Hermiona pewnie siedziała gdzieś w domu z książką. Gdy wróciłam, mama i jej cztery znajome siedziały w salonie i gawędziły przy herbacie. Próbowałam niezauważenie przemknąć się do swojego pokoju, ale i tak mnie nakryły. Na widok mojego brzucha, który trochę mi już zaczynał biust wyprzedzać, ożywiły się i zawołały mnie do salonu.

\- W którym jesteś miesiącu? - spytała jedna.

\- Parę tygodni temu minął czwarty - odparłam, siadając obok mamy.

\- A to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? - spytała druga.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Dopiero za dwa tygodnie idę na USG - odpowiedziałam skromnie. W otoczeniu tej czwórki kobiet szybko ogarnęła mnie lekka klaustrofobia.

\- Można się dowiedzieć na inne sposoby - oświadczyła pierwsza, a wtedy pozostałe zaczęły między sobą szeptać. Zachichotałam nerwowo.

\- No wiesz, Laurel? Głupie babskie przesądy... - westchnęła mama.

\- Jakie przesądy? - zainteresowałam się szczerze. Brzmiało to dosyć ciekawie, a dezaprobata mamy dodawała tematowi atrakcyjności.

\- Na przykład można odczytać płeć dziecka w chińskim kalendarzu księżycowym - odparła Laurel. Różdżką machnęła w powietrze, potem dotknęła dłoni i zjawił się arkusz papieru - tabelka z liczbami u góry i nazwami miesięcy z boku, o polach pokolorowanych na niebiesko i różowo.

\- O, proszę! - powiedziała z przejęciem. - Ile masz lat?

\- Osiemnaście.

Mama lekko zesztywniała w tym momencie. Laurel tymczasem przytknęła palec do osiemnastki na górnej krawędzi tabelki.

\- A kiedy dziecko było poczęte?

\- W czerwcu.

Laurel dotknęła linijki czerwca i przejechała palcami wzdłuż linii, aż spotkały się na jednym polu. Niebieskim.

\- To będzie chłopiec! - oznajmiła z przekonaniem.

\- Bzdury - mruknęła mama.

\- Chcesz coś nam powiedzieć, Molly? - spytała uprzejmie Laurel. Na jej ustach igrał uśmiech.

\- Jak można wierzyć w jakieś tabelki? - prychnęła mama.

\- No to upewnijmy się - rzekła Laurel. Podała mi rękę i wstałyśmy. - Sprawdza się kształt brzucha... - tu usłyszałam lekceważące parsknięcie mamy - ... i jak wypukłość jest nisko, to będzie chłopiec, a jak wysoko - dziewczynka.

Schyliła się, ja tymczasem uniosłam dół bluzki i odsłoniłam brzuszek, przypominający małego arbuza. Patrzyła chwilę, a potem, prostując się, obwieściła: - Dziewczynka! - na co mama natychmiast odzyskała rezon i zaśmiała się triumfalnie.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze, masz rację. - Laurel nie zamierzała dać się skompromitować. - Żeby to rozstrzygnąć, sprawdzimy jeszcze inaczej. - Obróciła się do mnie. - Bierze się obrączkę ślubną i kawałek sznurka...

Zaraz, moment, chwilunia!

\- Ale ja... jeszcze nie wyszłam za mąż... - wyjąkałam. Mama znieruchomiała jak słup soli.

\- Żaden problem - uśmiechnęła się Laurel. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Może być pierścionek zaręczynowy, jestem pewna, że to nie robi różnicy.

No i masz, znowu klops. Już otwierałam usta, żeby to wszystko jakoś wytłumaczyć, kiedy mama mi przerwała.

\- Nie mamy tu pierścionka zaręczynowego - odezwała się z wymuszonym spokojem. - Jest u jubilera, trzeba go dopasować. Harry nie sprawdził, w jakim ma być rozmiarze, zanim się oświadczył, głuptasek. Ginny, kochanie, przyjdź na momencik do kuchni, dobrze?

Nie czekając na ripostę, zaciągnęła mnie do kuchni i zatrzasnęła za nami drzwi. W progu stanęłam jak wryta. I szczęka mi opadła.

\- Coś ci powiem, póki na mnie nie krzyczysz - zaczęła z miejsca mama. I mówiła dalej, bo ja zwyczajnie zapomniałam języka w gębie. - Jak one tylko usłyszały, że jesteś w ciąży, to wypytywały mnie, kiedy było wesele. Nie mogłam im się przecież przyznać, że moja osiemnastoletnia córka będzie samotną matką...

\- ... bo byłby skandal? - dokończyłam. Pierwszy szok minął i ogarniała mnie złość. - No przepraszam, teraz już przynoszę wstyd rodzinie?

\- Ginny, ty nie znasz takich ludzi - tłumaczyła mama. - Słuchaj, oni mają swoje zasady, jakby się dowiedzieli, że jeszcze wcale się za mąż nie wybierałaś...

\- To co, już by cię więcej nie zaprosili na wieczornego brydża? - zadrwiłam. - Jaka piękna tragedia!

\- Nie mów tak do mnie! - fuknęła. - Jesteśmy szanowaną rodziną, a wiesz, że jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą...

\- Weasleyowie szanowaną rodziną? - zaśmiałam się ponuro. - Dajże spokój.

\- Virginia!

\- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! - podniosłam głos. - W szkole za samo nazwisko Weasley miałam przechlapane! Tato uwielbia mugoli, od lat ma tę samą pracę i nigdy nie awansuje. I do tego jesteśmy biedni. Wydaje ci się, że przez to, że zaszłam w ciążę przed ślubem, ktoś będzie o nas myślał jeszcze gorzej?

Nie odpowiedziała nic; wyglądała tak, jakbym uderzyła ją w twarz. W ogóle nie zastanowiłam nad tym, co właśnie ode mnie usłyszała. I nie mogłam już tego cofnąć, musiałam być gotowa rozliczyć się z każdego słowa. Gdy się w końcu odezwała, głos tak jej drżał, że aż serce mi się ścisnęło:

\- Później o tym pomówimy. - W oczach miała łzy. Odwróciła się i ruszyła do salonu, a na odchodnym dosłownie spopieliła mnie wzrokiem.

Byłam wściekła. Nawet nie konkretnie na mamę, jednak wściekła, bez dwóch zdań. Wyszłam z kuchni i niemal wybiegłam na podwórko, o mało nie tratując przy tym Harry'ego.

\- Coś się stało? - zawołał, widząc, że ze złości aż się trzęsę.

\- Okazało się, że jesteśmy zaręczeni! - wypaliłam.

\- Co? Od kiedy? - zdziwił się.

\- Od chwili, kiedy moja mama straciła rozum - warknęłam. Przysiadłam pod drzewem, zacisnęłam zęby i wypuściłam powietrze z płuc.

\- Opowiesz mi o tym? - poprosił, dosiadając się do mnie.

Streściłam mu całą rozmowę z mamą, nie pomijając tego, jak ją na końcu potraktowałam. Wysłuchał mnie ze zrozumieniem i poczułam się trochę mniej podle.

\- Poważnie tak myślisz? - spytał ostrożnie, kiedy skończyłam. - O swojej rodzinie?

Podumałam nad tym przez chwilę, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Zobaczyłam przy okazji, że ubrudził się trochę - pewnie na dzisiejszym quidditchu. I miał ładnie rozczochrane włosy po całym dniu latania na miotle. Zorientował się, na co patrzę, i natychmiast zaczął je przyklepywać.

\- Znów mam włosy jakby piorun w rabarbar strzelił? - zażartował, próbując ułożyć sobie czuprynę.

\- Nie, zostaw... - Złapałam jego rękę i pociągnęłam w dół. - Lubię takie.

\- Mówisz i masz! - Uwolnił rękę i rozwichrzył sobie włosy. Teraz sterczały mu na wszystkie strony jak fryzura afro u czarnoskórego. Parsknęłam i wzięłam się sama za ich układanie.

\- Aż tak, to może nie rób. - Przyczesałam go odrobinę. - Masz wyglądać, jakbyś właśnie wstał z łóżka, nie jakby cię tornado porwało.

Wybuchnął śmiechem, a i mnie udzieliła się jego wesołość na widok tego arcydzieła fryzjerskiej sztuki. Zostanę stylistką, zobaczycie!

\- A tak w ogóle... - Puściłam Harry'ego i bawiąc się źdźbłem trawy, mówiłam dalej: - Nie chciałam jej nic takiego powiedzieć. Wkurzyłam się, że własna mama się mnie wstydzi...

\- Nieprawda, nie wstydzi się ciebie - zapewnił.

Aha, uważaj, bo ci uwierzę...

\- Oj, nie bądź już taki milutki! - Szturchnęłam go żartobliwie w ramię. - Nagadała koleżankom, że się pobieramy! Pewnie myśli, że sobie z tą ciążą nie radzę.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa - czemu powiedziała, że wychodzisz za mnie? A nie za Devona? - zaciekawił się Harry.

Zarumieniłam się, co zwykle naprawdę rzadko mi się zdarza. Ja, Virginia Weasley, miałabym się rumienić z byle powodu? Broń Merlinie!

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może dlatego, że wszyscy się spodziewali, że to z tobą się kiedyś zwiążę - mówiłam, a z każdym słowem czułam się coraz bardziej paskudnie, ale musiałam to powiedzieć. - Wiesz, odkąd się w tobie podkochiwałam, jak byliśmy w Hogwarcie.

Na chwilę zrzedła mu mina - aż się zdziwiłam - ale zaraz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Czyli jesteś moją narzeczoną, a tylko nasze dziecko nie jest moje? - spytał.

\- W pokręconym świecie mojej mamy - tak! - parsknęłam. Uśmiechał się nadal, ale widać było, że nie do końca mu się to podoba.

***

\- Ginny! - krzyknęła z dołu mama. - Chodź szybko, bo się spóźnimy!

\- No idę, idę! - odkrzyknęłam ze złością. Byłam już w piątym miesiącu i właśnie wybierałam się na swoje pierwsze USG. Napisałam list do Devona - niezbyt chętnie - z pytaniem, czy chciałby zobaczyć zdjęcie dziecka. Minął tydzień, zero odpowiedzi. Co za dupek! Jakbym nie musiała się tak obrzydliwie wzorowo zachowywać, już bym drania znalazła i wbiłabym mu trochę rozumu do tego pustego łba. Niestety musiałam mieć interes dziecka na uwadze. Dziecko potrzebuje ojca, a gdyby rzeczonemu ojcu sąd zakazał zbliżania się do mnie, byłby z tym problem.

Na strojeniu się przed wyjściem na badanie zeszła mi cała godzina, co zresztą było stratą czasu, bo w szpitalu zaraz trzeba się przebierać w te wkładane od przodu ohydne jednorazowe fartuchy z flizeliny. Za pieniądze, które idą na utrzymanie szpitali, mogliby te fartuchy sobie sprawić porządniejsze. Na przykład z materiału, a nie z czegoś, czym po użyciu można się podetrzeć.

Nie odzywając się do siebie, teleportowałyśmy się do Świętego Munga i zajęłyśmy miejsca w poczekalni. Od czasu pamiętnej wymiany zdań w kuchni wiele ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy. Nie winię mamy, powiedziałam jej w końcu straszne rzeczy. I bardzo chciałam coś zrobić, żeby to naprawić.

\- Mamo... - zaczęłam, próbując sklecić sensowne zdanie.

\- Virginia Weasley! - zawołała pielęgniarka. Jęknęłam cicho, ale posłusznie wstałam i ruszyłam za nią, a mama za nami.

Kazali mi się przebrać w ten wstrętny fartuch, a potem położyć na niezbyt przyjemnie pachnącym łóżku. Jak łatwo zgadnąć, nienawidzę szpitali. Chyba od czasu, kiedy widziałam w szpitalu tatę, po tym, jak zaatakował go wąż, gdy byłam w czwartej klasie. Nie cierpię myśleć, że doktor wie rzeczy, których mi nie mówi, i okłamuje mnie, żebym się tylko nie martwiła.

Pielęgniarka wysmarowała mnie czymś galaretowatym, następnie przyłożyła mi do brzucha dziwaczny przyrząd, zimny jak diabli, a kiedy nim poruszyła, zerkając na mały telewizorek obok, na ekranie ukazał się czarno-biały obraz. Usłyszałyśmy wyraźny, równy puls.

\- To chłopiec - powiedziała. - Zdrowo wygląda.

Nie słuchałam jej nawet, patrzyłam jak urzeczona na to, co miałam przed oczami. Mój potomek. Moje własne dziecko. Przyszedł mi do głowy Woody Allen i wyobraziłam sobie, że oglądam przyszłego męża... Może lepiej ten śliski temat pominę.

Pielęgniarka poszła przygotować dla nas ruchome zdjęcia, więc mogłam chwilę porozmawiać z mamą. Odezwała się pierwsza:

\- Przepraszam, że powiedziałam koleżankom, że wychodzisz za mąż. - Nie odwracała wzroku i widać było, że szczerze jej przykro. - To nie dlatego, żebym się ciebie wstydziła, zapewniam.

\- W porządku, mamo - odparłam natychmiast, widząc, że jest bliska płaczu. - A ja naprawdę nie chciałam złych rzeczy o naszej rodzinie mówić, cieszę się, że mój syn ma taką. Mam na nazwisko Weasley i jest mi z tym dobrze.

Obie uśmiechnęłyśmy się szeroko i zaraz mocno się wyściskałyśmy. Idealna scenka na rodzinną fotkę. Jak każdy, kto ma po kolei w głowie, czegoś takiego zwyczajnie nie trawię, więc załatwiłam sprawę metodą drastyczną:

\- Oby tylko mały nic nie odziedziczył po Devonie, bo będę musiała go zabić.

Nawet się nie podejmuję opisywania, jak wrogo i surowo mama wtedy na mnie spojrzała. Nie ma w angielskim tylu przysłówków, żeby to odpowiednio oddać.

Melduję wykonanie zadania!


	7. Urządzamy pępkowe

Nie minęło jeszcze nawet osiem miesięcy mojej ciąży, a już mama uzmysłowiła sobie coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Na Merlina! - zawołała nagle pewnego poranka, gdy przyszłam rano na śniadanie i usiadłam do stołu obok Hermiony. - To już ósmy miesiąc! Musimy wyprawić pępkowe!

Nic nie zrozumiałam, rzecz jasna. Co mielibyśmy wyprawić? Pępowinę? Mniejsza o to, co komu po mojej wyprawionej pępowinie, ale chyba powinnam najpierw urodzić?

Ech, wyglądało na to, że od tej ciąży zaczynam majaczyć.

\- Pępkowego? Przyjęcia? - upewniła się Hermiona. Wyglądała, jakby przypomniała sobie, że ma coś okropnie ważnego do zrobienia, a na to albo już za późno, albo pora działać i liczy się każda sekunda, trzeba przebiec ze trzy mile, żeby to załatwić, i tak się nie zdąży, a za spóźnienie łeb urywają... Wiecie, o co chodzi. Szeroko otwartymi oczami popatrzyła na mamę, a ta kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak! Nie wyprawiliśmy pępkowego, a dziecka przecież już tylko patrzeć! - odparła nerwowo.

\- I dobrze, nie muszę mieć pępkowego - powiedziałam skromnie, chociaż myślałam zupełnie co innego. Kto by nie chciał przyjęcia? Nieważne, że to z okazji, że uprawiałam seks bez porządnego zabezpieczenia, dostanę prezenty! No dobra, to dla dziecka, ale prezent to prezent.

\- Ginny, nie gadaj głupstw! - Mama podeszła do nas, a Hermiona machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała pergamin i pióro. - To do dzieła! - rzekła władczo. - Zaprosimy ciocię Georgię, znajomych z Zakonu, babcię Ginny...

\- Jak my damy radę wszystkich na czas powiadomić? - spytała Hermiona, w jej głosie pobrzmiewały nutki histerii. - To przecież niedługo! A jeśli nikt nie da rady przyjść?

\- Hermiona, spokojnie. - Ron kojącym gestem położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie denerwuj się.

\- Nie denerwować się?! - wykrzyknęła. - Mam się nie denerwować?!

\- No... - odpowiedział. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony mówił bardzo cicho.

\- Niech ci będzie. - Opanowała się trochę. - Ale kiedy to przyjęcie zrobić? Jak ktoś nie będzie mógł przyjść, to co zrobimy? Albo jak Ginny wcześniej urodzi? - ciągnęła, a z każdym słowem coraz bardziej mi to wyglądało na zupełną panikę.

W mojej wyobraźni rysunkowa Hermiona gadała i robiła się większa i większa, aż się bałam, że wybuchnie - wpadnie w histerię, a potem - bach! A ona trajkotała dalej, więc uznałam, że trzeba interweniować.

\- Hermiono, oddychaj głęboko, coś wykombinujemy - powiedziałam, bo zaczynała snuć coraz straszniejsze scenariusze i powoli dochodziła do pożaru domu i spalenia szykowanych godzinami dekoracji. - Bach - mruknęłam, obserwując, jak trajluje jak zwariowana.

\- Co takiego? - zapytała nagle.

\- No... bach - powiedziałam, bezskutecznie usiłując wymyślić podobnie brzmiące słówko, które miałoby jakiś sens, i żeby z tego wybrnąć, dodałam: - To znaczy... uspokój się. Po rosyjsku.

\- Naprawdę? - Jej zdrowemu rozsądkowi histeria nadal wchodziła w drogę. Pokiwałam głową. - Ja się jakoś się nie mogę zdyscyplinować do nauki innego języka... - zadumała się. - To znaczy, mówię po hiszpańsku i zawsze miałam zacięcie do francuskiego, ale to tyle... Aha, przerabiałam duńskie rozmówki. I chińskie... i to wszystko. A, i przez trzy lata miałam lekcje łaciny. I jeszcze Wiktor mi podstawy bułgarskiego objaśnił... Aha, i jeszcze...

\- Wszystkie języki świata tak przejedziemy? Bo to parę minut zajmie, zjadłbym coś tymczasem - warknął Ron. Pewnie to nie jej potok wymowy go wyprowadził z równowagi, a raczej wzmianka o byłym chłopaku Hermiony.

Popatrzyła na Rona ze złością i już po chwili na siebie krzyczeli. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Harrym, ja wymownie uniosłam wzrok ku niebu, a na to Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i powtórzył bezgłośnie: - Po rosyjsku?

***

W połowie dziewiątego miesiąca zrobiłam się naprawdę wielka, mówię wam - stopy zza brzucha jeszcze mogłam zobaczyć, ale nie pocieszało mnie to specjalnie. No i zawsze byłam szczuplutka, więc teraz czułam się jak zawodnik sumo.

Miałam wtedy na sobie nową białą sukienkę do kolan, taką z podwyższonym stanem - w biuście ciaśniejszą (biust w końcu podrósł, Merlinowi chwała), niżej rozkloszowaną i luźną, przepasaną czerwoną szarfą, zbiegającą się na środku w kokardę... Zapytacie pewnie, po co wam ją tak opisuję, że aż z nudów jęczycie i spadacie z krzeseł? Nie, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że miesiącami było mi we wszystkim niewygodnie i chciałabym, żebyście i wy trochę pocierpiały. Chodzi o to, że zwykle, jak każda normalna kobieta (i niektórzy mężczyźni), w takiej sukience czułabym się fantastycznie. Mnie jednak zwyczajnie ten wielki brzuch zawadzał. Stałam w swoim pokoju, wystrojona w tę sukienkę, i ponuro gapiłam się w lustro.

\- Ginny, chodźże na dół! - To mama do mnie zaglądnęła. - Za chwilę przyjdą goście. Chodź, bo własne pępkowe przegapisz!

\- Zaraz będę - odpowiedziałam, gapiąc się smętnie dalej.

\- Kochanie, wyglądasz świetnie - zapewniła mama, podchodząc i uśmiechając się do mojego odbicia.

\- Jak wieloryb - mruknęłam.

\- Nie aż tak, jak wiele kobiet w ósmym miesiącu - pocieszyła mnie. - Wybrałaś już jakieś imię? - spytała, głaszcząc mnie po brzuchu.

\- Może niech to będzie Chris... - zamyśliłam się. - Trochę już na niego tak mówię, chyba mu się podoba. Jak go tak nazywam, to mnie nie kopie. Za to jak usłyszy "Quentin", to protestuje!

Z jej pomocą założyłam buty - z tą oponą w miejscu brzucha sama nie dawałam rady - i razem zeszłyśmy na dół. W saloniku byli już niektórzy goście, a wśród nich...

\- Snape? - wyszeptałam w stronę mamy, nie odrywając wzroku od tłustych włosów mojego byłego nauczyciela eliksirów. - Zaprosiłaś Snape'a?

\- Jest w Zakonie, nie wypadało go nie zaprosić! - odszepnęła. - To twój nauczyciel!

\- Tak, i przez ostatnie siedem lat w Hogwarcie mój kat osobisty - syknęłam, ale gniew szybko zastąpiła ciekawość, kiedy do Snape'a podeszła od tyłu jakaś kobieta i objęła go za szyję. W pierwszej chwili się ucieszyłam, że ktoś w końcu zrobi światu przysługę i udusi tego padalca. Zaraz się jednak zorientowałam, że ona go przytula.

\- Kto to? - zapytałam cicho mamę, wskazując głową tę kobietę.

\- Nie pamiętasz? - parsknęła. - Profesor Sinistra, uczyła cię astronomii.

Dopiero wtedy mi zaświtało, że ja ją przecież znam. Te bujne, kasztanowe włosy i szczery uśmiech... Naprawdę nigdy wcześniej dokładnie jej się nie przyjrzałam. W sumie nic dziwnego - na lekcjach astronomii, o północy, jest całkiem ciemno.

\- Bez okularów jej nie poznałam - odparłam, wpatrzona w niezwykłą parę. Snape miał kwaśną minę; właśnie coś powiedział, a Sinistra wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Cudownie razem wyglądają! - zachwyciła się mama.

\- Chodzą ze sobą? - zdziwiłam się. Że też go ktoś dał radę znosić choćby na jednej randce!

\- Zależy kogo spytasz! - odpowiedziała wesoło i ruszyła witać kolejnych gości.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju i od razu moje spojrzenie padło na Harry'ego. Oparty o ścianę, rozmawiał z Szalonookim Moodym i z Lupinem, a gdy Lupin zaczął do niego mówić, nagle uniósł głowę. Popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęliśmy się bezwiednie.

\- Ginny! - syknął Fred, ciągnąc mnie za rękaw. - Kogo ty tam podglądasz?

\- Nikogo. - Obróciłam się niechętnie do niego. Fred wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, identycznie jak stojący za nim George.

\- Chodź, musisz coś zobaczyć! - powiedział, holując mnie za sobą do kąta parę kroków dalej. Bliźniacy mieli stamtąd widok na Snape'a, stojącego samotnie i mierzącego pokój wzrokiem pełnym wzgardy.

\- Co wy zrobiliście? - zaniepokoiłam się.

\- Patrz tam - George wskazał idącą w stronę ponurego mistrza eliksirów dziewczynkę.

\- To mała Tonks - objaśnił Fred. Tonks kilka lat wcześniej wyszła za mugola, nie pamiętam, jak on się nazywa. Ich córeczka miała mniej więcej siedem lat.

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitała się. Snape tylko łypnął spode łba. - Mam na imię Kennedy.

\- I myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - odpowiedział zimno.

\- A pan to kto? - spytała z czarującym uśmiechem.

\- Nie twój interes - odburknął.

\- Mogę pana o coś spytać? - poprosiła słodziutko.

\- Spytać, to należałoby najpierw, czy ktoś ci pozwolił głos zabierać - odpowiedział.

\- Skąd się biorą dzieci? - zapytała. Fred i George już trzęśli się ze śmiechu.

\- Z piekła - odparł lodowato. Wcale się nie speszyła.

\- Mamusia mi mówiła, że aniołek przynosi je z nieba na skrzydłach! - powiedziała, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- Twoja mamusia jest pomylona, a ty pewnie masz to po niej w genach.

Zamilkli na chwilę, a na ustach Snape'a już powoli wykwitał złośliwy grymas, ale Kennedy odezwała się ponownie:

\- Widziałam dzisiaj motylka! - pochwaliła się.

\- Cóż za osiągnięcie - skwitował lodowato.

\- Miał złamane skrzydełko. A ja mu naprawiłam! - paplała. - Potem go dałam tatusiowi, tatuś powiedział "dziękuję", a ja powiedziałam "proszę"!

\- I tak to świat stał się lepszy - zadrwił Snape. - Zjawił się nowy Gandhi.

Kennedy sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła kwiat mlecza.

\- Znalazłam go koło domu. To jest kwiatuszek! Nazwałam go Jeremy. Weźmie go pan sobie? - Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń z kwiatkiem.

\- Zielsko? Jak to miło - powiedział, marszcząc nos, i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Przyłożyła kwiatek do ucha i oznajmiła: - Jeremy mówi, że chce się z panem zaprzyjaźnić!

\- Na pewno Jeremy ci to mówi, a nie jakieś natrętne głosy w twojej głowie? - udał zainteresowanie, patrząc na nią z kamienną twarzą.

Rozchichotała się na całego. Chyba była to dla niego konsternacja - spojrzał na Kennedy podejrzliwie i odsunął się odrobinę; pewnie rzadko ktoś reagował na jego szyderstwa śmiechem. Onieśmieleniem i płaczem - jak najbardziej, ale nie śmiechem.

\- Zabawny pan jest! - powiedziała w końcu. Z drugiej kieszeni wyjęła czekoladową żabę. - To moje ulubione. Poczęstuje się pan? Mamusia zawsze mi powtarza, że trzeba się dzielić.

\- Eee... Nniee... Dziękuję - wykrztusił, jakby przerażony słowami, które wydobywały mu się z ust. Czyżby próbował być... uprzejmy? Niemożliwe, uprzejmość u Snape'a to coś, co nigdy się nie zdarza. O Merlinie, polotu mu zabrakło! Najwyraźniej nie umiał wydrwić tego, co powiedziała.

\- Tonks! - podniósł głos. - Zabieraj małą ode mnie!

\- Co tam, Seviczku? - spytała słodko Sinistra. - Nie dajesz rady już nawet niewinnego dziecka obrazić? Wstydź się.

\- Nie mów do mnie "Seviczku". A to nie jest normalne dziecko - burknął, patrząc z obawą na Kennedy. - Od oglądania tego Freda Rogersa w telewizji coś jej się w głowie pomieszało.

Kennedy uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, a potem odwróciła się i ruszyła, podśpiewując "A wonderful day in the Neighborhood" - Snape na pewno ją usłyszał - by po chwili podejść do nas i przybić piątkę z Fredem i George'em.

\- Dałaś czadu jak cholera! - zaśmiał Fred i wsunął w jej dłoń parę złotych monet.

\- Już się bałem, że skończysz na tym, skąd się biorą dzieci. Dobra robota, porządnie go nastraszyłaś! - pochwalił ją George i na jej wyciągniętej dłoni położył jeszcze kilka galeonów.

\- Zapłaciliście dziecku, żeby nastraszyło Snape'a? - prychnęłam. - Co z wami? Sami nie możecie?

Zignorowali mnie.

\- To komu następny numer wywiniemy? - spytał George.

\- Może Szalonookiemu? - wyszczerzył się złośliwie Fred.

\- Jasne! Trzeba mu powiedzieć, że mała jest przebranym śmierciożercą! - zarechotał George.

\- Założę się, że w najwyżej dziesięć sekund walnie ją klątwą! - oznajmił Fred. Jęknęłam cicho i postanowiłam się oddalić, zanim Szalonooki wykryje spisek.

Harry chwilowo nie miał towarzystwa - do Moody'ego już szła Kennedy, a Lupin rozmawiał z moją mamą - więc wykazałam się inicjatywą i poszłam z nim porozmawiać.

\- Hej! - zagadnęłam. Już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy wtem zrobiło się zamieszanie. Moody wyszarpnął nagle różdżkę, wycelował w Kennedy i z okrzykiem: - Ręce precz od mojej piersiówki! - strzelił w dziewczynkę oszałamiaczem.

Spojrzałam na Harry'ego ze zgrozą.

\- Wynośmy się z miejsca zbrodni, chodź - zasugerował, wskazując schody. Kiwnęłam głową i szybko ruszyliśmy na górę. Potem przeszliśmy korytarzem w stronę pokoju Rona, żeby tam poszukać odrobiny prywatności, ale na ten sam pomysł ktoś już wpadł wcześniej. Krótko mówiąc, Ron i Hermiona poszli tam się migdalić.

\- Jezu... - syknęłam, zasłoniłam oczy, cofnęłam się i zamknęłam drzwi. Harry przyglądał mi się z rozbawieniem. - Co za dom! - westchnęłam. - Syrenę mam włączać, jak wchodzę?

Zaśmiał się cicho, wziął mnie za rękę i poszliśmy do innego pokoju. Owszem, do mojego. I siedliśmy sobie na moim łóżku.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? Poza oglądaniem, jak Szalonooki pacyfikuje dzieci? - spytał wesoło. Aż mi się zrobiło ciepło na sercu.

\- Może być - przyznałam. - Tylko do kitu, że te wszystkie prezenty, to tak naprawdę nie dla mnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz... - zaczął Harry.

\- Jak to miło, że ktoś mój egoizm przejrzał! - stwierdziłam ostentacyjnie.

\- ... więc kupiłem ci to - dokończył i wyciągnął z kieszeni - wcale nie przesadzam! - najpiękniejszy pierścionek, jaki w życiu widziałam. I pewnie piękniejszego w życiu nie zobaczę. Z cienką, srebrną obrączką i kwadratowym rubinowym oczkiem - prosty, ale prześliczny.

Na moment zrobiłam wielkie oczy i zakryłam usta dłonią, jakbym mówiła "naprawdę nie musiałeś", ale oczywiście zaraz chciwie wyciągnęłam rękę po pierścionek i wsunęłam go na środkowy palec prawej dłoni.

\- Bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję - powiedziałam i przycisnęłam się do niego. Znów ogarnął mnie ten jego czysty, mocny zapach. Aż mi zawirowało w głowie; po raz kolejny wprost nie mogłam się go nawąchać. Kiedy rozluźniłam uścisk, nie cofnęłam się, tylko ułożyłam mu dłonie na karku; ręce Harry'ego objęły mnie w talii.

\- Wypatrzyłem ten pierścionek, jak ostatnio byłem na Pokątnej - powiedział Harry, spoglądając mi w oczy. - No i... pomyślałem o tobie. - Uniósł rękę i wplótł dłoń w moje włosy. To było cudowne, a jeszcze lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy mieli więcej ikry i pociągnęli to dalej. Sądzę, że Harry by się zdecydował, ale akurat musiał się napatoczyć George. Pędem przebiegł korytarz, a klamkę szarpnął tak mocno, że o mało mi drzwi nie wyrwał z zawiasów. Szybciutko odsunęłam się od Harry'ego.

\- Słuchaj, Ginny... - wydyszał George, opierając się o framugę. - Pamiętasz może, jak się rzuca to zaklęcie do strzelania linami?

\- Nie pamiętam. Pewnie Hermiona będzie wiedzieć. A po co ci? - zaciekawiłam się.

\- Szaloonoki świruje. Wiecie... Na żartach, to on się chyba nie zna - odparł George. Po jego twarzy błądził uśmiech. - Gdzie jest Hermiona?

\- U Rona w pokoju - powiedziałam, usiłując nie myśleć, co tam niedawno widziałam.

\- Uuu! - George'owi zaświeciły się oczy. - Czyżby Ronuś dobrał się jej do...

\- Potem się będziesz z brata nabijał - przerwałam, podchodząc do niego. - Idź i ratuj świat przed złym Doktorem Szalonookim... - mówiłam, usiłując wypchnąć go za drzwi - zanim uprowadzi profesora, porwie Gilligana z wyspy, albo...

George jest ode mnie o wiele silniejszy, więc tylko przytrzymał się framugi i popatrzył na mnie dziwnie.

\- Wiesz co? Mówił ci już ktoś, że nawiedzona jesteś?

\- Wiem o tym, wyjdź! - odparłam i zatrzasnęłam mu drzwi przed nosem. Rozumiecie może coś z tego, co mu naplotłam? Przypuszczam, że powiedziałam cokolwiek, bo po prostu chciałam znów zostać sam na sam z Harrym, ale jak by nie było, te mugolskie filmy i seriale nieźle pokręciłam.

Teatralnie potoczyłam wzrokiem po suficie, po czym wróciłam na łóżko.

\- No to powiedz mi, hmm... - O co ja go właściwie chciałam zapytać? - Co ty tutaj robisz?

Zabrzmiało to trochę inaczej, niż miało zabrzmieć. Prawda? Tak jakoś oskarżycielsko i wrednie.

\- Mmm... słucham? - spytał.

\- Chciałam powiedzieć... No... Słyszałam, że masz mieszkanie. A ty siedzisz u nas w Norze... Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko, uwielbiam cię... To znaczy, uwielbiam cię tu gościć, a nie, eee...

O rany, o rany, aż się zasapałam! Gadałam coraz gorsze bzdury i nie mogłam przestać, słowa się ze mnie sypały, z każdym zdaniem pogrążałam się bardziej i wychodziło z tego jedno wielkie "niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli"...

\- Ginny! - wtrącił się. - Rozumiem, naprawdę.

Co za ulga, zrozumiał. Albo naprawdę świetnie kłamał. W każdym razie sprawił, że się wreszcie przymknęłam.

\- Wyprowadziłem się i szukam nowego mieszkania. I siedzę u ciebie, póki sobie czegoś nie znajdę - wyjaśnił. - Jedno cudne miejsce już znalazłem, ale żeby się tam zainstalować - nie wiem, czy sobie pozwolę.

\- Gdzie to jest? - zainteresowałam się.

\- Patrz, tu masz tamten stary dom - pokazał na pościeli miejsce obok rozdarcia kołdry. Narysował palcem linię w moją stronę i wymienił jakąś nazwę ulicy. - Tutaj jest Pokątna - mówił dalej, wskazując parę centymetrów od mojej nogi. - Stamtąd przechodzisz na drugą stronę tej ulicy - ściszył głos i przejechał dłonią po narzucie i po moim udzie, aż mnie zamrowiło w miejscu, gdzie dotknęły jego palce, a mój oddech nagle przyśpieszył; zerknęłam na niego spod rzęs, potem znów spuściłam oczy. - Skręcasz i już masz prosto - powiedział cicho, dotykając wewnętrznej strony uda, coraz bliżej miejsca, gdzie mrowiło mnie najbardziej. Wsunął mi dłoń pod sukienkę; myślałam, że zemdleję z rozkoszy. - I to tu właśnie się wybieram - wyszeptał, łaskocząc mnie przez materiał majtek.

Ledwo mogłam oddychać. Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu prosto w twarz. Wręcz pożeraliśmy się wzrokiem i wtedy nagle... stało się. Nie oczekiwałam tego, choć przecież wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Niespodziewanie pokój aż zadygotał od huku, a potem usłyszeliśmy okrzyki i na dole zrobił się gwar. Jak znam bliźniaków, wysadzili coś w powietrze. Być może Szalonookiego.

Westchnęłam. Nastrój prysnął. Wstaliśmy, patrząc na siebie z rozczarowaniem.

\- Słuchaj, lepiej tam chodźmy... - odezwał się. Byłam pewna, że wolałby zostać. - Trzeba zobaczyć, czy nie ma ofiar.

Parsknęłam śmiechem. Poszliśmy na dół, ale myślami wciąż byliśmy w moim pokoju. Kto wie, do czego jeszcze by mogło tam dojść...

***

Nie mogłam spać tamtej nocy. Koło drugiej wstałam i wybrałam się na dół, bo miałam nadzieję, że spotkam Harry'ego. Cóż, tak dobrze to nie ma. Ewentualnie w dobrym romansie, ale u mnie - nigdy w życiu.

Wzięłam sobie coś do zjedzenia i miałam zamiar do Harry'ego sama zajrzeć, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Chris. Jeszcze nie przyszedł na świat, oczywiście, ale nie wątpiłam, że nie chciałby, żebym spała z kimś innym niż jego ojciec. Mimo to nie mogłam od siebie odepchnąć uczucia, które Harry mi dawał. Uczucia, że jestem dla kogoś najwspanialszą dziewczyną na świecie. A z tym ogromnym brzuchem - potrzebowałam czegoś takiego. Spojrzałam na pierścionek na palcu prawej dłoni i uśmiechnęłam się promiennie.

\- Nie możesz zasnąć? - spytała od drzwi mama. Potrząsnęłam głową. - Co ty tam pijesz? - wskazała na kieliszek, który trzymałam.

\- Truskawkowe daiquiri. Zachciało mi się czegoś takiego i...

\- Virginia! - wrzasnęła, podeszła i wyrwała mi kieliszek. - W ciąży nie wolno pić alkoholu!

\- Spokojnie, to bezalkoholowe. - Wymownie spojrzałam na mamę i odebrałam jej drinka. - Czyste i niewinne.

\- Aha. - Chyba się odrobinę zmieszała. - Jak mało co w tym domu.


	8. Dziewiąty miesiąc, odliczanie trwa

Minął dziewiąty miesiąc, a ja dalej byłam w ciąży.

Dziewięć miesięcy i tydzień, dziecka nie ma.

Dziewięć miesięcy, tydzień, dwa dni i pięć godzin, dziecko dalej nie przyszło na świat.

Dziewięć miesięcy, tydzień, dwa dni, pięć godzin i trzy minuty, tracę rozum.

\- Czemu to dziecko wreszcie nie wyjdzie?! - wrzasnęłam przy śniadaniu, aż wszyscy się na mnie zagapili.

\- Kochanie, wiem, jak się czujesz... - powiedziała z troską mama.

\- Naprawdę? Też jesteś w ciąży? - odparłam jadowicie. Mama popatrzyła na mnie wilkiem i pokręciła głową.

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby ono ze mnie wyszło? - histeryzowałam.

\- Może spróbuj wykurzyć je dymem - podsunął Fred.

\- Albo zrób tak, jak się robi z nornikami - wkładasz do nory szlauch, odkręcasz wodę i wypływają same - zaproponował George.

\- George, nie utopię dziecka - westchnęłam. Fred popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją. - Ani nie będę wykurzać dymem.

\- Znajdzie się jakiś sposób - zapewnił mnie Fred. - Na przykład możesz po prostu mocno przeć, aż się urodzi. Albo niech ktoś weźmie takie duże kuchenne szczypce i... - tu udał, że trzyma szczypce, i zademonstrował gwałtownym ruchem, co ma na myśli. Szczęściem do kuchni przyfrunął nasz puchacz Errol i przerwał ten pokaz.

\- Od kogo ten list, mamo? - spytałam głośno. Chciałam, żeby bliźniacy zmienili temat i nie mówili więcej o wsadzaniu mi szczypiec.

\- Od waszej cioci Georgii - odpowiedziała, czytając. - Wychodzi za mąż i zaprasza nas na wesele.

\- Ciocia Georgia? Ta, co nosi wąsy i tonę biżuterii? - spytał z odrazą George.

\- Jasne, że ta. Ona wygląda jak ten Mister T. z telewizji - stwierdził Ron.

Nie cierpię cioci Georgii. Była na moim pępkowym, na szczęście udało mi się z nią wtedy nie spotkać. Jest moją chrzestną i pewnie dlatego uwielbia denerwować właśnie mnie. Poza tym obcałowuje nas zawsze, gdy ją odwiedzamy - od tej jej szminki wyglądamy potem, jakbyśmy przesadzili z opalaniem.

\- Kiedy to wesele? - zapytałam.

\- Za tydzień - odparła mama i zwinęła list.

\- Zaproszonko z łaski na uciechę - podsumował Fred.

\- Co takiego? - warknęła mama.

\- Komuś wypadły w ostatniej chwili ważniejsze sprawy i zwolniły się miejsca, więc zlitowali się i zapraszają nas - objaśnił George.

Już miała mu coś odpowiedzieć, gdy do kuchni wszedł tato. Mama natychmiast wstała, żeby naszykować dla niego śniadanie. Zauważyłam, że przy okazji schowała szczypce do szuflady, a szufladę zamknęła zaklęciem.

\- Jesteśmy zaproszeni na wesele Georgii, Arturze! - powiedziała, wybijając jajka na skwierczącą patelnię.

\- Mojej siostrzyczki? Naprawdę? - rozpromienił się tato. - Muszę poznać faceta, co tę trollicę zechciał.

Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Wszyscy prócz mamy, naturalnie. Mama za to zmierzyła tatę takim spojrzeniem, że aż zsunął się z krzesła; niemal wjechał pod stół.

Tato nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie lubi siostry. Odkąd tylko pamiętam, wysłuchiwałam opowieści o tym, jaka z niej jędza. Słyszałam na przykład, że kiedyś zabrała mu dziecięcą miotełkę; gdy chciał ją dostać z powrotem, połamała ją, a do tego jeszcze wybiła mu przednie zęby. Jak byłam mała, tato opowiadał mi takie historie na dobranoc. Na końcu mawiał: "A teraz, Ginny, pomódl się, żeby o tobie kiedyś bracia dzieciom takich rzeczy nie opowiadali". Potem pytał: "A ciocia Georgia to kto?", a ja odpowiadałam ze śmiechem: "Szatan!". Wtedy całował mnie w czoło i gasił światło... Tak, wiem, jesteśmy nieźle pokręconą rodzinką.

\- A kiedy będzie to wesele? - spytał tato, prostując się na krześle.

\- Za tydzień - rzuciła przez ramię mama.

\- Aha. Więc zlitowali się w ostatniej chwili i zaprosili nas do kompletu - podsumował tato. Mama groźnie łypnęła na niego spod oka. W tym momencie usłyszałam, jak Fred szepcze do George'a: - Niektórym się zdaje, że nie wiemy, co mówimy...

***

\- Na razie, bawcie się dobrze! - mówiłam, ściskając mamę i tatę. Wyszczerzyłam się do Freda, a on pokazał mi środkowy palec, kiedy rodzice nie patrzyli.

\- Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty sobie tu zostaniesz - burknął George.

\- Bo jestem w ciąży. Nie mogę podróżować - oznajmiłam słodko. - No i już jakieś parę tygodni temu powinnam była urodzić.

\- Ja tam ci złego słowa nie powiem - westchnął ciężko Ron. - Sam bym w ciążę zaszedł, żeby tylko nie jechać do cioci Georgii na wesele. Durne ropuszysko! - jęknął.

\- Ronald! - krzyknęła mama.

\- Co? - odpowiedział niewinnie, jakby był naprawdę zdziwiony.

\- Nie wyrażaj się tak!

\- Nawet nie wiesz, o kim mówię!

\- Ale nie powinno się nikogo nazywać ropuszyskiem. - Mama lekko się zarumieniła.

\- Nawet cioci Georgii?

\- Ją można, byle tylko nie usłyszała! - roześmiał się tato. - No dobrze, George, Fred, Ron, Molly, wskakujemy do kominka i lecimy do Georgii. Bill i Charlie już u niej są, na pewno nie mogą się nas doczekać. - Odwrócił się do mnie. - Ginny, tylko żadnych chłopaków do domu nie wpuszczaj!

\- Oj, tato... - zamruczałam, a Harry odchrząknął.

\- Nie licząc Harry'ego, oczywiście - dodał z uśmiechem tato. - Harry z Hermioną zaopiekują się tobą, a my zstąpimy do głębin piekielnych.

Uścisnął mnie jeszcze raz, a potem wszedł w ogień i zniknął. Gdy już ich nie było, odwróciłam się do Hermiony i Harry'ego.

\- No to co robimy? - rzuciłam. Hermiona już otwierała usta, ale byłam szybsza: - Tylko mi nie mów, że czytamy.

\- Przecież nic nie mówię! - zaprotestowała.

\- Nie będziemy ani czytać, ani nawet zbliżać się do książek! - oświadczyłam. Hermionie wyraźnie zrzedła mina. Harry wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

\- Zrobimy to, co robią mugole, kiedy się nudzą.

\- A co robią? - zaciekawiłam się, wyobrażając sobie dziewczynę z chłopakiem nago w łóżku.

\- Zwykle oglądają filmy.

\- Racja, tato ma trochę filmów - odparłam. Poszliśmy na górę, gdzie stoi telewizor. Kiedyś w domu w ogóle nie oglądaliśmy telewizji, wystarczał nam quidditch, a pudło wyświetlające ruchome obrazki uważaliśmy za prymitywną zabawkę. Tacie jednak strasznie się to spodobało. Kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, przesiadywał przed ekranem całymi godzinami. Nauczenie się obsługi telewizora zajęło mu raptem parę dni, za to parę tygodni uczył się prawidłowo mówić "telewizja", bo wychodziła mu "tawalizja".

\- Okej... - Wyciągnęłam z szafki cały karton kaset wideo. - Mamy tu "Mój chłopak się żeni", "Cała ona", jest "Titanic"... No, teraz to orientacja taty stoi pod znakiem zapytania - dodałam, patrząc na to całe babskie kino.

\- Może ten? - Hermiona wskazała kasetę z napisem "Egzorcysta".

\- O czym to jest? - spytałam.

\- Pierwsze słyszę. No ale właściwie w życiu nie widziałem filmu - przyznał Harry. Oboje spojrzeliśmy na Hermionę, spodziewając się, że będzie wiedzieć, jak na kogoś wychowanego wśród mugoli przystało.

\- Nie znam, ja nie oglądam telewizji - stwierdziła tylko.

\- To niech będzie to. - Włożyłam kasetę do magnetowidu i nacisnęłam przycisk odtwarzania.

***

\- Czemu ona tak robi?! - wrzasnęłam, przyciskając się do Harry'ego. Gdyby mnie tak nie wystraszyła ta dziewczynka na ekranie, którą diabeł opętał, byłoby bardzo miło tak blisko chłopaka siedzieć.

\- Co robi? - pisnęła Hermiona, zwinięta w kłębek, z głową schowaną w ramionach. Przez większą część filmu zasłaniała oczy.

\- Pieprzy się krzyżem! - odkrzyknęłam. Zerknęłam na ekran i zobaczyłam, jak nawiedzone dziecko wpycha w siebie srebrny krzyż, a potem zbliżenie twarzy, jakby gnijącej; znów krzyknęłam, odwróciłam się i jeszcze mocniej przywarłam do piersi Harry'ego. Objął mnie ramieniem.

\- Powiem ci, jak skończy - szepnął mi do ucha. Poczułam na plecach dreszcze.

\- Wyliż mi! Wyliż mi! - rozległo się z głośnika.

\- Co tam się dzieje? - odszepnęłam, przytulona do Harry'ego policzkiem, i uniosłam wzrok.

\- Powiedzmy, że teraz zamiast krzyża mamy głowę tamtej kobiety - mruknął i parsknął na widok mojej miny.

***

Następnego dnia Hermiona zrobiła nam rano niezłą niespodziankę.

\- Na mnie już czas - oznajmiła. Jej rzeczy czekały spakowane pod drzwiami wyjściowymi.

\- Poważnie? - zdziwił się Harry.

\- Mam... trochę roboty. W pracy - wyjaśniła. Prawda, że kłamca z niej kiepski?

Złapałam ją mocno za ramię - właściwie to bardzo mocno - i pociągnęłam do kuchni.

\- W jakiej pracy? - drążyłam.

\- O co ci chodzi? Przecież ja pracuję! - uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. W tym momencie prawie wbiłam jej w rękę paznokcie. - No dobra... - westchnęła. - Tak pomyślałam, że powinniście trochę pobyć tylko ze sobą.

\- Zapomniałaś, że jestem w ciąży? - rzuciłam. W domyśle dodałam: i wszystkich chłopaków ode mnie odrzuca. Mogłaby się zorientować.

\- Oj, daj spokój. Widziałam, jak podczas tego filmu na ciebie patrzył - powiedziała wesoło. - Podobasz mu się.

\- Ale jestem w ciąży! - powtórzyłam.

\- To co? Nikt nie mówi, że już w tej chwili do czegoś między wami dojdzie - odparła. Popatrzyłam na nią spode łba. - I chyba mi nie powiesz, że tego nie chcesz.

Niech ją szlag.

\- Chyba nie powiem... - mruknęłam.

Nie liczyłam, że uda mi się znaleźć z Harrym sam na sam. Zawsze, kiedy rozmawialiśmy, w pobliżu kręcił się Ron albo Hermiona. Z jednym tylko wyjątkiem - podczas pępkowego, w moim pokoju, kiedy...

O Boże. Żeby tylko znów się to udało!

\- Świetnie! - podsumowała, uśmiechając się szeroko. - I wyślij kogoś po mnie, jakby Chris zechciał się pokazać - dodała i pogładziła mnie z czułością po brzuchu.

\- Jak się kiedyś doczekam w ogóle - stwierdziłam ponuro. - Do końca życia będę w tej ciąży, przysięgam.

***

Razem z Harrym pożegnaliśmy Hermionę. Gdy już poszła, spojrzałam na niego znacząco.

\- Zgadnij, co nas czeka - powiedziałam. Zrobił zdziwioną minę. - Musimy gotować!

\- Żartujesz.

\- Tak, jasne - odpowiedziałam. - Wiesz co? Już się robię głodna!

\- Ja też! - zawołał.

\- No proszę. To się po prostu w głowie nie mieści...

\- Więc od czego zaczniemy? - spytał, kiedy wchodziliśmy do kuchni.

\- Najpierw musimy zdecydować, co chcemy przyrządzić. Umiesz coś ugotować? - Sięgnęłam po książkę kucharską.

\- Wiesz, raz zrobiłem Dursleyom śniadanie. Ale tylko raz.

\- Czyli jesteś do niczego! - zadrwiłam. Taki mój ciążowy ciężki dowcip.

\- Hola, hola! Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi - odciął się. - Wcale nie jesteś lepsza. Byłem u ciebie tysiące razy, a jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś gotowała...

\- Przymknij się! - wtrąciłam i szturchnęłam go żartobliwie.

\- Dobra, dobra... - wyszczerzył zęby. - To co gotujemy?

\- Coś najprostszego, i żeby się dom nie spalił, jak to sknocę - oznajmiłam.

\- Naleśniki - Harry wskazał przepis.

\- Na obiad?

\- Nigdy śniadania na obiad nie jadłaś? - Popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.

\- Wiesz, śniadania, to ja z reguły jadam na śniadanie... - mówiłam, jakbym instruowała dwulatka - wiedziałam, że się zdenerwuje.

\- Jeszcze się musisz duuużo nauczyć - westchnął.

\- Śniadania, to posiłki, które się je rano, na śniadanie! - broniłam nawyków normalnych ludzi.

\- Mugole jedzą naleśniki na okrągło - zapewnił. Zerknęłam na niego podejrzliwie. - Naprawdę, przez całą dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. Mają nawet restauracje, gdzie naleśniki można dostać od świtu do nocy. Słyszałaś o The International House of Pancakes?

\- Bzdury opowiadasz. - Machnęłam lekceważąco ręką. - A jak jesteś mugolem i nie lubisz naleśników?

\- Że co? - odparł z taką miną, jakbym powiedziała, że mam rodzinę syren w piwnicy. - Kto nie lubi naleśników?

\- Bo ja wiem? Przestępcy? Eskimosi? Demokraci? - wyliczałam na palcach. - Na pewno jest trochę takich, co nie lubią.

Przez moment stał bez ruchu, zapatrzony przed siebie.

\- Ale my lubimy naleśniki, nie? - Pokiwałam tylko głową. - No to o czym ta rozmowa?

\- Wiesz, nie mam pojęcia. - Sama już nie wiedziałam, kto zaczął dyskusję. - Chyba zwyczajnie odwlekamy zabranie się do gotowania.

\- Aaa, no jasne - oznajmił. - Wszystko po to, żeby dom nie spalił się za szybko.

\- Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy się tylko spali - oceniłam nasze połączone kucharskie zdolności. - Może wyleci w powietrze?

\- Szkoda marzyć - powiedział, czytając przepis. - Ale tak czy siak, już po nas.

\- To zaczynamy? - zachichotałam.

Harry kazał sobie podać mąkę. Przypominam, że moja kuchnia za duża nie jest, gdzieniegdzie naprawdę trudno się wcisnąć, a meble są wysokie. Oczywiście mąka była pod samym sufitem i trzeba się było do niej wspinać. Wzięłam więc drabinkę, której używa mama, bez tej drabinki do szafek nie da rady się dostać.

Żeby wyciągnąć worek z mąką, nieźle musiałam się nagimnastykować. Gdy schodziłam z nim po drabinie, poślizgnęłam się, ale Harry był tuż obok i natychmiast mnie złapał. Na parę chwil znieruchomieliśmy w tej pozycji, patrząc sobie w oczy. Oczywiście w końcu poczuliśmy, że niewygodnie nam tak stać, a że jeszcze nie umieliśmy się zdobyć na zrobienie kolejnego kroku, wróciliśmy do gotowania jakby nigdy nic. I właśnie w ten sposób nasze podchody do naleśników potem wyglądały - wpadaliśmy na siebie, dotykaliśmy się dłońmi, albo po prostu wodziliśmy za sobą oczami.

\- Taki ma mieć kolor? - spytałam, gdy już mieliśmy przed sobą miskę gotowego ciasta.

\- Kolor mi nie przeszkadza, gorzej z zapachem - odparł, marszcząc nos. Schyliłam się nad miską, powąchałam ciasto i od kwaśnej woni aż się rozkaszlałam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że po usmażeniu to będzie wyglądać i pachnieć lepiej - podsumowałam.

***

Oparta o blat, stałam i przyglądałam się z boku, jak Harry odwraca naleśniki na patelni. Podobał mi się. Od kiedy skończyłam dziesięć lat, zawsze mnie pociągał, nawet wtedy, gdy nie do końca rozumiałam, czego naprawdę chcę. Byłam już pewna, że ja jemu też się podobam. Dlaczego jeszcze nic między nami nie zaiskrzyło?

Chris kopnął mnie lekko i już wiedziałam dlaczego.

Czemu odmawiałam sobie tego, co słuszne? Przecież Devon nie chciał mieć ze mną więcej do czynienia, a Chris będzie potrzebował kontaktu z mężczyzną. Być może tym mężczyzną mógłby być Harry. Jeśli nam z Harrym nie wypali - przynajmniej będę wiedziała, na czym stoję.

W końcu zdecydowałam się na to, czego pragnęłam od ośmiu lat.

\- Harry? - zaczęłam niewinnie. Kiedy się obrócił, złapałam go za kołnierz - scena jak do filmu o równouprawnieniu kobiet! - i nim sobie zdał sprawę, co się dzieje, przyciągnęłam do siebie i pocałowałam.

Bynajmniej nie protestował, a ja byłam wniebowzięta. Wręcz nie mogłam się od niego oderwać; nie puściłam go, gdy wreszcie rozluźniłam uścisk, zupełnie jakbym bała się zostać sama. Cmoknęłam go szybciutko, po czym szepnęłam:

\- Pokażesz mi jeszcze raz, którędy się do ciebie idzie?


	9. Bądź blisko mnie

Harry zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Miałam ochotę go trzymać i już nigdy nie puścić. Nawet nie pomyślałam, żeby chociaż nabrać powietrza. Czułam się tak, jakby płonął we mnie ogień...

Chwila! O kurna, ogień!

Gwałtownie odsunęłam się od Harry'ego. Miał zdziwioną i lekko urażoną minę.

\- Zgaś pod kuchnią! - poleciłam. Wtedy zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi, i zrobił co trzeba. A potem zabrałam go do swojego pokoju.

Dobrze się domyślacie, co było dalej. Kochałam się z Harrym! Mówię wam, było o niebo lepiej niż z Devonem. Mimo że w zaawansowanej ciąży - po prostu wspaniale. Bynajmniej nie miałam później ochoty na sen, chciałam być przy nim i cieszyć się tą chwilą bliskości. Leżeliśmy obok siebie, nago, przykryci tylko cieniutkim kocem; opierałam się o Harry'ego plecami, a on, obejmując moje biodro, wodził ustami po moim ramieniu.

\- Co ty tam nucisz? - zamruczał. Ciepły oddech rozkosznie musnął moją skórę. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że wydaję jakieś dźwięki, faktycznie cichutko nuciłam.

\- Nie wiem, jak to się nazywa - odszepnęłam, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Zaśpiewaj mi! - poprosił. Parsknęłam, słysząc jego rozbawienie, i zaczęłam śpiewać, powolutku i niewiele głośniej od szeptu. Zawsze byłam dumna ze swojego głosu. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, gdy Harry zaczął delikatnie wystukiwać rytm na moim udzie.

Nie wab mnie w jasny blask Księżyca,  
Nie to mnie zachwyca,  
O, nie - tylko bądź blisko mnie!  
Choć nam cudownie się rozmawia  
Nie tym rozkosz mi sprawiaj,  
O, nie - tylko bądź blisko mnie.

\- Śpiewaj, śpiewaj! - szepnął, całując mnie po szyi.

Wplotłam palce między jego palce i zachichotałam, kiedy wsunął mi wolną rękę pod biust i przycisnął mnie do siebie.

W ramiona me pójdź, nie odstępuj mnie choć na krok,  
Najśmielszych marzeń spełnisz moc.  
Magicznym światłem mnie nie czaruj,  
Za to prawo mi daruj,  
Bo chcę - zawsze przy tobie być chcę.  
I od zmierzchu po świt  
Ty bądź blisko mnie.

\- Jesteś niesamowita - westchnął z zachwytem i pocałował mnie delikatnie w policzek. - Devon to kretyn - dodał, głaszcząc mnie po brzuchu.

Jakoś na wzmiankę o Devonie nie czułam wyrzutów sumienia. Niby powinnam, w końcu z nim miałam dziecko, a kochałam się z innym. Ale Harry miał rację, Devon to kretyn. Nie będzie się cieszył posiadaniem potomka i ominą go wszystkie cudowne chwile, które są udziałem rodziców. I jego strata, pomyślałam, Harry chętnie zajmie jego miejsce.

Usnęłam w ramionach Harry'ego i grzecznie spałam, aż nagle obudził mnie okropny ból brzucha. Czułam przy tym jakby skurcz, więc przeszło mi przez głowę, że okres się zbliża. A zaraz potem - że to przecież niemożliwe, skoro jestem w ciąży.

Szybko wygrzebałam się z łóżka i ruszyłam do łazienki. Czyżby z dzieckiem było coś nie tak? A jak poronię? A jeśli - o Boże! Czy seks mógł zabić dziecko?

Po drodze pod prysznic podeszłam najpierw do stojącego na szafce nocnej telefonu - tato zawsze mawia, że to interesujące i zabawne urządzenie - i wybrałam numer do Świętego Munga. Dowiedziałam się kiedyś od mojej uzdrowicielki, że szpital ma podłączoną do mugolskiej sieci telefonicznej centralkę, ze względu na tych, którzy wychowali się wśród mugoli, a mogliby potrzebować pomocy, której mugolski szpital im nie zapewni.

Odebrała jakaś niezbyt rozgarnięta recepcjonistka o piskliwym głosie.

\- Dzień dobry, mogę prosić Peggy Phillips? Tę uzdrowicielkę z położniczego? - rzuciłam w słuchawkę, starając się panować nad głosem i nie histeryzować. I tak pewnie zabrzmiało to, jakbym się zaraz miała rozpłakać, co zresztą niewiele mijało się z prawdą.

\- Oczywiście - odparła recepcjonistka. Mówiła chyba z brooklińskim akcentem, ciężko powiedzieć, bo cały czas żuła gumę. - A z kim rozmawiam?

\- Ginny Weasley - przedstawiłam się szybko. Chciałam, żeby pośpieszyła się trochę i zamiast gadać, przełączyła mnie do kogoś, kto przynajmniej skończył medycynę.

\- Aaa, czyli pani w ciąży jest! - usłyszałam. Kobieta była z siebie wyraźnie dumna.

\- Nie, dzwonię na położniczy, bo moje kurczaki dostały anemii - prychnęłam.

\- Ahaa... - odpowiedziała. - To może dać weterynarza?

\- Proszę mnie połączyć z Peggy - wycedziłam. Nie wiem, czy to przez te męczące skurcze, czy zwyczajnie dlatego, że w ciąży hormony wariują i człowieka potrafią ponieść emocje, ale tępota tej baby naprawdę działała mi na nerwy. Szczęściem kobieta tylko burknęła coś o tym, że jestem wredna i powinno mi się zabronić trzymania kurczaków, a już chwilę później miałam na linii moją uzdrowicielkę.

\- Co się stało, Ginny? - spytała z troską. To lubię u uzdrowicieli - nawet jak udają zainteresowanie, to porządnie. Przy nas zawsze przekonująco się trapią kłopotami biednych chorych, chociaż pewnie w swoim gronie się z nas nabijają i opowiadają sobie, jakich beznadziejnych mieli pacjentów. - Wyciągnąłem igłę, a ona od razu zemdlała! - woła jeden. - To co ty jej zrobiłeś? - pyta drugi. - Przed tym, jak jej zajrzałem pod sukienkę, czy po tym? - parska śmiechem pierwszy. - Dobre! A u mnie była dzisiaj taka, co - nie uwierzycie - trzymała różdżkę w naprawdę nietypowym miejscu - mówi trzeci, a pozostali skręcają się ze śmiechu. - Powiedzmy, że Regina Anderson chwilowo trochę mniej ruchliwa będzie. - Czyli ten jej John się nie spisywał? - komentuje z uśmieszkiem pierwszy...

\- Coś się dzieje z dzieckiem? - kontynuowała Peggy.

\- Nie wiem! - wyznałam. Przed nią już nie kryłam niepokoju, powoli przechodzącego w histerię. - Parę minut temu się zbudziłam i potwornie boli mnie brzuch. Coś jak skurcz, i nie przestaje mnie boleć.

Nie byłam pewna, czy jej powiedzieć, że uprawiałam seks. Czy dziecko może od tego ucierpieć? Czy to tak jak z paleniem w ciąży, albo z piciem alkoholu? Możliwe, żeby z syna potem wyrósł zboczeniec przez to, że się z kimś kochałam, jak jeszcze był w moim łonie? Ależ ze mnie okropna matka. A jeśli mały zacznie innych napastować, albo kogoś zgwałci? To wszystko moja wina. Wsadzą mnie do Azkabanu zamiast niego!

\- Myślę, że to tylko niestrawność, albo coś w tym rodzaju - odpowiedziała. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Zdarzają się w ciąży dolegliwości, które odczuwamy jak skurcze.

\- To nie poronię? - ucieszyłam się.

\- Nie! - zaśmiała się. - A poza tym prysznic powinien uśmierzyć ból.

Podziękowałam jej i odłożyłam słuchawkę. Myślałam, że może jeszcze pójdę się przytulić do Harry'ego, ale zmieniłam zdanie po kolejnym skurczu. Zupełnie jakby mnie Chris złapał za wnętrzności i próbował mi w brzuchu wstać.

Chuligan mały. Co ja mu takiego zrobiłam?

No dobra, uznałam, trzeba iść pod ten prysznic. Może mi się trochę humor poprawi.

W łazience zaczęło się już robić parno, a tymczasem skurcze odczuwałam coraz gorzej; ból narastał, aż przez chwilę prawie nie mogłam tego wytrzymać, po czym zniknął. Przez pięć minut miałam cudowny spokój. Kiedy jednak już myślałam, że mam problem z głowy na dobre, rozbolało mnie z powrotem.

Weszłam pod prysznic i stanęłam nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami, poddając się kojącemu działaniu ciepłej wody, a wtedy, gdy w myślach zaczęłam już ponaglać tryskające strumienie, usłyszałam dziwny chlupot. Zupełnie jakbym się posikała, i to jak koń. Ale wstyd! Nieważne, że nikt nie patrzył, sikanie pod prysznicem jest strasznie dziecinne. Hmm, w takiej ilości... Zorientowałam się, że to musi być co innego. I w ten sposób dotarło do mnie, że właśnie odeszły mi wody.

W tym momencie ból stał się nie do zniesienia; zgięłam się wpół i o mało nie upadłam na kafelki. Szybko zakręciłam kran, owinęłam się ręcznikiem - jedną ręką trzymałam się za brzuch, więc łatwo nie było - i słaniając się na nogach, poszłam do pokoju.

Harry spał mocno, uśmiechając się lekko przez sen, rozczochrany chyba jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle - był uroczy. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wtuliłam się w niego.

\- Harry... - szepnęłam, potrząsając nim delikatnie. To było cudowne, ale tylko przez chwilę. Potem kolejny skurcz sprowadził mnie na ziemię.

\- Harry! - wrzasnęłam. Poruszył się, coś zamruczał i spał dalej. Szarpnęłabym nim mocniej, ale wtedy zabolało mnie naprawdę strasznie. Wrzasnęłam jak chyba nigdy w życiu. Oby coś na ten ból pomogło. I oby się Harry wreszcie zbudził!

\- Ginny! - wykrzyknął, zrywając się i otwierając szeroko oczy - Co się dzieje?

\- Cholera, a jak myślisz, co się może dziać? - syknęłam. Złapałam się obiema rękami za brzuch i aż zajęczałam. Owszem, gdy chodzi o ból, to mięczak ze mnie, jak widać. I dramatyzuję jak diabli.

\- Ty... rodzisz? - wykrztusił.

\- Rodzę - odparłam, patrząc wyczekująco. Na moment oboje zamilkliśmy. - Dobrze by było skoczyć do Świętego Munga, wiesz?

\- A, jasne! - Harry natychmiast wstał i rzucił się pakować moje rzeczy.

Założyłam na siebie szlafrok i po chwili razem z Harrym teleportowaliśmy się do szpitala. Posadzili mnie tam na wózeczku, a Harry ruszył do recepcji porozmawiać z tą wiedźmą z Brooklynu.

\- Za chwilę ci znajdą wolną salę, twoja uzdrowicielka przyjmuje teraz pacjentkę, ale niedługo przyjdzie do nas - powiedział mi po chwili. Powtórzył chyba z pamięci słowo w słowo. Świetnie sobie radzi z moimi humorami. - Słuchaj... - dodał. - Nigdzie się nie ruszaj, ja tymczasem teleportuję się do twojej ciotki i powiem rodzinie...

Powiedzmy, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej świetnie sobie radził.

\- No co ty? - podniosłam głos. Cierpiący ludzie w poczekalni zaczęli się oglądać w naszą stronę. - I mnie tu zostawisz?

\- Ginny, przecież twoja mama mówiła...

\- Jebać mamę! - wrzasnęłam. Kobieta obok zatkała dziecku uszy i spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem. Harry tylko uniósł brwi.

\- Dziękuję, nie skorzystam.

Musiałam się nieźle wkurzyć. Może to z bólu, może trochę przez to, że ta baba z Brooklynu patrzyła na Harry'ego jak kocica na mięso...

\- Harry, błagam cię, nie idź. Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samej - zaklinałam, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Dziękuję! - odpowiedziałam wesoło. - A teraz mnie pocałuj. - Zachichotał; chciał wiedzieć, co mnie napadło. - Bo ta krowa z recepcji się gapi na ciebie. Nikomu nie pozwolę tak się gapić!

\- Robimy się zazdrośni? - parsknął.

\- No jasne! To pocałujesz mnie? - spytałam słodko.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? - szepnął, całując mnie prosto w usta.

\- Ginny? - usłyszałam głos Peggy. Puściłam Harry'ego i uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. - Sala jest gotowa.

Uzdrowicielka zaprowadziła nas do małego pokoiku o śnieżnobiałych ścianach, wyposażonego w łóżko - wyglądało mi na niewygodne - i tacę z kompletem metalowych narzędzi. Na ten widok zacisnęłam dłonie na podłokietnikach wózka. Ja nie cierpię szpitali! Mają w sobie coś takiego, że puszczają mi nerwy. Co innego ciekawe historie pacjentów, co innego wesołe pogawędki z uzdrowicielami - od szpitalnych zapachów mam mdłości, strasznie się denerwuję w otoczeniu tylu biegających i gadających jednocześnie ludzi, no i zwyczajnie się tam gubię.

\- Trzymaj. Przebierz się w to! - Peggy podała mi, jak w pierwszej chwili sądziłam, taki obrzydliwy jednorazowy fartuch z flizeliny, jakie zwykle pacjent dostaje. Okazało się, że to nie żadne wymięte paskudztwo, tylko normalny materiał! Ze szczęścia o mało się nie rozpłakałam.

\- Ginny? Coś nie tak? - spytał Harry. Musiałam mieć odpowiednią do tej reakcji minę. Podniosłam wzrok.

\- Z materiału! - wykrztusiłam; w oczach zakręciły mi się łzy. - Naprawdę z materiału!

Zdziwiony Harry popatrzył bezradnie na uzdrowicielkę.

\- Czasem się zdarza, że w ciąży mamy naruszoną równowagę emocjonalną - stwierdziła Peggy. Wzięła głęboki wdech i dodała: - Z Ginny wszystko w porządku, jest tylko troszkę zakręcona. Nie ma się czego obawiać, zapewniam, że na zawsze jej tak nie zostanie.

Jak już wzięłam się w garść, Harry pomógł mi wdrapać się na łóżko. Potem stał obok, trzymając mnie za rękę, gdy uzdrowicielka sprawdzała, jak się sprawy mają na moich... dolnych piętrach.

\- Rozwarcie tylko na parę centymetrów, ale dobre i tyle - zaśmiała się. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, a zaraz potem nagły skurcz sprawił, że o mało nie złamałam Harry'emu ręki. - Myślałam, że małego już nigdy go nie namówisz do wyjścia! - zażartowała. Uśmiechnęłam się półgębkiem, nie byłam w nastroju do żartów; miałam nadzieję, że jakieś znieczulenie jednak dostanę. - Jak to zrobiliście?

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z osłupieniem.

\- My? Eee... czytaliśmy - wyjąkał Harry.

\- Biblię! - powiedziałam natychmiast.

\- A potem poszliśmy spać...

\- Ale osobno!

Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

\- No tak, czytanie i sen pomagają dziecko rozruszać - przyznała, ruszając do drzwi. - Czyli zdrowy relaks w formie seksu? - dodała na odchodnym.

***

Zaraz po tym, jak wyszła moja uzdrowicielka, przylazła pielęgniarka. Mówię wam, ucieszyłam się, że jest ze mną Harry. Ta baba - jeśli w ogóle można ją tak nazwać - wyglądała jak czarnoskóry zawodnik sumo. Miała ze sześć stóp wzrostu i tyle samo w barach. Wcale nie była gruba, po prostu wielka. Trochę mi przypominała Hagrida, poza tym, że minę miała taką, jakby chciała powiedzieć: "a rusz się gdzieś tylko, to sama z ciebie dziecko wyduszę". Jak już ochłonęłam po pierwszym szoku, pomyślałam, że chyba jestem rasistką. Osądzać kobietę za sam kolor skóry? Mój zdrowy rozsądek natychmiast zaprotestował. Gdybym była rasistką, nie marnowałabym czasu na chodzenie z Deanem. Poza tym tamtą kobietę z brooklińskim akcentem od razu zaszufladkowałam, choć przecież nie była czarna.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie mam uprzedzeń rasowych, Merlinowi chwała. Do wszystkich jestem uprzedzona tak samo paskudnie.

\- Dzień dobry! - powiedział Harry. Pielęgniarka mu tylko coś odburknęła - w myślach ochrzciłam ją Siostrą Megierą - i podeszła pokazać mi małe ustrojstwo z czerwonym przyciskiem.

\- Naciśniesz to, jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować - oznajmiła. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i pokiwałam głową; byłam pewna, że mi łapy utrąci, jak tylko spróbuję coś nacisnąć.

Nagle poczułam następny bolesny skurcz. - O Boże! - zajęczałam, usiłując zwinąć się w kłębek. Ścisnęłam mocno rękę Harry'ego - musiało go też solidnie zaboleć, ale nic po sobie nie pokazał, a wolną dłonią cały czas masował mi plecy.

Siostra Megiera uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- Miłej zabawy - wychrypiała i wyszła, chichocząc.

***

Siedzieliśmy z Harrym w tej salce, czekając, aż Chris zdecyduje się do nas wyjść, a chwilami nam się zdawało, że minęło tak już parę dni. Chris tymczasem wcale się nie śpieszył, więc próbowaliśmy czymś się zająć.

\- Jak myślisz, do czego to jest? - zapytał Harry, oglądając jeden z lśniących metalicznie instrumentów. Wyglądało to jak jakaś wymyślna wersja kuchennych szczypiec - aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł, kiedy przypomniałam sobie pomysły Freda.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale głowę daję, że w już niejednej pochwie tym grzebali - odparłam, napawając się widokiem jego miny.

\- Aha. - Zerknął z odrazą na szczypce, starannie odłożył je na miejsce i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. A potem przysiadł na brzegu łóżka obok mnie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał z troską.

\- Jasne, świetnie, a jak można się czuć, jak takie maleństwo się z ciebie na świat chce wyrwać? - powiedziałam słodko.

\- No tak... - mruknął. - Wiesz, może skoczę po twoją mamę, powiem jej, żeby...

\- Nie! - upierałam się. - Harry, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie. Byłam wredna, ale postaram się być grzeczna, obiecuję. I już ci rąk urywać nie będę.

\- Oj, kusisz... Ale rodzina chyba chciałaby być przy tobie?

\- Wszyscy tu i tak nie wejdą - stwierdziłam. Salka była nieduża.

\- Ale gdzieś w pobliżu chcieliby być - odpowiedział, prostując się.

\- Czekaj! - krzyknęłam. Nie chciałam, żeby gdzieś łaził; czy to dlatego, że mi ta kolubryna (czyli Siostra Megiera) napędziła strachu, czy dlatego, że nie lubię szpitali - nie chciałam i już. Coś mnie podkusiło i zaczęłam krzyczeć, udając, że znów mam bóle. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Będę zaraz rodzić! - ryknęłam na całe gardło, aż poniosło się echo. Wywrzaskiwałam różne rzeczy o tym, żeby się szykował na łapanie dziecka, bo zaraz ze mnie wystrzeli, i oddychałam tak szybko, że zakręciło mi się w głowie.

\- Ginny, nie wygłupiaj się - skwitował. Przestałam udawać i popatrzyłam na niego wilkiem. Wstał i dodał: - Przecież niedługo wrócę!

Jak tylko to usłyszałam, chwycił mnie następny skurcz, wydaje mi się, że najgorszy ze wszystkich. Capnęłam Harry'ego za rękę.

\- O Boże! Harry, chyba już rodzę! - wydyszałam ostatkiem tchu, skręcając się z bólu.

\- Oj, Ginny... - westchnął Harry.

\- Nie żartuję! - wrzasnęłam. Otworzył szeroko oczy i zamarł. - Leć po uzdrowicielkę! - zawołałam. - Kretynie... - mruknęłam cicho, kiedy już wybiegł.

***

\- Ginny, teraz dziesięć sekund przyj, potem chwilę odpocznij przed następnym razem - komenderowała Peggy spomiędzy moich nóg.

Kiwnęłam głową i zaczęłam przeć. Bałam się, że jeszcze trochę i pęknę.

\- Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem... - odliczał Harry, trzymając mnie jedną dłonią za rękę, drugą co chwila odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy, bo byłam mokra od potu. - Sześć, pięć, cztery...

\- Trzydwajeden - dokończyłam szybko, odetchnęłam głęboko i rozluźniłam się.

\- Próbuj jeszcze raz - rzuciła Peggy. Łypnęłam na nią wściekle.

\- To miał być odpoczynek? - warknęłam.

\- A chcesz urodzić teraz, czy jeszcze na parę dni tak tu zostać z dzieckiem? - odpowiedziała. To było retoryczne pytanie.

\- Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, siedem, sześć... - ciągnął Harry.

\- Szybciej licz! - krzyknęłam. Parłam z całych sił; zbierało mi się już na wymioty. Harry odliczał miarowo dalej.

\- No, Ginny, przyj mocniej! - rozkazała Peggy. - Jeszcze nie widzimy nawet główki.

\- Moja wina?! - odkrzyknęłam. - Nie moja wina, że nie widzicie! Może to dziecko nie ma główki. Albo potrzebne wam okulary. Harry! Pożycz pani okulary!

\- Dobra, Ginny, nie gadaj tyle, przyj! - odparła Peggy, starając się utrzymać powagę.

\- Ja już mam dość, teraz ty spróbuj - odburknęłam i demonstracyjnie skrzyżowałam ramiona. Nie przejęła się i liczyła od nowa, więc musiałam współpracować.

\- Aaaa! - wrzasnęłam, gdy doszła do końca. - Dalej nic!

\- Jeszcze raz! - zawołała i znowu zaczęła odliczać.

\- Oddychaj, Ginny, oddychaj... - powtarzał Harry. Pewnie myślał, że w ten sposób mi pomaga.

\- Cholera, od urodzenia to robię! - warknęłam.

\- Jest główka! - obwieściła Peggy.

\- Jednak ma główkę, Merlinowi chwała - skomentowałam i złapałam Harry'ego za ramię. - Jakie ma włosy, zobacz?

Naprawdę byłam tego ciekawa - czy mojego synka dotknie przekleństwo naszej rodziny? Harry zerknął, zrobił wielkie oczy i odwrócił się z powrotem do mnie. Zdawało się, że ma problemy z utrzymaniem pionu.

\- Rude... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

\- O, zaraz nam chłopak zemdleje! - zauważyła Peggy i pokazała pielęgniarce, żeby podstawić Harry'emu krzesło.

\- Boże, to ma być Chłopiec, Który Przeżył? - jęknęłam. Dziwne. W końcu Harry często dużo gorsze rzeczy w swoim życiu oglądał, prawda? Dwa razy widział, jak Ron z Hermioną się migdalą, to chyba bardziej obrzydliwy widok?

\- Ginny, przyj! Raz, a dobrze! - krzyknęła Peggy.

Zrobiłam, jak kazała, i zaraz było po wszystkim. Chris przyszedł na świat. Usłyszałam jego płacz, a zabrzmiało mi to, jakby chciał powiedzieć: Ojej! Prawdziwy świat! Zanieczyszczenie środowiska, kiepska praca za marne pieniądze, a moja głupia żona będzie się gzić z innymi, jak pójdę do roboty!

Sama przecięłam pępowinę, Harry się słaniał i chwilowo lepiej było, żeby nie brał do rąk ostrych rzeczy. I wreszcie nadeszła chwila, gdy Peggy dała mi syna do potrzymania. Natychmiast dokładnie go obejrzałam - palców u rąk dziesięć, u nóg dziesięć, rude włosy - biedactwo, zielone oczy - to po Devonie, strasznie krótka szyja, cały w piegach...

\- Peggy! - wrzasnęłam, machając na nią ręką. - A gdzie jego... no... męskość? - wybełkotałam, lękając się, że okaleczyliśmy synka przy porodzie. Czy można o to zaskarżyć szpital?

\- On jest dziewczynką - zaśmiała się. - Pewnie na USG zmyliła nas pępowina.

Zerknęłam z obawą na Harry'ego, ale nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, tylko z czułością wpatrywał się w maleństwo.

\- Harry? - W ramionach trzymałam dziecko, więc szturchnęłam go łokciem. - Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Wybrałam już imię! Zawsze mówiłam jej Chris, a przecież tak nie mogę, bo pomyśli, że jest chłopakiem! Jeszcze mi na transwestytę wyrośnie! Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale jakby kiedyś chciała mężczyzną zostać, to na taką operację naprawdę mnie nie stać, wiesz? A gdyby...

\- Ginny - wtrącił łagodnie - może być Chris.

\- Nie słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię? - obruszyłam się. - Harry Potterze, załamujesz mnie czasem!

\- Chodzi mi o to, żebyś dała jej na imię Christina, w skrócie Chris. Wcale nie zostanie transseksualistą - wyjaśnił, głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

\- No... no właśnie! - odetchnęłam z ulgą. - Rany, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? Dzięki, że ze mną jesteś. Szkoda, że zemdlałeś, ale bardzo mi pomogłeś.

\- Proszę bardzo. Wcale nie zemdlałem. - Harry skromnie się zarumienił.

\- Co robisz? - spytałam, gdy Peggy wzięła ode mnie małą.

\- Idę ją umyć - odparła z uśmiechem.

***

Czekając na powrót Christiny, przekomarzaliśmy się w najlepsze.

\- Zemdlałeś, zemdlałeś! - powtarzałam, podskakując na łóżku.

\- Wcale że nie! - upierał się. Nagle coś mu się przypomniało. - O rany, rodzina jeszcze nic nie wie!

\- Nie pogniewają się, że zemdlałeś - zażartowałam, nim dotarło do mnie, co powiedział. - O w mordę, rzeczywiście! - rozchichotałam się. - Wiesz co? Skocz do domu cioci Georgii i powiedz wszystkim, że zaczęłam rodzić, co? Jak tu przyjdą, to powiem, że już urodziłam.

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wiesz, że musieliby być stuknięci, żeby w to uwierzyć?

\- Ale za to niezły ubaw będzie! - wyszczerzyłam się. - Kawę mi przynieś! - zawołałam, gdy już wychodził.

Zostałam sama i siedząc tak sobie, z nudów kręciłam młynka palcami. Nawet nie miałam pojęcia, jaka to fajna zabawa. Potem drzwi w końcu otworzyły się ponownie i w ramionach Siostry Megiery - ta kobieta miała ramiona jak u małpy - Christina wróciła.

\- Trzymaj - burknęła pielęgniarka i niemal rzuciła mi niemowlę.

Jeszcze dobrze się nie przyjrzałam, a już wiedziałam: to nie była Christina. Instynkt macierzyński? Być może. Po prostu wiedziałam.

\- To nie moje! - powiedziałam, próbując oddać dziecko jej w ręce.

\- Twoje, twoje - mruknęła, wciskając mi maleństwo.

\- Ale ono jest czarne! - zaprotestowałam. W tym momencie zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

\- Masz jakiś problem z czarnymi? - warknęła Siostra Megiera. Wzięła się pod boki i tak na mnie popatrzyła... Dobrze, że wzrok nie zabija.

Dzięki Bogu akurat wtedy wrócił Harry. Przyniósł mi kawę - kochany jest! - i stanął jak wryty, widząc zbliżającą się do mnie z groźną miną kobietę.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał. Pielęgniarka natychmiast się cofnęła, ale łypała wściekle dalej.

\- To nie moje! - Uniosłam obce dziecko, patrząc na niego bezradnie. Harry bez słowa wskazał pielęgniarce drzwi.

\- Zajmę się tym - szepnął i wyszedł w ślad za nią.


	10. Witaj, nieznajomy

Uwielbiam Harry'ego odkąd pamiętam. Przysięgam, rzuciłabym szkołę, gdyby Tiara nie przydzieliła mnie tam, gdzie i jego, do Gryffindoru. Zawsze podziwiałam jego łagodność i ogromną odwagę. Zdumiewające, ile przywiązania okazał Ronowi i Hermionie, swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom. Jaka ja byłam zazdrosna! Czemu to ja nie mogłam być jego najlepszą przyjaciółką? Przyczyna jest oczywista: bo Harry nie wiedział, że istnieję.

No dobra, trochę przesadziłam. Pewnie trudno nie zauważyć dziewczyny, która śpiewającą walentynką i wierszykiem o "oczach zielonych jak pikle z ropuchy" i "włosach czarnych jak tablica" narobi wam wstydu przed całą szkołą.

Po tej małej wpadce o moim zauroczeniu dowiedzieli się wszyscy. Do dzisiaj mnie prześladuje wspomnienie, jak Draco Malfoy wtedy krzyknął za mną: - Nie sądzę, żeby Potterowi spodobała się twoja walentynka! Cholerny gnojek. I jeszcze ten tępy krasnolud, co akurat musiał dopaść Harry'ego na środku korytarza i mu tam śpiewać! Specjalnie idiocie kazałam zaśpiewać, kiedy nikogo w pobliżu nie będzie, żeby Harry się nie połapał, że to ode mnie! Mam teraz jakiś dziwny uraz do ludzi niskiego wzrostu. Wszystko przez krasnoluda, co nie potrafił zrozumieć prostych poleceń.

Bracia, rzecz jasna, natychmiast poczuli się zobowiązani wyśmiać moje uczucie do Harry'ego. Celowali w tym Fred i George, którzy obowiązek ten brali aż zbyt serio. Cóż, w końcu to błaźni profesjonalni. Nie macie pojęcia, w jakie szambo wpadłam przez incydent z walentynką. Potem bliźniacy przez całe lato łazili za mną po domu i wołali falsetem: - Harry, jakiś ty przystojny! I do tego recytowali bez przerwy mój potworny wierszyk - na doprowadzenie mnie do rozpaczy chyba podpisali jakieś zlecenie. Był to prawdziwy czas próby i wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy w pełni doceniłam walory magicznego słówka "spierdalaj".

Te lata tortur coś jednak były warte. Teraz, odkąd wreszcie z Harrym zostaliśmy parą, mogłam braciom zagrać na nosie! Nie musiałam więcej siedzieć na uboczu i patrzeć, jak on usycha z tęsknoty za jakąś dziewczyną, która w ogóle nie jest w jego typie. Przykład: Cho Chang. Jak była wesoła - płakała, smutna - płakała, zła - płakała, zmieszana albo przerażona - płakała, kropidło cholerne. Na litość boską, przecież to żałosne! Kiedy Harry zaprosił ją na Bożonarodzeniowy Bal, dosłownie złamał mi serce.

Chodziłam z tyloma chłopakami wyłącznie po to, żeby przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Cóż, myślałam, że na pewno będzie o mnie zazdrosny. Klapa na całej linii. Ale dość już o przeszłości, teraz Harry oficjalnie był mój! Co do Cho - pewnie zarabia na życie tańcem na rurze.

Od narodzin Christiny minęły dwa miesiące i trzy dni. Moje słodkie maleństwo spało w łóżeczku, a ja, choć kiedyś wyśmiewałam matki siedzące i gapiące się na śpiące dzieci - uważałam, że to godne pożałowania - teraz sama byłam jedną z nich.

Dochodziła właśnie czternasta, gdy tak siedziałam na ustawionym obok łóżeczka córki krześle i wpatrywałam się jak urzeczona, jak Christina przez sen co chwila rusza rączkami i nóżkami i jak jej pierś unosi się i opada w rytmie oddechu.

\- Długo już tu siedzisz? - zagadnął wesoło Harry, wchodząc do pokoju. Jego głosem tak samo mogłabym się zachwycać bez przerwy.

\- Jakąś godzinkę - rzuciłam półprzytomnie, nie odrywając wzroku od Christiny.

\- Jest śliczna, przyznaję - Harry wziął sobie drugie krzesło, stojące przy biurku, i przysiadł się do mnie - ale nie można tak żyć. Cały dzień będziesz siedzieć i patrzeć, jak śpi?

\- A czemu nie? - obruszyłam się i uniosłam głowę.

\- Bo zostaniesz Szaloną Damą z Ottery St. Catchpole - odpowiedział.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby to nie wiem jakie draństwo było - odcięłam się. - Sam robisz tak samo.

Westchnął, bo nie mógł zaprzeczyć, i też zapatrzył się na nią z czułością, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Wygląda identycznie jak ty - powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie, gratulując sobie w duchu, że moje dziecko na szczęście nie przypomina ojca.

\- Teraz tak, ale jak dorośnie, pewnie się zmieni - odpowiedziałam. Oby tylko nie miała takich wielkich stóp jak większość rodziny! Mnie się ten pechowy gen akurat nie trafił, braciom i rodzicom - owszem.

Christina jakby wiedziała, o kim myślę - nagle obudziła się i zaczęła płakać. Delikatnie wyjęłam ją z kołyski i uniosłam do twarzy, szepcząc do niej cichutko.

\- O rany, jak ona śmierdzi! - skrzywiłam się, gdy paskudna woń zakłuła mnie w nos.

\- Ładnie to tak o dziecku mówić? - zażartował.

\- Trzeba ją przewinąć! - podniosłam głos, bo Christina rozryczała się na dobre. - Na dole mam jakieś pieluszki. Potrzymaj ją chwilę, zaraz wracam! - dodałam, wcisnęłam Harry'emu córeczkę w ręce i wybiegłam z pokoju.

\- Tchórzysz? - zdążył jeszcze za mną zawołać, gdy już leciałam po schodach. Uff, chwila ciszy. Gdyby uszy mogły odetchnąć z ulgą, to moje właśnie by to zrobiły.

Szukałam spokojnie czystej pieluszki, nie śpiesząc się za bardzo do mojej wrzeszczącej na górze szyszymorki, gdy nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

\- Ja otworzę! - krzyknęłam na wszelki wypadek, choć przecież bracia poszli wcześniej odgnomić ogród, a mama i tato wybrali się na całodzienne zakupy na Pokątną. I popędziłam przywitać gościa - zawsze tak biegam, odkąd tylko urodziłam i znów jestem szczupła. Chyba po prostu z radości.

Otworzyłam szeroko drzwi, a kiedy mój mózg zarejestrował, kto jest na zewnątrz, zmarszczyłam brwi. Nagle cały świat zahamował z piskiem opon, chociaż jeszcze parę minut wcześniej wszystko toczyło się gładko.

\- Cześć, Ginny! - powiedział wesoło Devon, bo to on stał tuż przede mną. Wyglądał dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy go ostatnio widziałam. Wprost nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. Zaprosiłam go do środka, mimo że miałam wielką ochotę zamiast tego trzasnąć go drzwiami w pysk.

\- Devon... - mruknęłam tylko, bo w myślach miałam zupełny chaos. - Po co przyjechałeś?

\- Jak to po co? - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Chciałem cię odwiedzić!

Tą uprzejmością zagmatwał mi w głowie jeszcze bardziej. Staliśmy przez chwilę w progu, w ponurej ciszy, ale on uśmiechał się jakby nigdy nic - jakbyśmy zawsze byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jakby nigdy nie było inaczej. Nie ruszałam się z miejsca, tymczasem moje szare komórki pracowały na pełnych obrotach, gorączkowo usiłując wydedukować, o co tu do cholery chodzi.

\- Ginny, ona chyba już głodna jest! - usłyszałam Harry'ego. Właśnie zszedł po schodach, niosąc Christinę. Zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył gościa, i popatrzył na mnie pytająco. Byłam pewna, że nie pamięta Devona ze szkoły, więc ma przed sobą dziwnego nieznajomego. Chwilkę mi zajęło wydedukowanie, że wypadałoby kogoś przedstawić.

\- Harry, to jest Devon - powiedziałam. Mruknął tylko: - Ach... - i natychmiast wyszeptał coś o lądowaniu Marsjan na podwórku, po czym podał mi Christinę i wymknął się z przedpokoju.

\- A to kto? - spytał Devon, patrząc na maleństwo w moich ramionach.

\- Właśnie o niej ci cały czas piszę - odparłam zimno. - Jak po pierwszych dwudziestu listach jeszcze nie załapałeś, to powtórzę: jesteś jej ojcem.

\- Jak ma na imię? - zainteresował się, podchodząc bliżej, jakby miał zamiar wziąć ją na ręce. Przycisnęłam córeczkę do siebie i cofnęłam się o krok.

\- Christina - odpowiedziałam tylko.

\- To od Christiny Aguilery? - wypalił.

\- Jasne, Devon, moja córka zostanie dziwką, o niczym innym nie marzę i dałam jej tak na imię na dobry początek - wycedziłam przez zęby i westchnęłam.

\- Wiem, zła na mnie jesteś... - skrzywił się. - Może pójdziemy wieczorem na kolację i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy?

Właśnie o tym marzyłam. Chciałam roześmiać mu się w twarz i zwymyślać go od najgorszych, a potem napuścić na niego braci. Powstrzymało mnie tylko jedno: Christina. Spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu przypominało mi, że obok stoi jej ojciec. Nie mogłam tak po prostu przez wzgląd na siebie wymazać go z jej życia. Dziecko powinno znać ojca.

\- Może - odpowiedziałam cicho.

\- Świetnie! - ucieszył się i sięgnął do klamki. - To przyjdę po ciebie koło dwudziestej.

Do środka zajrzał Harry. Widząc, że Devon wciąż jest w domu, znieruchomiał.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił i zrobił w tył zwrot.

\- W porządku, Harry, Devon właśnie wychodzi - powiedziałam szybko. Wolałam, by w pobliżu był ktoś, kogo nie planowałam zamordować.

\- Harry, chodź! - usłyszałam z kuchni głos Freda. - Gramy w qui... - brat zamilkł, kiedy wszedł do przedpokoju i zobaczył Devona. Nie wiedział, kto to taki, a nieczęsto widzi się u nas obcego. Serce mi zamarło, gdy dostrzegłam, że Fred trzyma w dłoni pałkę. Harry natychmiast wyjął mu ją z dłoni, czym pewnie zaoszczędził Devonowi cierpień.

\- To do zobaczenia o dwudziestej - szepnęłam do Devona i niemal wypchnęłam go za drzwi. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł, odwróciłam się do brata.

\- Co to za jeden? - spytał Fred.

\- To Devon. Ojciec Christiny - odparłam krótko. Fred momentalnie spoważniał.

\- Harry, oddaj pałkę!

***

Gdy już siedzieliśmy z Devonem w bajecznie drogiej restauracji - sam ją wybrał - jedząc wykwintną kolację, poruszyłam kwestię tego, co chodziło mi po głowie od miesięcy. Od przynajmniej dziewięciu.

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? - spytałam, świdrując go wzrokiem.

\- Myślałaś, że porzucę córkę? - parsknął. - Ależ ty masz pomysły.

\- To co o tym swoim liście powiesz? Przecież napisałeś mi, że to nie twoje dziecko? - zdenerwowałam się na samo wspomnienie.

\- A jak miałem zareagować? - uśmiechnął się, zerkając do menu. - Coś takiego, a ty zamiast mi to normalnie prosto w twarz powiedzieć - list mi, cholera, przysłałaś.

\- No przepraszam... - syknęłam.

\- Drobiazg, co się stało, to się nie odstanie - odparł nonszalancko. W tym właśnie momencie podszedł do nas kelner, pytając, czego chcielibyśmy się napić.

\- Płacisz? - spytałam. Kiwnął głową, a ja z miejsca zainteresowałam się kartą win. I zamówiłam najdroższe. Niech ma za swoje, drań jeden, należy mu się.

Kelner oddalił się, a Devon nakrył moją dłoń swoją.

\- Chciałbym mieć swój udział w wychowaniu Caitlin - wyznał.

\- Christiny - poprawiłam go, wyszarpnęłam rękę i skrzyżowałam ramiona.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - odparł z goryczą. - Dzisiaj zobaczyłem ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

\- To tylko twoja wina! - warknęłam.

\- A to, że myślisz wyłącznie o sobie, a nie o tym, czego twoje dziecko potrzebuje, to też moja wina? - odciął się.

\- Wcale nie...

\- Ginny, daj spokój, ty zawsze patrzysz tylko na siebie, a na innych się nie oglądasz.

\- Wymień choć raz! - podniosłam głos, bo już przestawałam nad sobą panować. Ludzie zaczynali zerkać w naszą stronę.

\- Przed chwilą. Zamówiłaś z menu najdroższe rzeczy, a nawet się nie zainteresowałaś, czy mnie będzie stać - powiedział ostro. Nie odezwałam się; nie byłam pewna, co o tym myśleć. Naprawdę dbam tylko o siebie?

\- Kiedy ze sobą byliśmy, w centrum uwagi zawsze byłaś ty - ciągnął. - Nic tylko ty, co ty czujesz i co chcesz robić. Czułem się taki cholernie bezwartościowy, a ciebie w ogóle to nie obchodziło.

\- Nigdy nic nie mówiłeś... - zaczęłam niepewnie.

\- Nigdy mi nie dałaś nic powiedzieć! - zaprotestował. - Jak tylko próbowałem porozmawiać o czymś, co ciebie nie dotyczyło, przerywałaś mi i zmieniałaś temat.

Czułam się strasznie podle. Aż tak źle go traktowałam? I wszystkich moich chłopaków też?

\- Devon, ja... Tak mi przykro... - wyjąkałam. Byłam zupełnie zdezorientowana, ale uznałam, że przeprosiny będą na miejscu.

\- W porządku, Ginny - odparł ciepło, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Wróciłem i możemy to naprawić. Tylko musisz się postarać.

Spojrzałam na niego z nadzieją.

\- Będziemy dla Christiny wspaniałą rodziną - mówił dalej. - Chcesz tego, prawda? - Zabrzmiało to niemal jak zarzut.

\- Jasne! - odpowiedziałam natychmiast.

\- Świetnie! - rozpromienił się.

Reszta kolacji minęła całkiem przyjemnie, jednak kiedy już wymietliśmy talerze do czysta i czekaliśmy na rachunek, Devon poruszył temat, który mnie nawet nie przyszedłby do głowy.

\- To co, przeprowadzisz się z Christiną do mnie? - zagadnął. Z wrażenia aż wyplułam wino do kieliszka.

\- Co? - wyjąkałam, wycierając usta.

\- Jak to co? - zaśmiał się Devon. - Ginny, Christina będzie potrzebować trwałej rodziny. Ja mam dom w Irlandii, moglibyśmy tam zamieszkać. Będziemy ją wychowywać razem.

Zawirowało mi w głowie. W Irlandii, jak to daleko... Co z moimi przyjaciółmi, z bliskimi? A co z...

No właśnie, co z Harrym? Wszystko mi się z nim tak cudownie ułożyło, a teraz mam to rzucić dla Devona, żeby Christina mogła tego dupka lepiej poznać?

Ha. A jeśli właśnie chciałaby tego dupka znać? W końcu to jej ojciec. Nie mogłam jej odebrać tej szansy. Decyzja nie należała do mnie, obojętnie czy Christina zechce się regularnie z nim widywać, czy też nie. Moim obowiązkiem było zapewnić, by miała pełną rodzinę. Sama zdecyduje, czy takiego ojca chce mieć.

***

Wróciłam do domu koło północy. Harry, rzecz jasna, nie poszedł spać, tylko siedział ze śpiącą Christiną w ramionach na kanapie w saloniku i czekał na mnie.

\- I jak było? - spytał, układając dziecko w stojącym obok łóżeczku.

\- Zupełnie inaczej, niż się spodziewałam - powiedziałam, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Lepiej oddałoby sytuację stwierdzenie, że przeszłam piekło. Nienawidzę odkrywania swoich ciemnych stron, więc po tym, czego się o sobie dowiedziałam, sama siebie nie poznawałam.

Zwykle jest tak, że ktoś mi mówi na przykład: "Ginny, ty masz świra na punkcie butów", a ja myślę sobie tylko, że każda normalna kobieta tak ma - w ogóle się nie przejmuję. Tym razem usłyszałam rzeczy, które naprawdę mną wstrząsnęły. Ginny Weasley, jaką poznał Devon, była nieczuła i okrutna. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam, ilu ludzi musiałam w życiu skrzywdzić tym, jaka jestem.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał. Musiał dostrzec na mojej twarzy, co przeżywam.

Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mu to powiedzieć. W końcu, nerwowo odwracając wzrok, wypaliłam prosto z mostu:

\- Ja... wyjeżdżam do Irlandii, Harry.

\- Ale... dlaczego? Co z Christiną? - spytał. Serce mi się kraje, gdy sobie przypomnę jego konsternację.

\- Jedzie ze mną - objaśniłam, tym razem patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Devon tam mieszka.

Nie odpowiedział. Dosłownie opadła mu szczęka.

\- To dla dobra Christiny... - tłumaczyłam. Bardzo mi zależało, żeby zrozumiał i nie był na mnie zły.

\- A co będzie dla twojego dobra? - zapytał ostro.

Pragnęłam mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo chciałabym być z nim i nie wyjeżdżać za granicę z Devonem. Jak bardzo go potrzebuję i jak mocno chcę, żeby to on był dla Christiny ojcem. W głowie jednak cały czas rozbrzmiewały mi słowa Devona. Rzecz nie w tym, czego ja bym chciała. To już nieistotne.

\- Harry, ja mam dziecko i teraz tylko tyle się liczy - odparłam. Miałam ochotę się rozpłakać. Chociaż nic by to nie pomogło.

\- Ale co będzie... - urwał, ale wiedziałam, o czym myśli. - Co będzie z nami? - dokończył cicho.

Nie potrafiłam mu odpowiedzieć. Nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, choć bardzo chciałam. Czas płynął i coraz ciężej było podjąć tę rozmowę.

\- Christina potrzebuje ojca - szepnęłam.

\- Zachował się jak cham, a ty chcesz do niego wracać?! - wybuchnął. Aż mnie ciarki przeszły, ale należało mi się przecież. - Co się z tobą dzieje? Nie dociera do ciebie, że Christinę będzie traktował tak samo?

\- To nie jego wina! - upierałam się. - Byłam straszną egoistką. Miał prawo się tak zachować.

\- Nie do wiary - westchnął z frustracją. - Przecież jesteś inteligentna, jak mogłaś dać mu się przekonać, że coś z tobą nie tak?

\- Ja wcale nie jestem doskonała - obstawałam przy swoim. - Jak z Devonem chodziłam, dbałam tylko o siebie. Muszę się zmienić. Spróbujemy razem popracować nad tym, żeby Christina miała normalną rodzinę.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz? - zdenerwował się. - On kłamie, za wszystko, co źle zrobił, zrzuca winę na ciebie, żeby tylko mieć cię z powrotem. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby taki facet wychowywał twoje dziecko?

Brakowało mi słów; byłam bliska płaczu. Jak zaręczyć mu, że się myli? Że straszny ze mnie samolub, a Devon daje mi drugą szansę?

\- Słuchaj... - zaczęłam. - Możemy pozostać przyjaciółmi? - Oczywiście chciałam, byśmy byli więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi, ale, jak już mówiłam, uważałam, że Christinie potrzebny jest ojciec. Najlepiej biologiczny.

\- Nie - powiedział krótko. W oczach zapiekły mnie łzy.

\- Czemu nie? - jęknęłam.

\- Bo dałbym wszystko, żeby być na jego miejscu, i nie mógłbym na niego patrzeć. Bardziej już cię kochał nie będę. Albo ze sobą jesteśmy, albo się rozstajemy - odparł twardo. Widziałam jednak w jego oczach, że nie chce, by tak się stało, że trochę nadrabia miną.

\- Strasznie mi przykro... - szepnęłam, opadłam na kanapę i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

Po chwili usłyszałam, jak trzasnęły drzwi wyjściowe. Christina zaczęła płakać. Zaraz po niej rozpłakałam się i ja.


	11. Zaczynam od nowa

Następnego dnia rano zbudził mnie blask słońca. Na zewnątrz trwał piękny dzień. Śpiewały ptaki, a w liściach drzew szeleścił wiatr, niosący słodką woń kwiatów.

Wstałam, zasunęłam firanki i wskoczyłam z powrotem do łóżka.

Wcześniej, gdy jeszcze nie do końca się zbudziłam, dobiegły mnie z dołu strzępy rozmów rodziny. Harry wyjechał. Wieczorem łudziłam się, że zajrzy do mnie w środku nocy, ale już go wtedy nie było.

Najchętniej bym się obraziła na świat i przeleżała cały dzień, ale Christina miała inne plany. Po prostu się rozryczała, a że wolałam, żeby mi jej opieka społeczna za szybko nie zabrała, zaraz stoczyłam się z łóżka - dosłownie - i podeszłam do kołyski.

\- Zgłodniałaś, co? - powiedziałam, unosząc ją do piersi, żeby nie czekała dłużej na śniadanie.

\- Nie bardzo mi się podoba ten nasz układzik, wiesz? - wyznałam. - Jeśli chodzi o dawanie czegoś od siebie, to jestem kiepska.

Westchnęłam ciężko, głaszcząc jej kręcące się rude włoski.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz jechać do Irlandii? - spytałam. - Wiem, że tatuś tam jest, ale w Irlandii mają taki wilgotny klimat... U nas w Anglii, to tylko słońce i słońce! - uśmiechnęłam się sarkastycznie. - No i wiesz, jak się w Irlandii dorasta, to łatwo popaść w alkoholizm. Oni tam wszędzie mają puby. A mamusi naprawdę nie stać na kurację odwykową.

\- Nie oczekujesz chyba, że ci odpowie? - zagadnęła wesoło mama, która właśnie stanęła u progu. Syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Naprawdę nie byłam w nastroju na słuchanie takich uwag, własny sarkazm wystarczał mi w zupełności. Mama tymczasem usiadła sobie na moim łóżku.

\- O czym tak dyskutujecie? - zażartowała. Jakoś mnie to nie rozbawiło.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? - spytałam.

\- Kochanie, nie myśl o nim - westchnęła. - Za parę dni wyjeżdżacie z Devonem do Irlandii. O tym możesz teraz myśleć.

\- Nie chcę jechać! - wypaliłam. Egoizm przeze mnie przemawiał i trochę mi było wstyd.

\- Wolisz Christinie rozbijać rodzinę? Nie ma mowy - odparła twardo.

\- Ale to tak daleko! - jęknęłam, przystawiając Christinę do drugiej piersi. - W ogóle nie będę się z wami widywać...

\- Co ty robisz? - przerwała mi mama, wyciągając dłoń w moim kierunku. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, o co pyta.

\- A, przykładam ją sobie z drugiej strony - odparłam tylko. Patrzyła pytająco, jakby chciała powiedzieć: - Aha, no i co? - więc dodałam: - Żeby mi się jedna pierś nie zrobiła mniejsza!

Mama ryknęła śmiechem.

\- Jeszcze się musisz dużo nauczyć - podsumowała. Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu.

\- Temat mojej głupoty może już zostawmy - skomentowałam. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że się nie rumienię. - Myślisz, że powinnam jechać?

\- Oczywiście! - powiedziała krótko. Zerknęłam na nią podejrzliwie. - Wiem, myślisz sobie, że z Harrym coś cię łączy, ale z Devonem to już nie coś, tylko ktoś - wyjaśniła, spoglądając znacząco na Christinę. - Przekonasz się, czy to wypali, nie będziesz się zastanawiać, jak między wami będzie. A gdybyś się zdecydowała jednak wrócić do domu - tu wszystko zostaje po staremu.

Byłam pewna, że się myli. Między mną a Harrym nie mogło już przecież być tak samo.

***

Następnego dnia zjawiła się Hermiona. Bardzo mi pomogła przy pakowaniu.

\- Nie będziesz tego potrzebować - powiedziała, wyjmując mi suszarkę z rąk.

Pomogła jak jasna cholera.

\- Będę - upierałam się. Wzięłam tę suszarkę i wepchnęłam do podróżnej torby.

\- Devon na pewno ma swoją - odparła i znów mi ją odebrała.

\- A co mam zapakować? - zdenerwowałam się w końcu. Tych jej "nie będziesz tego potrzebować" wysłuchiwałam chyba już z pół godziny.

\- Na początek rzeczy Christiny.

\- No tak, jasne. Idę po nie - odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam na dół. Parę dni wcześniej jakaś energia we mnie wstąpiła i wybrałam się z Christiną na spacer, a że jestem, jak wiadomo, świetnie zorganizowana - nic nie pozbierałam, wszystkie graty zostały na dworze. Zabawki Christiny, torba z pieluszkami, kocyk... Dzieci, to nawet nie powinno mi się powierzać. Boję się, że zostawię kiedyś przez nieuwagę Christinę w jakimś pociągu i dopiero następnego dnia połapię się, że coś jest nie tak - kiedy wstanę rano wyspana.

Biegiem pokonałam schody, wyleciałam na zewnątrz i o mało nie przewróciłam kogoś, kto stał za drzwiami. Wyciągał właśnie rękę, chcąc pewnie zapukać, więc podtrzymał mnie, żebym nie upadła.

\- Tylko się spakuję - mruknął Harry.

Tak się na jego widok ucieszyłam, że miałam ochotę go uściskać. Pamiętałam jednak, ile się w naszych relacjach ostatnio zmieniło. Przywitałam go więc tylko uśmiechem, którego zresztą nie odwzajemnił. I na moment zapadła krępująca cisza.

\- To może przyjdę innym razem - rzucił. Mówił tak cicho, że ledwo zrozumiałam. Gdy już się odwracał, chwyciłam go za ramię.

\- Nie, zostań! - odpowiedziałam. - Harry, nie odchodź z mojego powodu.

\- Ginny, a niby co mam zrobić? - odparł gniewnie, ale w jego oczach widziałam smutek. - Kiedy nawet nie mógłbym z tobą w jednym pokoju siedzieć, żeby nie...

Nie musiał kończyć. Dobrze wiedziałam, o czym myśli. Sama chciałabym, żebyśmy pozostali więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Okropnie było stać tuż przy nim i nie móc się tym cieszyć. Pragnęłam go objąć i ucałować... tylko że obiecałam sobie, że nie będę więcej egoistką.

\- Pójdę już - powiedział. Czuło się wręcz, jak jest zły. Aż sama na siebie byłam wściekła.

\- Przyjdziesz jutro na King's Cross mnie odprowadzić? - poprosiłam, kiedy się odwrócił. Słońce dawno się schowało, więc gdy tylko Harry zrobił parę kroków w stronę płotu, widziałam jedynie jego niewyraźną sylwetkę.

\- Nie - rzucił przez ramię. Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom. Rozumiałam, jak musi się czuć, nie mogąc być ze mną, ale nie wyobrażałam sobie, że mógłby całkiem zniknąć z mojego życia.

\- Dobranoc, Harry! - zawołałam za nim, starając się, by głos mi nie zadrżał. Przerażała mnie myśl, że mogę go więcej nie zobaczyć.

\- Żegnaj, Ginny! - odkrzyknął. W zapadającej ciemności nie było go już widać. Weszłam powoli do domu, zatrzasnęłam i zamknęłam drzwi, a potem oparłam się o nie plecami i wybuchnęłam płaczem.

***

Ani się obejrzałam, jak nastał kolejny dzień. Lękałam się tego wyjazdu do Irlandii, najchętniej zostałabym w Norze na zawsze. I wybrałabym się do Harry'ego, żeby mu powiedzieć, jak paskudnie się czuję przez to, że muszę go opuścić, i że ma prawo się na mnie gniewać, bo sama sobą gardzę. Chciałam mieć u niego czyste konto, choć zdawało się, że to niemożliwe.

\- Ginny, o trzeciej odjeżdża pociąg! - zawołała z dołu mama. - Szybciej, bo się spóźnimy!

\- Idę, idę! - odkrzyknęłam, nawet nie wstając od lustra. Miałam już znosić na dół walizki, ale zatrzymałam się w pokoju na chwilę. Kiedy grzebałam w szufladach, upewniając się, że nie zapomniałam o niczym, wpadło mi w ręce zdjęcie, którego nie oglądałam od lat. Zrobiono je, gdy byłam jeszcze w szóstej klasie. Na błoniach Hogwartu, niedaleko jeziora, siedzimy z Harrym pod ogromną wierzbą, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem, jak widoczny w tle Ron sprzecza się o coś z Hermioną. Dostrzegłam nagle, że Harry nie patrzy na nich, a na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Nigdy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Aż mnie za serce ścisnęło.

\- Ginny! - zniecierpliwiła się nagle mama. Omal nie wyskoczyłam ze skóry. Prędko wepchnęłam zdjęcie do kieszeni i zeszłam na dół.

Na dworcu panował szalony pośpiech. Biegający we wszystkie strony ludzie, gwizdki i nawoływanie konduktorów... Rozglądałam się w tym chaosie za Harrym - owszem, zapowiedział, że nie przyjdzie, ale nie przyjęłam tego do wiadomości.

Wyściskałam całą rodzinę - mama już miała łzy w oczach - a na końcu przytuliłam Hermionę i wyszeptałam jej do ucha:

\- Pożegnaj ode mnie Harry'ego.

Odsunęła się odrobinę i zaczęła:

\- Och, Ginny...

\- Zrób to, proszę cię - powiedziałam cicho. Zawahałam się chwilę, a potem dodałam: - I powiedz mu... że go kocham.

Patrząc na mnie współczująco, bez słowa pokiwała głową.

Konduktor dał sygnał, żeby wsiadać. Znów rozejrzałam się po peronie, wciąż mając nadzieję, że - niczym w romantycznym filmie - z tłumu wyłoni się Harry i przybiegnie mnie prosić, żebym nie wyjeżdżała.

Nigdzie go nie było widać. Dotrzymał słowa, nie przyszedł mnie odprowadzić. Może uznał, że jeśli darujemy sobie pożegnanie, to rozstanie będzie mniej bolesne. Tyle że dla mnie nic nie było tak bolesne, jak myśl, że on się tu nie zjawi.

Wszystkich już wycałowałam, więc z Christiną w ramionach wsiadłam do pociągu, szybko zajęłam tylko dla siebie wolny przedział i wychyliłam się do rodziny przez okno. Machali mi jak szaleni, a mama łkała i ocierała oczy chusteczką taty. Też im pomachałam, ale zupełnie bez entuzjazmu.

Gdy pociąg ruszył, dostrzegłam szczupłego czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który właśnie wbiegł na dworzec i przeskakując wózki z bagażami po drodze, popędził na mój peron. Harry. Wzruszenie ścisnęło mi gardło na jego widok.

Był w połowie drogi do miejsca, gdzie stała rodzina, gdy zorientował się, że wagony - wraz ze mną - już nabierają prędkości. Cała zaciętość zniknęła z jego twarzy, zastąpiona zdumieniem. Zatrzymał się i stał tam jak wrośnięty, patrząc, jak mój pociąg rozpędza się i odjeżdża.

Miałam ochotę wrzasnąć, żeby ktoś pociągnął za hamulec. Wyskoczyć, podbiec do Harry'ego i powiedzieć mu, jaka byłam głupia. I że nie mogę bez niego żyć, a Devona nie chcę nawet oglądać. Patrzyłam w okno, aż Harry zniknął mi z oczu, a widok peronu przesłoniły przesuwające się za szybą drzewa i wzgórza.

Minęło chyba z pięć minut, nim do mnie dotarło, że Christina płacze. Oderwałam wzrok od okna, za którym jeszcze przed chwilą widziałam tego, o którym marzyłam, odkąd skończyłam dziesięć lat.

\- Tobie też go brakuje? - szepnęłam córce do ucha. Rozbeczała się na całego, co uznałam za odpowiedź twierdzącą. - Cśśś, nie płacz, bo i ja będę płakać...

Kwiliła dalej, więc zaczęłam delikatnie huśtać ją w górę i w dół. Mój wzrok padł na pierścionek z rubinem, który noszę na palcu prawej dłoni, i już wiedziałam, jak uspokoić małą.

\- Nie wab mnie w jasny blask Księżyca... Nie to mnie zachwyca... - zaśpiewałam cicho, łagodnie kołysząc Christinę. - O, nie - tylko bądź blisko mnie... Choć nam cudownie się rozmawia... Nie tym rozkosz mi sprawiaj... O, nie - tylko bądź blisko mnie...

Piosenka przywoływała mnóstwo wspomnień o Harrym, i pięknych, i zaprawionych kroplą goryczy. Ogarnęła mnie tak dojmująca samotność, że o mało się nie rozkleiłam.

Christina w końcu przestała płakać i zaraz zapadła w sen. Jeszcze długo po tym, jak usnęła, wciąż śpiewałam cichutko, nie pozwalając sobie na płacz. Najchętniej w ogóle nie przestałabym śpiewać, bo słowa przypominały mi o czymś, czego pragnęłam nigdy nie zapomnieć. Zamknęłam oczy i nuciłam dalej, pozwalając obrazom zapaść w pamięć.

\- W ramiona me pójdź, nie odstępuj mnie choć na krok... - śpiewam, wplatając palce między jego palce. - Najśmielszych marzeń spełnisz moc... Magicznym światłem mnie nie czaruj... - Chichoczę, gdy Harry wsuwa mi wolną rękę pod biust i przyciska mnie do siebie. - Za to prawo mi daruj... Bo chcę - zawsze przy tobie być chcę... I od zmierzchu po świt... Ty bądź blisko mnie...


	12. Pięć lat później

Siedziałam w "Dziurawym Kotle", sama, i zamawiałam kremowe za kremowym, gapiąc się na kontuar jak w strony powieści. Miałam w końcu porządną opiekunkę dla Christiny i robiłam z tego dobry użytek. Minęła piętnasta, więc byłam już po pracy i wpadłam do pubu na małego drinka.

Pracowałam w redakcji "Proroka Codziennego". Podobało mi się bycie żurnalistką, choć to określenie zupełnie nie oddawało stanu faktycznego. Zajmowałam się działem nekrologów. Zdecydowana byłam jednak wspinać się po szczeblach kariery, póki moje artykuły nie trafią na pierwszą stronę. Miałam nadzieję, że będę mogła wtedy zwolnić dupka, który mnie do tej głupiej roboty zatrudnił.

W sumie to nie moja wina, że trafiła mi się tylko praca nad nekrologami. Przez prawie pięć lat często się przeprowadzałam i podróżowałam między Londynem i Irlandią, pracując jako kelnerka gdzie tylko się dało. Dopiero teraz sytuacja mi się ustabilizowała. Owszem, mieszkanko miałam małe - za to o rzut kamieniem od Pokątnej - ale dla mnie i Christiny w sam raz.

Zgadza się, tylko dla mnie i Christiny. Niedawno wyprowadziłam się od Devona, gdy już pojęłam, że on potrafi tylko zrzucać winę na mnie za wszystko, co się w naszym związku zepsuje. Wróciłam kiedyś z pracy po siedmiu godzinach harówki, w służbowym fartuchu uwalanym ketchupem i olejem do smażenia, i zastałam Devona w łóżku z jakąś kobietą. Nawet nie pamiętam, jak wyglądała - rzucałam talerzami i miotałam obelgi, więc na takie drobiazgi nie zwracałam uwagi. Spakowałam potem rzeczy Christiny i swoje, zabrałam córkę od przyjaciół, którzy się nią opiekowali, i wyjechałam z Irlandii.

Wiecie, nie pobraliśmy z Devonem, a i moim chłopakiem też bym go nie nazwała, ale można rzec, że nadal byliśmy parą. No i powiedział mi, żebym nie umawiała się z innymi, bo Christina czułaby się zakłopotana, a ja usłuchałam. Idiotka ze mnie. Możecie sobie wyobrazić moją reakcję, kiedy przyłapałam go z kochanką.

Tamtego dnia wszystkie elementy układanki w mojej głowie wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Na przykład że to Devon zawsze ustalał nam zasady, a ja się podporządkowywałam, choć on zachowywał się, jakby go nie dotyczyły. I że wiecznie miał coś innego do roboty, gdy chciałam, żeby zajął się Christiną, a ja musiałam odwoływać spotkania z przyjaciółmi, kiedy jemu zachciało się gdzieś pojechać, a nie pamiętał, że ktoś powinien zostać z naszym dzieckiem. I jak mu drga lewa powieka przy kłamstwach. Słysząc śmiech Devona, za każdym razem miałam straszną ochotę przydusić drania poduszką i trzymać, aż przestanie oddychać...

Dobrze, skończmy już z tematem ostatnich pięciu lat i moich morderczych fantazji. Teraz Devon i ja nawet nie mieszkaliśmy w tym samym kraju, a do ewentualnego omówienia mieliśmy jedynie temat tego, komu kiedy wolno się z Chrissy widywać. Jak będzie trzeba spotkać się w sądzie - proszę bardzo. Oby tylko sprawę prowadziła sędzina, która nienawidzi mężczyzn.

Kończyłam czwarte piwo, łudząc się, że mi chociaż zaszumi w głowie, kiedy ktoś usiadł na sąsiednim stołku.

\- Mogę prosić kremowe, Tom? - dobiegł mnie znajomy głos, którego spodziewałam się już nigdy usłyszeć. Obróciłam się powolutku, wręcz teatralnie. Tuż obok uśmiechnięty Harry właśnie podawał barmanowi galeona. Zerknął w moją stronę i na moment zrzedła mu mina, ale uśmiech natychmiast powrócił.

\- Ginny!

Sama nie byłam pewna, co czuję na jego widok. Minęły lata od ostatniego spotkania, a w niektóre bolesne wspomnienia z nim związane nie miałam ochoty się zagłębiać. Skoro mnie już jednak zobaczył i za późno było na ucieczkę, odwzajemniłam uśmiech, z nadzieją, że jak Harry mnie o coś zapyta, dam radę sklecić poprawne zdanie.

\- Co u ciebie? - powiedział wesoło. - Co robisz w Londynie? Jak tam Chrissy, jest tu z tobą?

Nadążanie za tą lawiną pytań wymagało ode mnie trochę umysłowego wysiłku. Byłam lekko skołowana i na kilka sekund zaniemówiłam.

\- U mnie... wszystko w porządku - wyjąkałam w końcu. Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co robisz w Londynie? - powtórzył.

\- Mieszkam - odpowiedziałam krótko. Aż mu się oczy zaświeciły. - Przeprowadziłam się parę miesięcy temu, razem z Chrissy.

\- A co z... Devonem? - spytał z wahaniem.

\- Został w Irlandii - odparłam. Rozpromienił się ponownie. - Już nie jesteśmy razem.

Zamilkłam na chwilę, a potem dodałam:

\- Miałeś rację, Harry, Devon tylko o wszystko mnie obwiniał. Rozstaliśmy się, bo przyłapałam go z inną.

\- Przykro mi, że się w ten sposób o tym przekonałaś - powiedział ciepło.

\- Mnie też - uśmiechnęłam się smutno. - Bardzo cię przepraszam, zraniłam cię. Znienawidziłeś mnie chyba, jak cię zostawiłam?

Nie planowałam mu tego mówić. Od dawna mi chodziło po głowie, żeby coś takiego zrobić, ale nie myślałam, że otwarcie mu to powiem.

\- Nie znienawidziłem cię - zapewnił. - Ja też się nieładnie zachowałem. I nie masz pojęcia, ile razy w brodę sobie plułem, że nawet ci nie powiedziałem, żebyś napisała. Strasznie tego żałowałem.

I tu zapadła cisza. Krępująca cisza, można by powiedzieć. Nie widzieliśmy się od lat, a podczas ostatniej rozmowy rzuciłam go, żeby wyjechać z Devonem za granicę. I jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, czy powinnam Harry'emu uświadomić, że wciąż wiele do niego czuję.

\- Już go nie nosisz? - spytał z zawodem w głosie, wskazując moją prawą dłoń. Oczywiście mówił o pierścionku z rubinem, który dał mi przy okazji pępkowego, przed narodzinami Christiny.

\- Nie noszę, odkąd pojechałam do Irlandii - odparłam. Pamiętam, że długo nie miałam śmiałości, żeby ten pierścionek zdjąć z palca. Bez niego czułam się naga, odkąd powędrował do pudełka na biżuterię. Do tej pory, chociaż tyle czasu minęło.

Spuściłam wzrok na odrapany drewniany kontuar.

\- Chciałam o tobie zapomnieć. Myślałam, że to pomoże.

\- I pomogło? - spytał.

\- A gdzie tam - mruknęłam cichutko.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie markotnie, a ja znosiłam spojrzenie tych jego zielonych oczu, choć miałam ochotę się odwrócić. Harry w końcu przerwał milczenie.

\- Jak tam Christina? - zapytał, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

Nie wiedziałam, czy się cieszyć, że Harry zmienia temat - roztrząsałam właśnie problem tego, czy wciąż poważnie o nim myślę. Z jakiegoś powodu czułam się trochę tak jak pięć lat temu. Do tego tym razem na przeszkodzie do szczęścia stała nam już tylko nasza długa rozłąka.

\- Wspaniale! - odparłam nonszalancko. Wolałam, żeby nie wiedział, jaki zamęt mam w głowie, kiedy analizuję swoje uczucia.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Stęskniłem się za nią - powiedział jakby do siebie. - Niech zgadnę: wygląda dokładnie tak jak ty?

\- Może chcesz sam zobaczyć? - wypaliłam. - Mieszkam dosłownie parę minut stąd. Możesz do nas zajrzeć choćby zaraz.

W życiu chyba nie widziałam, żeby tak się cieszył. No dobrze, może raz. Tego dnia, kiedy Chrissy przyszła na świat. Kiedy leżeliśmy sobie razem w łóżku, nago, a ja mu śpiewałam. Szybko wypchnęłam z myśli to wspomnienie. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości było zbyt bolesne.

\- Poważnie? - ucieszył się tak, jak mały chłopczyk w sklepie z cukierkami, który usłyszał, że może brać co chce za darmo. Aż zachichotałam na ten widok.

Harry szybko podziękował Tomowi za drinka i wyprowadził mnie z pubu.

\- Masz w końcu ten swój wymarzony dom? - zagadnęłam, gdy już szliśmy ulicą.

\- To ty nie wiesz? - Spojrzał na mnie, a potem znowu skierował wzrok przed siebie.

\- O czym?

\- Od roku mieszkam tam z moją dziewczyną - wyjaśnił.

Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś wywrócił świat do góry nogami. Ledwie pięć lat mnie nie było, a tu nagle wszystko się zmienia. Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział, że on ma dziewczynę? O mnie już zapomniał? Czy jest ładna? Na pewno gruba. A to krowa jedna...

Harry tymczasem mówił dalej; opowiedział mi, gdzie pod Londynem się zainstalowali. Jak dla mnie, mogli sobie mieszkać nawet na Marsie, zresztą zastanawiało mnie co innego. Jak to się stało, że nie powiedziała mi o tym Hermiona ani nikt z rodziny? Nie wiedzieli? Czy też unikali tematu, wiedząc, jak się będę czuła?

Wszystkie te pytania szybko wywietrzały mi z głowy, gdy znaleźliśmy się blisko domu. Opiekunka siedziała na podeście schodów przed wejściem - wyglądała już na nieźle zmęczoną - a tuż obok, na podwórku, bawiła się Christina. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, oczy jej rozbłysły; podniosła się i popędziła w naszą stronę.

\- Mamusiu! Chodź zobacz! Chodź zobacz! - piszczała radośnie. Chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na trawę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą się bawiła. Obejrzałam się na Harry'ego i pokazałam mu gestem, żeby szedł za nami.

\- Patrz! - krzyknęła, pokazując trawnik, gdzie grzyby uformowały czarodziejski krąg. - Znalazłam jeszcze jeden! Widzisz, mamusiu? Tu były elfy!

\- Widzę, kochanie - odpowiedziałam, nie patrząc w stronę Harry'ego.

Uśmiech Christiny zniknął, gdy tylko ujrzała, że nie jestem sama. Widać, kiedy się krępuje, bo wtedy żuje kosmyk włosów. Zawsze się tak zachowuje przy nieznajomych.

\- Chrissy, to jest Harry, mój przyjaciel - powiedziałam, uśmiechając się ciepło, bo Christina już próbowała się za mną schować, trzymając mnie za nogę. Jest wyjątkowo nieśmiała i nie ma sensu jej zmuszać, żeby grzecznie wychodziła do ludzi, więc zaoszczędziłam jej kłopotu. - Pójdziesz do domu? Ja zaraz przyjdę.

Christina kiwnęła główką, nie wyjmując kosmyka z ust, i natychmiast zniknęła w środku. Opiekunka ruszyła za nią i zostaliśmy z Harrym sami.

\- Przepraszam cię, ona tak zawsze robi, jak kogoś pierwszy raz widzi - powiedziałam, ale Harry najwyraźniej nie o tym myślał.

\- Czemu nie mówiłaś jej nic o elfach? - spytał. Zabrzmiało to niemal jak oskarżenie. - Przecież wiesz, że nie są dość inteligentne, żeby zbudować coś nawet tak prostego kształtu.

Westchnęłam. Byłam pewna, że poruszy ten temat.

\- Jeżeli opowiadasz jej same mugolskie bajki i nie mówisz, że to nieprawda, ciężko jej będzie się w czymkolwiek rozeznać, kiedy pójdzie do Hogwartu - podsumował. Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę i w tym momencie chyba do niego dotarło, w czym rzecz. - Pójdzie do Hogwartu, prawda?

Przygryzłam nerwowo wargę.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, czy będzie czarownicą - wyznałam.

\- Myślisz, że może być charłaczką?

\- Wiesz, jeszcze nie zrobiła nic, po czym dałoby się poznać, jak z nią będzie. Dlatego nie używam przy niej magii - odparłam, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

\- Ona nie wie, że jesteś czarownicą? - spytał. - Ukrywasz przed nią nasz świat?

Prychnęłam i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Nie kryjąc złości.

\- Tak jest lepiej. Jak rzeczywiście jest charłaczką, nie będzie zawiedziona. W przeciwieństwie do rodziny Neville'a ani myślę ją wywieszać za okno dla sprawdzenia, czy ma jakąś moc.

Nie było to pewnie najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale nie mogłabym jej wyrządzić przykrości. I zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby ją uchronić przed rozczarowaniem, jakie musiałaby przeżyć, dowiadując się, że jako jedyna w rodzinie nie jest czarownicą.

\- Może wstąpisz na chwilę? - powiedziałam. - Zjesz coś z nami.

Nie dał się długo prosić. Weszliśmy do środka, a Christina już siedziała przy swoim małym biurku, zajęta rysowaniem. Zapłaciłam opiekunce - sporo bierze, moim skromnym zdaniem - i pożegnałam się z nią.

\- Usiądziesz? Zrobię zaraz jakiś lunch - zawołałam do Harry'ego, idąc w stronę kuchni. Przez jakiś czas nie zaglądałam potem do nich i nie miałam pojęcia, o czym rozmawiają. Harry opowiedział mi o tym później.

***

Usiadł na dziecięcym krzesełku obok Christiny, patrząc z ciekawością na jej obrazek.

\- Co rysujesz? - zagadnął, gdy sięgnęła po czerwoną kredkę.

\- Nie wiem - odparła cicho. Nie przerywając pracy, wolną ręką wpakowała sobie kosmyk włosów do ust.

Nachylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć, i ujrzał nakreślonego prostymi kreskami ludzika w czerwonej sukience. Figurka miała szpiczasty kapelusz na głowie i miotłę w dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na ten widok.

\- A kto to? - spytał, wskazując kobietę na obrazku.

\- Jakaś pani - odpowiedziała, schylona nad kartką. - Jest czarownicą. Tak jak ta z bajki.

\- Z jakiej bajki? - zainteresował się.

\- Mamusia mi opowiada bajki o czarownicach i czarodziejach, o tym, jak rzucają zaklęcia i robią eliksiry. Ta czarownica lata na miotle - oznajmiła Christina.

\- Lubisz rysować?

Pokiwała główką, sięgnęła pod krzesło, wyjęła cały stos kartek i podała Harry'emu. Przejrzał je, a na każdej widniał ktoś, kto nosił szpiczasty kapelusz i trzymał różdżkę albo miotłę.

\- Podobają ci się czarodzieje?

Przytaknęła, nie podnosząc głowy znad papieru, chwyciła niebieską kredkę i wzięła się za kolorowanie nieba.

\- Wiesz co? Znam takie miejsce, gdzie chodzą wszyscy czarodzieje i czarownice. Kupują tam różdżki, miotły i składniki eliksirów.

Z wrażenia aż wyjęła kosmyk z buzi i podniosła wzrok.

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszyła się. - Mamusia mówi, że to tylko na niby.

\- Eee, niemożliwe? - machnął ręką. - To jest przy ulicy Pokątnej. Może zabiorę cię tam kiedyś? Ale nie mów mamie, bo inaczej cała ulica zniknie i już jej nigdy nie zobaczysz.

Świadomie nie powiedział jej prawdy, ale chciał rozegrać to tak, żebym się nie dowiedziała. Christina wyraźnie interesowała się czarodziejskim światem, poza tym nie zaszkodziłoby coś z tego świata jej pokazać. Miała dopiero pięć lat i prawdopodobnie do czasu, gdy okazałoby się, czy jest charłaczką, już nie pamiętałaby o niczym. Ewentualnie uznałaby, że sobie to wymyśliła.

***

\- Lunch gotowy! - oznajmiłam, wyłaniając się z kuchni z daniem, nad którym spędzałam przy kuchence niezliczone godziny.

\- Kanapki z masłem orzechowym i dżemem - stwierdził Harry.

\- Christina je uwielbia - odparłam z miejsca.

\- Tylko takie potrafisz robić! - zachichotała Christina.

Dobrze słyszycie, mam dziecko od pięciu lat i dalej nie umiem gotować. W robieniu kanapek z masłem orzechowym i dżemem osiągnęłam już profesjonalizm, ale na tym koniec. Myślicie, że Christina, jak większość dzieci, da się zapchać byle czym? A guzik, wybrzydza, chciałaby jeść tylko rzeczy, które naprawdę nadają się do zjedzenia. Zawsze mnie prosi o na przykład spaghetti. Równie dobrze mogłaby prosić, żebym kawałek drewna transmutowała w złoto. Nawet próbowałam - nie transmutacji, oczywiście, tylko gotowania. Skończyło się na oparzeniach drugiego stopnia, trzech szwach i złamanym palcu. Mugolskie przyrządzanie potraw to w moim wykonaniu tragedia, ale skoro sobie obiecałam nie używać magii przy Christinie - musiała wytrwać na kanapkach z masłem orzechowym i dżemem.

\- Chrissy, słuchaj... - Bardzo chciałam zmienić temat, więc wzięłam na tapetę pierwsze, co wpadło mi do głowy. - Co chciałabyś dostać na urodziny?

\- Ginny, przecież to dopiero za siedem miesięcy? - zdziwił się Harry. Byłam pod wrażeniem, Devon daty jej urodzin do tej pory się nie nauczył.

\- Będę miała sześć lat! - obwieściła Christina z uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz co? W twoje urodziny obchodzimy z mamusią taką rocznicę... - zaczął Harry, zerknął na mnie i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, a potem z powrotem zwrócił się do Christiny. - W ten dzień pierwszy raz się...

\- ... spotkaliśmy! - dokończyłam szybko. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i uniósł brwi, ale ja tylko patrzyłam wilkiem i nie odzywałam się, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie córki.


	13. Moja pierwsza randka w ciemno - z kryminalistą

\- Wiedziałaś! - krzyknęłam ze złością do słuchawki. Rozmawiałam właśnie z Hermioną, następnego dnia po niespodziewanym spotkaniu z Harrym. Od tamtej chwili po prostu musiałam z nią pogadać. Jak wam już mówiłam, nie chciałam używać magii przy Christinie, więc Hermiona dała mi kiedyś w prezencie telefon komórkowy i nauczyła korzystania z niego. Jak na kogoś wychowanego wśród mugoli przystało, ma telefon, więc regularnie do niej wydzwaniam.

\- O czym? - wymamrotała. Najwyraźniej mówiła z pełnymi ustami. Na moment kompletnie zgubiłam wątek.

\- Zajadasz coś? - rzuciłam.

\- Tak, właśnie zrobiliśmy z Ronem lunch.

\- Świetnie, daj go do telefonu, to jemu też nawrzucam - powiedziałam słodko.

\- Co mówisz? - spytała, a zabrzmiało to tak, jakby ją ktoś pierwszy raz w życiu zdezorientował.

\- Harry ma dziewczynę! - oświadczyłam dobitnie, starając się, by w moim głosie nie dało się wyczuć zmartwienia.

\- O rany... - mruknęła. Usłyszałam, jak szepcze do Rona: - Dowiedziała się! - po czym powiedziała współczująco: - Wiesz, może to nic poważnego?

\- Hermiono, oni razem mieszkają! - syknęłam. - Jak mogłaś nic mi nawet nie przebąknąć?

\- Przepraszam! - zaczęła się usprawiedliwiać. - Wiedziałam, jak na to zareagujesz, a ty przecież masz już dosyć własnych zmartwień...

Poddałam się.

\- Jak ona się nazywa?

\- Kate Miller.

Zacisnęłam zęby i usiadłam wygodnie na kanapie, szykując się na szczegóły.

\- Poznali się parę lat temu. Ona jest aurorką, więc zawsze mają wspólne tematy do rozmów. No i jej rodzice znali rodziców Harry'ego.

\- Ładna jest? - spytałam cicho. - Nie ma czasem włosów w strąkach i haczykowatego nochala z kurzajką na końcu?

Hermiona urwała na moment, pewnie zastanawiając się, czy mnie okłamać.

\- Kate... to... - zająknęła się.

\- Zarąbista laska! - usłyszałam Rona w tle.

Widzicie, jak mnie bracia kochają? Żeby mi ktoś czasem serca z piersi nie wyrwał, nie rozdeptał na miazgę i resztą mnie nie nakarmił - zrobiliby naprawdę wszystko...

Dobiegło mnie przytłumione "Au!" - Hermiona musiała uderzyć Rona - co odrobinę poprawiło mi humor. Spytałam ją, czy Kate to rzeczywiście niezła laska.

\- Wiesz, Ginny... - zaczęła nerwowo - Nie spodoba ci się to, co powiem, ale ona jest prześliczna. Jak ją pierwszy raz zobaczyłam, myślałam, że to modelka.

\- Znasz ją? Jak traktuje Harry'ego? - zainteresowałam się. Nie doczekawszy się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, zasypywałam Hermionę kolejnymi pytaniami: - Złośliwa jest? Pomiata nim? Marudzi, kiedy on jej nie poświęca uwagi?

Gorąco pragnęłam, żeby Kate okazała się nowym wcieleniem Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu, czyli, krótko mówiąc, wredną jędzą.

\- Ginny, to jest dziewczyna idealna - powiedziała smutno. - Miła, cudowna dla Harry'ego, on się jej wprost nie może nachwalić.

\- Mogłaś zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że nie... - westchnęłam z żalem. Aż mi się serce ścisnęło.

\- Ginny, dla niego wasz związek to już zamknięty rozdział. Trzeba patrzeć do przodu.

\- A ja tak nie chcę - upierałam się.

\- Mogę cię z kimś umówić! - kusiła. - Taka dziewczyna jak ty, to może mieć chłopaków na pęczki.

Rozważałam jej propozycję, ale mocno mnie kusiło, by od razu odpowiedzieć "za nic w świecie" albo "po moim trupie". Zaraz jednak inne myśli przyszły mi do głowy. O zazdrości.

Jako samotna matka nie byłam specjalnie interesująca, za to samotna matka z mnóstwem adoratorów to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy. Uśmiechnęłam się szelmowsko.

\- Super! Znajdź mi kogoś - odpowiedziałam, ale momentalnie zreflektowałam się i dodałam: - Tylko ma być przystojny, niebiedny, i oczywiście dopilnuj, żeby mu czasem małe dzieci nie wadziły.

\- Tak? I może jeszcze sobie wzrost zażyczysz? - spytała kwaśno.

\- Faceta metr sześćdziesiąt osiem proszę, z mocno zarysowaną szczęką, bez zarostu - zaordynowałam radośnie. W odpowiedzi usłyszałam najpierw ciszę, a potem sygnał rozłączenia.

***

Widywaliśmy się z Harrym regularnie. Christina szybko go polubiła i często pytała, czy do nas przyjdzie. Jako że mieszkaliśmy względnie blisko, zawsze chętnie wpadał się z nią pobawić. No i przeważnie spotykaliśmy się w "Dziurawym Kotle" po pracy.

\- Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem? - spytał, gdy popijaliśmy kremowe piwo.

\- Idę na randkę! - pochwaliłam się i umilkłam, czekając, aż Harry'emu to zdanie głęboko w serce zapadnie.

\- Poważnie? - zaciekawił się. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Tak, Hermiona mi kogoś znalazła - powiedziałam. - Uważa pewnie, że Christinie przydałby się mężczyzna w rodzinie.

W tym miejscu zazdrość Harry'ego miała aż kipieć, ale nagle przestałam o tym myśleć, bo coś mi się przypomniało.

\- O cholera, Christina! - wyszeptałam. - Na śmierć zapomniałam zadzwonić do opiekunki.

\- Ja mogę się nią zająć - oznajmił bez wahania.

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszyłam się.

\- Nie ma problemu! Uwielbiam ją - odparł. - Będziemy się świetnie bawić.

Dopiero później się dowiedziałam, jak miło spędzili ten wieczór.

***

\- Chrissy, pamiętaj, nikomu o tym ani słowa. Szczególnie mamie - mówił, prowadząc ją za rączkę w stronę przejścia na tyłach "Dziurawego Kotła".

\- Obiecuję! - powiedziała radośnie. Harry tymczasem podszedł do ściany, wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął nią stukać cegły.

\- To różdżka? Jesteś czarodziejem, prawda?

Patrzyła jak urzeczona, a ściana rozpłynęła się, ukazując zatłoczoną ulicę i rzędy sklepików.

\- Jesteś tak jak ten Harry z bajki! - wykrzyknęła i ruszyła żwawo do wystaw, pociągając Harry'ego za sobą.

\- Z jakiej bajki? Mama ci coś takiego opowiedziała? - zdziwił się, idąc za Christiną w stronę sklepu ze sprzętem do quidditcha.

\- Mamusia mi opowiadała o takim chłopaku Harrym, co jest słynnym czarodziejem - mówiła, nie odrywając wzroku od mioteł na wystawie. - On jest sławny, uwielbiają go dziewczyny, no i on pewnego dnia uratował czarownicę od starego potwora, co mieszkał w ukrytej komnacie, od takiego wielkiego węża, potem ona się w nim zakochała, a wiele lat później się pobrali i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. - Harry stał zasłuchany, a Christina przyglądała się szatom do quidditcha. - Ale to są bajki, mamusia mówi, że to nie było naprawdę.

Wyciągnęła Harry'ego na zewnątrz, zaholowała pod sklep ze słodyczami i spytała:

\- Mogę sobie coś wybrać?

\- Jasne! Bierz, co chcesz - zgodził się machinalnie. - Mama zna jeszcze jakieś bajki o czarodzieju Harrym?

\- Tak! Całe mnóstwo! - odparła, biorąc do rąk pudełko fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. - Na przykład o tym, jak Harry jedzie do Irlandii i ratuje czarownicę przed złym czarodziejem, a na końcu odjeżdżają na jego koniu w stronę zachodzącego słońca... - Do kompletu wzięła jeszcze kilka czekoladowych żab i dodała: - To moja ulubiona bajka. Tylko że mamusia przy niej płacze i rzadko mi ją opowiada.

Oszołomiony Harry szedł przy niej jak w transie i chłonął wszystko, co usłyszał.

***

Podczas gdy moja córeczka zdradzała Harry'emu zastrzeżone informacje, o czym jeszcze nie miałam pojęcia, nie żałowałam sobie czasu i próbowałam spokojnie wyszykować się na randkę. Byłam w mieszkaniu Hermiony i koncentrowałam się na wyglądzie, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na brata. Nie wychodziło najlepiej.

\- Wyglądam jak kupa, i to nie kompostu - marudziłam, oglądając krytycznie swoje odbicie w lustrze i nakładając makijaż. - Wielka i śmierdząca...

\- A co to w ogóle za gość będzie? - spytał podejrzliwie Ron. - Nie jest przypadkiem notowany?

\- Jasne, Ron, już był karany, kryminalista. Inaczej bym go nie umawiała z twoją siostrą - syknęła Hermiona.

Westchnęłam ciężko, starając się ignorować ich sprzeczkę i jednocześnie uróżować sobie policzki.

\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej się do czegoś przydać! - warknęła. - Ginny ma za soba trudny związek. Próbuję jej pomóc po rozstaniu z Harrym.

\- To moja siostra, troszczę się o nią. Muszę się o nią troszczyć. Przecież to mój obowiązek! - oznajmił.

\- Jak chodziła z Harrym, jakoś jej tak nie pilnowałeś - zauważyła.

\- Bo Harry mój test już wcześniej zdał. Bez tego ani rusz! - tłumaczył Ron. Tak jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Trzeba pokonać Voldemorta, żeby przejść ten test, czy może wystarczy mieć bliznę na czole? - zakpiła.

W odpowiedzi Ron wykrzywił się okropnie, za co Hermiona szturchnęła go pięścią. Ron oddał, więc Hermiona uderzyła ponownie, tym razem dużo mocniej. Robiła się z tego istna walka kogutów. Pomyślałam, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, za chwilę nie doliczymy się sprawnych kończyn, więc krzyknęłam: - Przestańcie! - i odwróciłam się w ich stronę. Zrobiło się cicho. - A teraz macie powiedzieć, że świetnie wyglądam!

\- Świetnie wyglądasz! - powiedzieli chórem.

\- Dziękuję! - odparłam z dumą. Dobrze ich wyćwiczyłam.

\- Aha, słuchajcie - uniosłam w dłoniach buty na wysokim obcasie, czarny i czerwony, i pokazałam je Hermionie na tle mojej czerwonej sukienki. - Które wziąć buty?

\- Czarne - orzekła. - Zdecydowanie czarne.

\- Mnie się podobają te czerwone - powiedział zimno Ron. Hermiona spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. - To znaczy... czarne. Te czarne mi się podobają.

Włożyłam buty, wyprostowałam się i obdarzyłam Hermionę uśmiechem.

\- No i jak? - spytałam.

\- Jak troll! - zarechotał Ron.

***

Przyszłam do restauracji, gdzie byłam umówiona na randkę. Dotarłam na miejsce trochę przed czasem, więc miałam chwilę, żeby spokojnie usiąść i pomyśleć, w co się pakuję.

Hermiona przekazała mi jedynie niezbędne szczegóły na temat mojego randkowicza. Czyli tylko tyle, że ma na imię Jonathan i z nią pracuje. Nawet nie wiedziałam, jak wygląda, ale modliłam się w duchu, żeby okazał się seksowny. Płytkie to było, wiem, ale jak miałabym konkurować z Kate, gdyby mój chłopak miał krzaczaste brwi i nosił bokobrody i fryzurę afro?

Taksowałam wzrokiem wchodzących do restauracji przystojniaków, jednego za drugim. Żaden nie okazał się Jonathanem. Kusiło mnie, żeby chwycić któregoś, zaciągnąć do mojego stolika i zmusić, żeby zjadł obiad właśnie ze mną.

\- Ginny? - powiedział głębokim głosem ktoś za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam typowy egzemplarz naprawdę niezłego faceta. Był ciemnowłosy, opalony, wysoki - choć nie tyczkowaty - i zabójczo przystojny.

Już gdy zasiadaliśmy przy stoliku, czułam, że na mnie patrzy. Podczas obiadu nie odrywał wzroku ode mnie, a dokładniej - od jednego miejsca, które bynajmniej nie było twarzą. Cały czas próbowałam zasłonić dekolt - bezwstydnie głęboki, przyznaję - z nadzieją, że Jonathan przestanie się tak gapić.

Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Przeżuwałam właśnie kawałek kurczaka, więc o mało się nie udławiłam, gdy zimna dłoń Jonathana przejechała po moim udzie. Przeprosiłam go na chwilę i poleciałam do toalety. Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, chyba trzasnęłabym go w gębę.

Stałam tam sobie - zupełnie nie miałam ochoty wracać na salę - i próbowałam wymyślić jakiś plan ucieczki. Może by tak się transmutować w kaczkę i wyfrunąć po cichu... A może wywalić przy toaletach dziurę w ścianie i po prostu wyjść... Tymczasem jednak Jonathanowi musiało się znudzić czekanie, bo zaraz zjawił się obok mnie.

\- Świetny pomysł - zamruczał z uśmiechem, obejmując mnie w talii i przyciągając do siebie. Poczułam klaustrofobiczny strach. - W ubikacji jeszcze tego nie robiłem.

Zaczął mnie gwałtownie całować, wpychając mi język niemal do gardła. Pewnie tak właśnie całuje dementor, z taką tylko różnicą, że facet dodatkowo jeszcze mnie obmacywał. Gdy w końcu puścił mój tyłeczek, a dla odmiany ścisnął mnie za biust, sięgnęłam po różdżkę i teleportowałam się do domu.

Czułam się zbrukana. Dygocąc z gniewu, ruszyłam uciąć sobie krótką pogawędkę z moją swatką.

\- Czy ty w ogóle znasz jakichś normalnych singli?! - wydarłam się na nią. Bez wstępów, od razu po tym, jak aportowałam się w jej mieszkaniu i zerwałam ją z łóżka. Obraźliwymi epitetami.

\- Co się stało? - wymamrotała sennie, trąc zaczerwienione oczy.

\- O mało mnie nie zgwałcił! - wrzasnęłam.

Hermiona na parę chwil zamyśliła się głęboko. W końcu oznajmiła:

\- Hmm.

Prychnęłam. Niesamowita elokwencja, naprawdę.

\- Znajome z pracy zawsze się nim zachwycają! - wypaliła.

Musiałam aż uszczypnąć się w nos, bo inaczej bym nie wytrzymała.

\- Hermiono, pracujesz dla Knota - przypomniałam jej. - Te wszystkie twoje tak zwane znajome z pracy to dziwki.

\- Ale przecież...

\- A pamiętasz, jak Sara się wypięła, jak wtedy przyszła w mini? Widziałaś, że była bez majtek?

Hermiona natychmiast umilkła.

\- Z nikim więcej mnie nie umawiaj, jasne?! - wrzasnęłam, grożąc jej palcem. Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, teleportowałam się do domu, myśląc już tylko o jednym - żeby wziąć gorący prysznic i zmyć ten dzień z siebie.


	14. Randka druga, ze zboczeńcem

Siedziałam w biurze, w tym co zawsze smętnym boksie, i bardzo się starałam, żeby wyglądało, że mam jakieś zajęcie. Codzienne przychodzenie do pracy w moim przypadku było trochę bez sensu. Zwykle kończyłam właściwą robotę już w porze lunchu, a potem tylko kręciłam się tu i tam, udając, że trwam na posterunku i pomagam budować potęgę mojej gazety. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to, czym się zajmowałam, było jedynie drobnym, tradycyjnym dodatkiem do całości. Bo właściwie kto czyta nekrologi? Ludzie umierają, kogo to obchodzi? Nie żeby trafił mi się ktoś, kogo znałam, ale zawsze, gdy przychodziłam do pracy i czytałam listę wszystkich, którzy kopnęli w kalendarz, naprawdę interesowało mnie tylko, czy nie pojawi się na niej Albus Dumbledore.

Gdy właśnie układałam na biurku w zgrabny stosik niemożliwą ilość ołówków, zupełnie jakbym stawiała domek z drewnianych klocków Lincoln Logs, nagle zadzwonił telefon. Podskoczyłam i zawadziłam o biurko, przez co wszystkie ołówki z hałasem spadły z blatu i potoczyły się dookoła. Spiekłam raka - wszyscy w biurze gapili się w moją stronę - i odebrałam połączenie. Usłyszałam podekscytowany głos Hermiony.

\- Słuchaj, Ginny, znalazłam! Mam go! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Wally się znalazł? Kogo znalazłaś? - wypaliłam. W biurze już nikt na mnie nie patrzył, koleżanki i koledzy wrócili do swoich zajęć.

\- Wally'ego ciągle szukam - powiedziała. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam, jak się rumieni.

\- Spytaj o niego Chrissy. Już go znalazła z pięć razy - odparłam i wyszeptałam zaklęcie, które posprzątało rozrzucone ołówki.

\- Przy okazji ją zapytam.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać, czy tylko dzwonisz pogadać o książeczkach dla dzieci? - zażartowałam i rozsiadłam się wygodnie, szykując się na najgorsze.

\- Dzwonię, bo faceta ci znalazłam!

Nie mogła niestety zobaczyć, jak wymownie podnoszę wzrok ku niebu. Nic nie mówiłam, więc po chwili spytała z nadzieją:

\- I co na to powiesz?

\- Nie, dziękuję - powiedziałam chłodno i odłożyłam słuchawkę, po czym wróciłam do pracy. Czyli podniosłam się leniwie i ruszyłam w stronę dzbanka z kawą, zastanawiając się, czy pora już zjeść lunch. Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny trzask i Hermiona zmaterializowała się tuż przede mną. Zawyłam jak szyszymora.

\- Znowu mnie tym wystraszyłaś! - wrzasnęłam.

\- Ma na imię Nathan i pracuje tam gdzie ja - kontynuowała niewzruszona Hermiona.

\- Nie będę się umawiać z twoimi wyposzczonymi kolegami z pracy - powiedziałam stanowczo. Już odzyskałam rezon, jak widać.

\- On wcale nie jest wyposzczony. Odżywia się prawidłowo - odpowiedziała. - Poza tym jest artystą.

Jej oferta od razu mnie zaciekawiła.

\- Cierpiącym artystą? - spytałam z nadzieją.

\- I to bardzo - uśmiechnęła się.

Zawsze coś mnie ciągnęło do typowych cierpiących artystów. Chociaż tacy ludzie zwykle młodo umierają, i to śmiercią samobójczą, są interesujący i czuję do nich jakąś dziwną sympatię.

\- Nosi taką kozią bródkę - dodała (na wzmiankę o zaroście dostałam gęsiej skórki) - ale jestem niemal pewna, że chętnie ją zgoli.

Aż mi się oczy zaświeciły. Cierpiący artysta, do tego już wkrótce bez brody. Byłabym zaraz w siódmym niebie i na końcu języka miałam właśnie "to cudownie!", ale przypomniał mi się nagle ktoś inny. Ten cham Jonathan, co dobierał się do mnie w damskiej toalecie. Dreszcz mnie przeszedł.

\- Nie, dziękuję! - odparłam twardo. Hermionie zrzedła mina.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Bo nie pozwolę - oznajmiłam, starając się nie myśleć o tym cierpiącym artyście - żebyś mnie więcej umawiała z twoimi porąbanymi kolegami z pracy. Wszyscy mają nierówno pod sufitem.

\- Ale...

\- Idę, jestem umówiona na lunch z Harrym - powiedziałam, wyminęłam ją i podeszłam do biurka.

\- On wcale nie ma nierówno pod sufitem! - obruszyła się, ale ja już zabrałam torebkę i różdżkę i właśnie miałam się deportować. Pomachałam tylko strapionej Hermionie na pożegnanie, a zanim dotarłam do "Dziurawego Kotła", usłyszałam jeszcze: - Jest poetą!

***

Do umówionej pory lunchu brakowało dziesięciu minut, więc siadłam przy wolnym stoliku i taksowałam wzrokiem samotnych mężczyzn, zastanawiając się, czy Nathan jest wśród nich. Rozglądałam się w poszukiwaniu kogoś zadumanego, z opróżnioną częściowo szklaneczką, nachylonego - być może - nad pisanym właśnie wierszem, ewentualnie przykładającego ostrze brzytwy do nadgarstka. Jedynymi bywalcami okazali się jednak typowi nieciekawi faceci, wyglądający jak biznesmeni po pracy - z rozpiętymi kołnierzykami i poluzowanymi krawatami, krótko mówiąc tacy, jakich widuje się w klubach ze striptizem, gdzie podczas występów gwiżdżą i machają banknotami. Szczęśliwie po chwili u drzwi pojawił się ten biznesmen po pracy, który na pewno nigdy nie przekroczył progu klubu ze striptizem. No dobrze - może i przekroczył, ale przyjemnie było myśleć, że nie spędza wolnych chwil na oglądaniu ładniejszych i dużo bardziej ode mnie wygimnastykowanych kobiet w akcji.

\- Przepraszam, spóźniłem się - wydyszał uśmiechnięty Harry. - Zagadałem się z Kate i zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- Aha - mruknęłam, również się uśmiechając.

\- Musisz ją kiedyś poznać! - oznajmił, siadając naprzeciw mnie. - Jak było na randce z tym twoim Jonathanem?

Okropność, ohyda, trauma, rzygać się chce - odparłabym chętnie. I mówiłabym tak dalej. Tyle że nie powiedziałabym takich rzeczy Harry'emu. On i Kate kochali się jak dwa aniołki (przeciwnej płci, oczywiście), więc dla równowagi i ja musiałam mieć kogoś fajnego do pary. Choćby fikcyjnego.

\- Świetnie! - odpowiedziałam, mocno się starając, żeby nawet nie zrobić kwaśnej miny. - Miły facet.

\- To super! - ucieszył się. - Może razem z nami gdzieś wyskoczycie?

\- Ale on naprawdę nie jest w moim typie - dodałam szybko. W życiu nie poszłabym więcej na randkę z tym napalonym skurwielem. Prędzej by mnie szlag trafił.

\- Ooo, to przykre... - powiedział współczująco. Myślałam, że go zamorduję.

\- Nie ma problemu, znalazłam innego - wypaliłam bez zastanowienia. Nie wiem, po co w ogóle mu się do tego przyznałam.

\- Tak szybko? - zdziwił się.

\- No jasne! - odpowiedziałam bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Ma na imię Nathan.

***

\- Zobaczysz, Ginny, nie pożałujesz! - paplała Hermiona, pomagając mi zapiąć na szyi srebrny naszyjnik.

\- Już żałuję - powiedziałam ponuro.

\- Powtarzaj sobie w myślach: cierpiący artysta, cierpiący artysta... - uspokajała mnie.

Założyłam kolczyki i wygładziłam sukienkę.

\- Są jakieś szanse, że popełni samobójstwo, zanim dotrę do restauracji? - zamruczałam. Hermiona zignorowała pytanie. Podała mi torebkę i obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, że się zgodziłaś zaopiekować Christiną, i to bez uprzedzenia - rzuciłam. Chwyciłam szybko różdżkę i dodałam: - Aha, jakby Ron pytał, to zwiedzam jakiś klasztor.

Mrugnęłam wesoło do Hermiony i teleportowałam się do restauracji.

***

Gdy zjawiłam się w ekstrawaganckim lokalu "Półksiężyc" (to ten bliziutko Pokątnej), Nathan już na mnie czekał. Był porządnie ubrany, miał kręcone blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Wydał mi się trochę blady, ale może to u cierpiącego artysty typowe.

\- Cześć! Nathan, prawda? - przywitałam się uprzejmie. Pokiwał tylko nerwowo głową i usiadł naprzeciw mnie. - Jestem Ginny.

Wciąż nic nie mówił. Przez głowę przebiegły mi różne straszne myśli. Może jest niemy? Albo nie zna angielskiego? Czy to normalne u cierpiącego artysty? Przerażała mnie perspektywa monologu, ale zagadywałam go dalej, z nadzieją, że w końcu i on przemówi.

\- Hermiona mi powiedziała, że jesteś artystą - zaczęłam nieśmiało. Wciąż tylko na mnie patrzył i nie odzywał się. - I poetą. To fantastyczne! Ja bym nigdy nie miała cierpliwości...

Urwałam. Mogłabym przysiąc, że szczeknął... Szczeknął? Akurat sobie zasłonił dłonią usta, więc pewności nie miałam. Pewna byłam w każdym razie, że usłyszałam z jego strony szczeknięcie.

Uznałam, że to tylko moja chwilowa głupawka, a facet nie szczeka. Ciągnęłam zatem dalej:

\- Szczerze mówiąc, w życiu nie poznałam żadnego artysty. Malujesz? A może...

I znowu. Szczeknął, jak nic.

\- Przepraszam, czy ty... szczekasz? - rzuciłam nerwowo.

\- W rzeczy samej! - oznajmił radośnie, kołysząc się na krześle. - Inne zwierzęta też naśladuję, co tylko zechcesz. Koty, konie, papugi...

\- Ale... dlaczego? - zdumiałam się.

\- Bo różowe słonie tak każą! - obwieścił. - Groziły mi, mówię ci. Powiedziały, że jak ich nie posłucham, to mi będą sutki wykręcać.

Nie wiedziałam, czy śmiać się, czy płakać, czy też może zacząć wrzeszczeć. Gapiłam się tylko na niego z nadzieją, że to jakiś żart.

\- No i nie miałem wyjścia - kontynuował. - To boli jak diabli, wiesz? Pokazać ci? - zaproponował i sięgnął nad stolikiem w stronę moich piersi.

\- Dziękuję, nie skorzystam... - Odsunęłam się na bezpieczną odległość, a dla pewności jeszcze odepchnęłam wyciągniętą w moją stronę rękę. - Nic mi proszę nie robić! Byłam grzeczna!

\- Jak chcesz - wzruszył ramionami. - Ale mówię ci, zarąbiste to jest. Szczególnie jak Rupert to robi.

\- Jaki Rupert? - spytałam. Choć chyba nie chciałam wiedzieć.

\- To ten słoń w strażackim hełmie - wyjaśnił.

\- A, no tak - uśmiechnęłam się. Rany, uciec stąd, jak najdalej...

\- O! - ożywił się, biorąc w dłonie widelec. - Jak to się nazywa?

\- Co proszę? - spytałam. Po prostu mnie zatkało.

\- Nie, to chyba nie jest... - mruczał w zamyśleniu do siebie, zbliżając sztuciec do twarzy.

\- Państwo zamawiają? - spytał kelner, podchodząc do nas.

\- O Boże... - westchnęłam. - Tak! - Zerknęłam na Nathana, który właśnie zezował, unosząc z ciekawością widelec na wysokość oczu. - Jakiś alkohol... Nieważne jaki.

\- A dla pana? - Kelner obrócił się do Nathana i omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Czy to może być łyżeczka? Nie, pewnie nie... - mówił do siebie Nathan, jakby nieświadomy, że poza jego małą osobistą przestrzenią coś jeszcze się dzieje. Nie odzywając się, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, ale wtedy on krzyknął głośno:

\- Wie ktoś może, co to za ustrojstwo?

W tym momencie nie wytrzymałam, wyprostowałam się, szarpnęłam trzymającą widelec dłoń Nathana i trzasnęłam nią o blat stołu.

\- Boże! - zasyczałam. - To widelec, do kurwy nędzy, jasne?

\- Ach, to bilet! - obwieścił triumfalnie. - Zapomniałem już, dawno nie widziałem czegoś takiego.

\- Z choinki się urwałeś? - warknęłam. Nie zdziwiłabym się wcale, gdyby powiedział, że tak.

\- Nie, po prostu zwykle nie dopuszczają mnie do ostrych rzeczy - odparł.

Szczęściem w tym właśnie momencie kelner przyniósł alkohol. Zerknął na Nathana, po czym wręczył mi szklaneczkę i butelkę wódki i szepnął, że to na koszt firmy, patrząc na mnie ze współczuciem.

\- Wiesz, mam psa! - ciągnął Nathan radośnie. - Ma na imię Brudas i jest cudownym kochankiem.

Łyknęłam z gwinta, rozkoszując się ostrym, palącym smakiem. Skoro już miałam tę randkę przecierpieć, należało pilnie uzupełnić niedobory alkoholu w krwiobiegu.

\- A nie mówiłem ci - przeczytałem ostatnio wspaniałą książkę! - perorował, gdy ja kontynuowałam upijanie się. - Biblię! Tak mi się spodobała, że teraz palę wszystkie książki, które się z nią nie zgadzają. Jakie było przedwczoraj ognisko!

\- Mhm - odpowiedziałam zwięźle, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę, zajęta nalewaniem wódki z butelki do szklaneczki, gdzie trafiła jej może połowa. Rozprawiłam się szybko z napojem i stwierdziłam, że jeszcze bym się czegoś napiła. Pomachałam pustą butelką, po chwili przyszedł kelner i zamówiłam więcej.

\- Ależ ty potrafisz w siebie wlać! - zauważył. Zabrzmiało to jak komplement. - Jesteś alkoholiczką? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Będziesz łatwiejsza.

\- Jasne, jestem alkoholiczką - wzruszyłam ramionami, aż mną zachwiało. - A poza tym jestem dziwką. I prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Naprawdę? - zainteresował się szczerze.

\- Jasne - wymamrotałam. - Można mnie przelecieć bez problemu.

\- To wspaniale! - ucieszył się. Myślał pewnie, że mówię wszystko poważnie. - Martwiłem się, bo wiesz, jak byłem mały, leczyli mnie sterydami, więc teraz mam wacka jak ołówek, nie wiedziałem, czy będę miał u ciebie szanse. Ale skoro tak mówisz, to nie widzę przeszkód!

Pokiwałam tylko głową, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż urwie mi się film. Nathan spojrzał na mnie nieprzytomnie i spytał:

\- Przepraszam, jak ty się nazywasz?

\- Ginny - odparłam krótko.

\- Miło mi, Ginny - odpowiedział, wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął... mój biust.

Natychmiast wstałam. Byłam nieźle napita, ale nie na tyle, żeby miał mnie na dzień dobry jakiś facet macać przy wszystkich w restauracji.

\- Słuchaj, muszę iść, powinnam już być w łóżku. - Schyliłam się po torebkę, o mało się przy tym nie wywracając.

\- To ile ty masz latek? - zarechotał Nathan.

\- Piętnaście - odparłam z powagą, wyciągając różdżkę, żeby się deportować.

\- Chodź, to cię ułożę! - zaproponował z zawadiacką miną.

No to miałam randkę z pedofilem. Pięknie, kurna, pięknie. Aportowałam się w domu i od razu padłam na podłogę.

***

Następnego dnia obudził mnie nieznośnie jasny blask słońca za oknem. Z jękiem złapałam się za głowę, bo czułam, że zaraz pęknie. Przetoczyłam się na drugi bok - stwierdziłam, że leżę na własnym łóżku - i wcisnęłam się twarzą w poduszkę.

\- Wypij to - usłyszałam głos Harry'ego. Poczułam, jak delikatnie wkłada mi w dłoń szklankę z czymś chłodnym.

\- Spaaać... - wymamrotałam. Popchnęłam szklankę w jego stronę - chyba - i nawet nie otwierając oczu, odwróciłam się na drugi bok.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym to wlał w ciebie - zażartował. Nie oponowałam, więc wsunął pode mnie ramię i uniósł mnie do pozycji siedzącej. Przyjemny zawrót głowy, kiedy mnie objął, przywitałam z radością, bo czułam się całkiem wypluta. Zerknęłam spod przymrużonych powiek - światło dalej mnie raziło - a Harry ujął palcami mój podbródek i przyłożył mi szklankę do ust.

Wypiłam grzecznie, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Napój był słodki jak miód, tylko nie tak gęsty. Ból głowy momentalnie ustąpił.

\- Co to było? - spytałam. Harry właśnie mnie puścił i przesiadł się na krzesło obok łóżka; miałam nadzieję, że w moim głosie nie usłyszał rozczarowania.

\- Eliksir na kaca - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że robisz eliksiry? - zagadnęłam.

\- Hermiona zrobiła - odparł natychmiast. - Zaraz po tym, jak położyła cię do łóżka.

Starałam się nic po sobie nie pokazać. Byłoby miło, gdyby to jednak on zrobił mi eliksir. Na przykład dlatego, że wciąż mu na mnie zależało, czy coś w tym rodzaju, i poświęcił mi trochę czasu. Oczywiście niepotrzebnie się tylko oszukiwałam. W końcu jego miłość do mnie wygasła po latach rozłąki, no i miał swoją Kate.

\- A teraz pochwal się, ile wczoraj wypiłaś - zażartował.

Na samo wspomnienie ostatniego wieczoru przeszły mnie ciarki. Wyszczerzyłam zęby i odparłam beztrosko:

\- Drobiazg, tyle co zwykle.

Uniósł brwi, co wyszło mu naprawdę seksownie.

\- Dobra, masz rację, trochę więcej niż zwykle. Wiesz, było zlizywanie tequili i takie tam...

Tonący brzytwy się chwyta, nie? Ale wyglądało, że uwierzył. Mina wyraźnie mu zrzedła.

\- Czyli bawiłaś się na całego?

\- I to jak! - odparłam. Jak już łgać, to porządnie! - Niesamowity facet z tego Nathana. Byliśmy na obiedzie, a potem poszliśmy na imprezę. Daliśmy czadu!

Nakłamałam mu jeszcze trochę, on markotniał coraz bardziej, aż w końcu pożegnał się i poszedł do pracy. Ja z kolei przebrałam się i sprawdziłam, co u Chrissy, ale mała jeszcze spała. Czyli nadszedł dobry moment, żeby przeprowadzić nalot na mieszkanie przyjaciółki.

\- Hermiona! - ryknęłam od progu. - Chodź, to cię zabiję!

\- Co ci znowu zrobiłam? - wymamrotała sennie. Wchodząc do pokoju, stłumiła potężne ziewnięcie.

\- Ty masz chyba z dobieraniem partnerów jakiś problem - oznajmiłam. - Bo o tym, że ci brak gustu, to już wiedziałam, w końcu oglądałam twoje macanko z Ronem nie raz - docięłam jej. - No ale na przyszłość zapamiętaj, jeśli to nie kłopot, że wolę takich mężczyzn, którzy nie mają problemów ze zdrowiem psychicznym.

Oczy Hermiony nagle rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

\- Umówiłaś mnie z jakimś, kurwa, psycholem! - wrzasnęłam.

\- O Boże! - wyszeptała. - Pewnie nie zażył leków...

\- Poważnie?! - zadrwiłam. Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo wyłamywać palce.

\- Mówił, że z nim zielone owce rozmawiają?

\- Nie, różowe słonie - odparłam.

\- Boże! - powtórzyła. Zarzuciła mi ramiona na szyję i przycisnęła mnie mocno do siebie. - Tak mi przykro! Jak nie zażył swoich leków... Pewnie i szczekał...

\- To nie było najgorsze - dodałam, gdy już odkleiłam ją od siebie. - Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i uścisnął... - zawiesiłam dramatycznie głos - mój biust!

\- Przepraszam! - zawołała ponownie zarzuciła mi ramiona na szyję.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu się tak z moimi piersiami chciał witać - gderałam. - No i się przywitał, bo najpierw, to próbował mi sutki wykręcać!

Hermiona uścisnęła mnie znowu, jeszcze mocniej, nie przestając zapewniać, że Nathan normalnie taki nie jest i że nigdy by mnie z nim nie umówiła, gdyby przyszło jej do głowy, że on mógłby nie zażyć leków.

\- No dobra, nie ma sprawy - powiedziałam pojednawczo, żeby już dała temu spokój. - Alkoholu mi nie brakowało, jakoś to wytrzymałam. - Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. - Aha, dzięki za ten eliksir na kaca. Naprawdę się przydał.

Rozluźniła uścisk i spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem.

\- Ja go nie zrobiłam.

\- Proszę? - zdziwiłam się.

\- Zasnęłam u ciebie na kanapie, a obudziłam się wtedy, kiedy Harry cię przenosił na łóżko. Widziałam, że coś przyrządził w twoim kociołku. Pewnie właśnie ten eliksir - wydedukowała.

Zamyśliłam się głęboko, patrząc gdzieś w dal. Co Harry w ogóle u mnie robił? Zależało mu na mnie jednak? Jak to jest z nim i Kate?

Rozsądne to nie było, żeby się nad takimi rzeczami zastanawiać, ale nastrajało optymistycznie. I dawało schowanemu na dnie serca uczuciu do Harry'ego jakąś nadzieję.


	15. Przyjaciel Diablicy

Siedziałam w pracy, nudząc się jak mops - jak zwykle zresztą - podczas gdy nikt wokół na brak zajęcia nie narzekał. Gapiłam się w sufit, marząc, żeby na mnie spadł i zakończył tę męczarnię.

\- Ginny? - dobiegł mnie nagle głos szefowej. Zmieszana, drgnęłam, prostując się. Musiałam wyglądać na całkiem nieprzytomną.

\- O, dzień dobry, pani Aiton! - Odruchowo pogmerałam w papierach na biurku, udając bardzo zajętą. - Ja właśnie...

\- Patrzę w ścianę i odliczam czas do lunchu? - zażartowała.

\- Można to i tak określić - odparłam wesoło.

Między mną a panią Aiton (czyli Diablicą, jak ją po cichu w firmie nazywaliśmy) układało się normalnie, jak to między pracownicą a szefową. Na pokaz - słodziłam jej ile wlazło, prawiłam komplementy - na przykład, że świetnie wygląda w nowym kostiumie - i zawsze uprzejmie się do niej uśmiechałam, choćby akurat przychodziła tylko po to, żeby zasrać mi biurko papierkową robotą. Pod jej nieobecność, przy pogaduszkach obok dystrybutora z wodą, często żartowaliśmy sobie z kolegami, że szefowa maluje się po ciemku, i rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak fajnie byłoby wepchnąć jej w tyłek te wszystkie służbowe papiery. Zwracałam wtedy uwagę, że takiej babie, sztywnej jakby kołek połknęła, to pewnie nie da się papierów wepchnąć, bo ten kołek wystaje, i wszyscy pokładali się ze śmiechu. A potem wracaliśmy do roboty i stresowaliśmy się dalej. Za to w obecności szefowej robiłam za jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Czyli dzieliłam się z nią niekiedy sprawami z mojego życia miłosnego, a gdy chwaliła się swoim nowym latynoskim kochankiem - udawałam, że słucham.

\- I jak tam twoja koleżanka? Próbowała cię ostatnio z kimś umawiać? - spytała wesoło.

\- Próbowała, ale ja miewam czasem napady głuchoty, zwykle akurat wtedy, kiedy ona mi mówi, żebym poszła z kimś na randkę.

Wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem; niemal się popłakała. Zawsze tak na moje żarty reaguje. W sumie to zaleta - często ją rozśmieszałam, więc raczej mnie faworyzowała i nie suszyła mi wiecznie głowy o byle co, a niektórym kolegom - owszem.

\- Ach, Ginny, rozumiem, jak ci musi być ciężko znaleźć chłopaka... - westchnęła pani Aiton. Zacisnęłam zęby, jednak mimo to udało mi się uśmiechnąć. - Powiem ci coś w sekrecie!

Teatralnym gestem pochyliła się w moją stronę, pokazując palcem, bym się przysunęła. Kiedy już od jej twarzy do mojego ucha brakowało jedynie paru centymetrów, a od woni jej ohydnych perfum zaczynałam się dławić, wyszeptała: - Mam kogoś dla ciebie! To mój przyjaciel!

Jęknęłam w duchu. Następna randka w ciemno? O Boże, tylko nie to!

Odsunęłam się odrobinę i patrząc jej w oczy, powiedziałam skromnie:

\- Pani Aiton, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł...

Wydęła usta, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

\- Idź z nim na randkę i pamiętaj o tym, że może będę mogła cię awansować. Ale jak jesteś zajęta i nie masz czasu na randki - awans pewnie też może poczekać.

I co tu robić? Z jednej strony wolałabym umrzeć, niż znów iść na randkę w ciemno, z drugiej - na jakiś awans czekałam od miesięcy. Jakbym więcej zarabiała, to Chrissy i mnie byłoby lżej, no i nie usypiałabym codziennie z nudów.

\- Przyjaciel, powiada pani? - zainteresowałam się. Diablica zachichotała jak mała dziewczynka.

***

\- Znowu randka w ciemno? - zdumiał się Harry. Przyszedł do mnie po pracy i właśnie gawędziliśmy sobie w kuchni.

\- Tamci, z którymi Hermiona mnie umówiła, byli całkiem fajni, ale raczej mi się nie podobali - odparłam bez mrugnięcia. To było zdecydowanie najgorsze z moich kłamstw. - Teraz dla odmiany szefowa umawia mnie z jakimś swoim przyjacielem.

\- Kadzimy szefowej, co? - uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Jak ty mnie rozumiesz... - zażartowałam.

Nagle coś zaczęło cicho dzwonić. Znałam ten dźwięk i już nie zwracałam na niego uwagi, więc tylko dalej popijałam kawę.

\- Słyszałaś to? - spytał zaciekawiony Harry, rozglądając się po kuchni.

\- Nic ważnego - zapewniłam. Dzwonek rozległ się ponownie. Harry wstał poszukać źródła dźwięku.

\- To z piekarnika! - oznajmił ze zdziwioną miną.

\- Wiem. To Hermiona - odparłam lekceważąco.

\- Hermiona jest w piekarniku?

\- Nie, ale telefon tak - zaśmiałam się. Podeszłam do piekarnika, otworzyłam drzwiczki i pokazałam Harry'emu dzwoniący telefon.

\- Aha. Teraz wszystko jasne - podsumował ironicznie.

\- Ona do mnie wydzwania i próbuje mnie umawiać z różnymi facetami, mam już tego dosyć. Schowałam telefon do piekarnika, tam go prawie nie słyszę.

\- A jakbyś potrzebowała piekarnika? - spytał. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Harry, ja i piekarnik? Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym go używała?

\- Rozumiem. Hermiona się do ciebie nie teleportuje?

\- Nie, bo jej zagroziłam, że może tu w zęby dostać - wyszczerzyłam się.

\- Ale znasz już tego gościa, nie? - zmienił nagle temat. Rozbawiła mnie i rozczuliła jego troska.

\- Skąd? Na tym właśnie polega randka w ciemno! - zażartowałam. - Nazwiska też nie znam. Szefowa traktuje sprawę poważnie... Harry, spokojnie! - zawołałam na widok zaniepokojonej miny przyjaciela i śmiałym gestem położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Jestem pewna, że to nie seryjny morderca.

\- Ja tam nie wiem - mruknął. - Jak nie masz pojęcia, z kim się szefowa zadaje, to... - Zawahał się chwilę, nim dodał z uśmiechem: - Naprawdę byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybyś na tę randkę poszła na przykład razem z Kate i ze mną. Chcę się upewnić, że trafisz na porządnego faceta.

Zaniemówiłam ze wzruszenia. Zresztą co miałabym mu odpowiedzieć? Odmówić, bo koleś pewnie okaże się świrem, a jak go zobaczy ta idealna Kate, to mnie wyśmieje?

\- Wiesz co? - powiedziałam cicho. Nie cofnęłam ręki, nawet gdy Harry dotknął moich palców i poczułam na plecach przyjemny dreszcz. - Spytam go dzisiaj na randce. Jeżeli on się zgodzi, to bardzo chętnie, na następną randkę pójdziemy w czwórkę.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. W tym momencie pomyślałam, że faktycznie warto zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie.

\- A poza tym - dodałam jakby nigdy nic, próbując zachować zimną krew i nie myśleć o naszych delikatnie pieszczących się dłoniach - chciałabym też w końcu poznać Kate.

I zobaczyć, czy jest ode mnie ładniejsza, dodałam w myślach. I sprawdzić, czy jest mądrzejsza. I czy naprawdę tak ją kochasz, jak wszyscy mówią.

***

Nawet nie zadałam sobie trudu, żeby powiedzieć Hermionie o najnowszej randce w ciemno. Byłam pewna, że usłyszałabym od niej potem znów te same słowa pociechy: - Na Merlina, nie miałam pojęcia, że on jest niezrównoważony! Przecież nigdy dotąd mu tak szajba nie odbiła...

Randek w ciemno miałam serdecznie dosyć. Obiecałam sobie, że będzie to ostatnia, i że robię to tylko ze względu na awans. Ale powiedzcie same - można by chyba sądzić, że nawet facet, którego poleca Diablica, nie będzie najgorszy, prawda? W końcu jaka jest szansa trafienia na rance w ciemno na aż z trzech idiotów z rzędu w ciągu jednego miesiąca?

Wyszykowałam się sama, nikt mi nie musi mówić, że wyglądam świetnie, ani zapewniać, że poznany facet nie zgwałci mnie w restauracji na oczach gości. Pojawiłam się "Pod Dziurawym Kotłem" na długo przed czasem i zajęłam miejsce przy pustym stoliku. Czujnie wypatrywałam tego, z którym byłam umówiona, choć z transparentem i megafonem raczej nie należało się go spodziewać. Obecni wyglądali jednak na dość rozsądnych, by kobiety w typie szefowej omijać szerokim łukiem, założyłam więc, że mojego randkowicza jeszcze nie ma.

\- Niezła kiecka, Weasley! - wycedził drwiącym głosem ktoś zza moich pleców. Obejrzałam się i spojrzałam prosto w szare oczy bardzo przystojnego blondyna. Już miałam odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, kiedy w mojej głowie zadzwonił alarmowy dzwonek.

Blondyn. Szare oczy. Seksowny... wredny, chciałam powiedzieć, uśmieszek.

\- Malfoy? - skrzywiłam się.

\- A myślałaś, że kto? - parsknął i przysiadł się do mnie.

\- "Niezła kiecka, Weasley"? Jak ktoś do mnie startuje z takim tekstem, to spodziewam się na przykład zboczeńca wystrojonego w sportowy garniturek - odparłam szyderczo. Widząc, że patrzy trochę niżej, niż mam twarz, dodałam: - I nawet się wiele nie pomyliłam.

Mówiąc to, jednocześnie z całych sił starałam się na niego nie napalać - drań był przystojny jak diabli, aż się miało ochotę z nim chociaż poflirtować. Powtarzałam sobie w myślach: podły, złośliwy, podstępny...

\- A teraz spadaj - burknęłam. - Czekam na kogoś.

\- Nie słyszałem "proszę"! - powiedział niewinnie.

\- I nie usłyszysz - odparłam. - Spierdalaj.

\- Ładnie się wyrażasz na randce! - uśmiechnął się.

Zaraz, koleś, moment, chwilunia! Chciałam mu coś zakomunikować, ale wyszło mi tylko takie: - Aaaa?

\- Elizabeth Aiton, twoja szefowa! Kojarzysz taką? - tłumaczył jak biednemu przyjezdnemu analfabecie z krajów Trzeciego Świata. - A może ją na zdjęciu rozpoznasz, co?

\- Oczywiście, że kojarzę - zawarczałam. Nie zamierzałam mu pozwolić narobić sobie wstydu, choć Malfoy sprawiał, że czułam się jak idiotka. I naprawdę świetnie mu to, cholera, wychodziło.

Z jego przechwałek dowiedziałam się zaraz, że Diablica i on kiedyś byli parą. Dla wyjaśnienia dodam - do momentu, gdy odkryła, że Draco wyobracał trzy jej koleżanki, a wtedy on rzucił ją, zanim ona zdążyła rzucić jego. Mimo to utrzymywał, że nadal są bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

Uspokoiłam się w końcu w stopniu wystarczającym, by w ogóle go nie słuchać i tylko siedzieć z naburmuszoną miną. On tymczasem radośnie gadał i gadał, to zerkając na mnie, to wędrując spojrzeniem po sali, a ilekroć się bezczelnie uśmiechał, miałam ochotę wziąć jakiegoś drinka i chlusnąć mu nim w twarz. Niestety pod ręką nie było nic, co by się do tego celu nadawało, więc musiałam dzielnie znosić jego chełpliwą tyradę. W końcu obojętnie spytałam:

\- O czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz w ogóle?

\- O Pansy Parkinson i o tym, jak ją posuwałem w cyce wczoraj - odparł wyzywająco. Popatrzyłam na niego wilkiem. - Ale jak nie chcesz, nie rozmawiajmy o Pansy. Ty pewnie, sądząc po zainteresowaniach twojego ojca, wolałabyś o czymś mugolskim porozmawiać. - Aż zmarszczył nos, kiedy to mówił. - Trudno, niech będzie. Może o baseballu?

Dał mi chwilę na odpowiedź, a nie doczekawszy się żadnej, ciągnął dalej.

\- Weźmy na przykład tę drużynę Bliźniaczków - powiedział, gapiąc się na moje piersi. - Bliźniaczki są świetne! Z takimi, to by się nieźle pograło!

Oto Draco Malfoy, mistrz subtelnej dwuznaczności.

\- Jak to się stało, że nie zostałeś prawiczkiem na zawsze? - zdenerwowałam się w końcu. Sąsiedzi zza stolików obok, którzy to usłyszeli, popatrzyli na mnie dziwnie.

\- Coś ty powiedziała? - Jego policzki już nie były tak blade jak zwykle.

\- Myślisz, że jakakolwiek szanująca się kobieta w ogóle brałaby pod uwagę przespanie się z facetem, który na powitanie rzuci "niezła kiecka, Weasley" i porówna jej biust do drużyny baseballowej? - mówiłam dalej głośno. Na tyle głośno, że słuchała tej rozmowy już chyba połowa obecnych w pubie, ale nie zawracałam sobie tym głowy. Należało się łajdakowi. Miarka się przebrała.

\- Że Pansy cię przeleciała, to jeszcze zrozumiem, ona nie tylko wygląda jak mops, ale i w głowie ma tyle co mops. - Twarz Dracona spłonęła rumieńcem. - Ale inne kobiety? Miały szczęście być głuche i nie wysłuchiwać twoich durnych tekstów na podryw, od których można się porzygać?

Wokoło rozległy się chichoty; Draco był już czerwony jak burak. Wstałam i chwyciłam torebkę.

\- Idę stąd - oznajmiłam. Po paru krokach zatrzymałam się, obróciłam na pięcie - Draco właśnie wstawał - i wrzasnęłam: - A ty zostajesz!

Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, że całkiem straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Możliwe, że dość już miałam facetów gapiących się na moje piersi, które - nawiasem mówiąc (noszę miseczki B, i to tak w porywach) - najważniejszym punktem programu u mnie nie są. Za to podobno niezła ze mnie dupa, więc może by się jeden z drugim mojej dupie przedstawił? Albo ją do drużyny sportowej porównał?!

No cóż. Jest też możliwe, jak wskazywałaby powyższa wypowiedź, że po prostu już mi odbiło. W każdym razie cały zebrany gniew na mężczyzn poznanych na poprzednich randkach w ciemno wyładowałam na tym jednym. Za to nastrój od razu mi się poprawił. Śmiałym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę ciemnych ulic sąsiedztwa Pokątnej. Trudno, pomyślałam, awans pójdzie się kochać, za to wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystko, co mi leżało na wątrobie. I od razu mi ulżyło.

\- Ej, Weasley! Zaczekaj! - krzyknął za mną Draco. Właśnie mnie doganiał!

\- Zdawało mi się, że miałeś za mną nie iść? - zawarczałam, nie spoglądając na niego nawet przez ramię.

\- Naprawdę? Pierwsze słyszę. Chyba ci się coś w głowie pomieszało - orzekł, zrównując się ze mną. - I to w tak młodym wieku. Jakie to przykre - zakpił.

Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i z oburzeniem obróciłam w jego stronę. Nie mógł mnie w końcu w spokoju zostawić? Kazał mu ktoś mnie wkurzać do skutku?

\- Zos-taw-mnie! - wycedziłam. A on tylko wyszczerzył zęby w bezczelnym uśmiechu.

\- Coś ty, Weasley... - perswadował. - Niezłe z ciebie ciacho, prawie takie jak ze mnie, pobzykajmy się!

Straciłam cierpliwość.

\- Tak trudno zrozumieć, że ktoś nie jest zainteresowany?! - wrzasnęłam.

\- Kłamczucha - uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- Bezczelny skurwiel! - ryknęłam.

\- Głęboko w to wierzysz? - spytał wesoło. Co go tak, do ciężkiej cholery, bawiło?

\- Jeszcze pytasz?! - Ze złości wręcz się we mnie gotowało. - Rozwydrzony stary bachor, pieprzony narcyz! W główce ci się nie mieści, że cię nienawidzę?!

\- W której główce? - uśmiechnął się obleśnie, zerkając na swoje spodnie. - W tej czy w tamtej?

Zawyłam z wściekłości. Aż mnie zatrzęsło z gniewu.

\- Co za... - zaczęłam, ale Draco nagle złapał mnie za ramiona, gwałtownie przyciągnął i pocałunkiem zamknął mi usta.

W pierwszej chwili zamarłam, zszokowana i niezdolna do ruchu. Kiedy tylko jednak dotarło do mnie, co się dzieje, wyswobodziłam się i trzasnęłam go w gębę. Aż mnie ręka zabolała, ale było warto. Ślad uderzenia i szok na jego twarzy: bezcenne.

\- Suka - wymamrotał, przyciskając dłoń do policzka.

\- A co myślałeś?! - krzyknęłam. - Mało ci naubliżałam?! Ty jeszcze masz czelność mnie całować?!

\- Nie powiesz mi, że ci się nie podobało - odparł z zadowoleniem. Szybko mu animusz wrócił. - A może ty ciągle jeszcze lecisz na Pottera, co?

Już nabierałam powietrza, żeby dalej na niego wrzeszczeć, ale wpadł mi do głowy niezwykły pomysł. Co sprawiłoby, że Harry oszaleje z zazdrości? Wystarczy przecież, że ujrzy mnie ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem. I nadarza się ku temu idealna okazja. Podobałam się Draconowi, więc niech Harry tylko zobaczy taką rozgrzaną do białości romantyczną parkę i załatwione, tego na pewno spokojnie nie zniesie... Miejmy nadzieję.

Rozbawiła mnie myśl o reakcji Harry'ego - sama słodycz... Trzeba jedynie dopilnować, by Draco uwierzył, że mi się podoba. I żaden problem sprawić, żeby tak było. Mogę nawet znieść całowanie się z nim, bo byłby całkiem pociągającym facetem, gdyby się zamknął i w ogóle nie odzywał.

Klamka zapadła. Wyciągnęłam rękę, chwyciłam Dracona za podbródek i pocałowałam go.

\- Wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie - oznajmił, gdy już odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Na widok tego, co w jego wykonaniu pewnie miało być uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem, aż się uśmiechnęłam. Z politowaniem.


	16. Zabawa do kwadratu

\- O Boże... - powiedziała cicho Hermiona, zakrywając usta dłonią.

\- Wiem... - odparłam.

\- O Boże! - uniosła głos.

\- Ciszej bądź! Bo Ron usłyszy! - wyszeptałam, rozglądając się gorączkowo po ich mieszkaniu.

\- Więc to był Draco Malfoy! - wykrzyknęła. Jakby w ogóle nie dotarło do niej, co powiedziałam. Dla podkreślenia wagi moich słów musiałam zatem trzasnąć ją w papę.

\- Au!

\- Naprawdę nie umiesz mówić cicho? - syknęłam.

\- Przepraszam! - odparła, tym razem już nie na cały głos. - Myślisz, że łatwo się opanować, kiedy przychodzisz i nagle mówisz, że poderwałaś Malfoya?

\- Nie żeby mi się jakoś specjalnie podobał, czy coś w tym stylu... - sprecyzowałam.

\- To po co się z nim umówiłaś? - wypaliła. Zacisnęłam zęby.

\- Zapomniałaś już o planie "Zazdrosny Harry"?

\- Faktycznie! No tak. Wiesz, ten plan powinien się jakoś inaczej nazywać.

\- Mniejsza o to. - Kwestię nazwy planu raczej wolałam pominąć. - Jutro idziemy z Draconem, Harrym i Kate na wspólną randkę. Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

\- Jasne! - szepnęła cichutko. Dla odmiany tym razem ledwo słyszałam, co do mnie mówi.

\- Weźmiesz telefon - zręcznym gestem wyjęłam komórkę - i zadzwonisz...

\- O rany! Pojawił się jakby znikąd! - zawołała, biorąc w dłoń aparat. - Kiedy ty go wyciągnęłaś, że nic nie widziałam?

\- Przed chwilą wyjęłam z kieszeni - powiedziałam, zdumiona nagłym zanikiem jej umiejętności inteligentnej konwersacji.

\- Nie ma i nagle - bach! I jest! - Miałam wrażenie, że patrzę na żeńską wersję tego Emerila, co go widziałam w telewizji. - Czary! Zrób tak jeszcze raz!

Zatkało mnie. Przez chwilę tylko się na nią gapiłam z osłupieniem.

\- Po pierwsze - naprawdę brak mi słów, zachowujesz się, jakbyś w życiu magii nie widziała - wycedziłam. - A po drugie - mózg zapomniałaś rano włączyć?

Zrobiła się czerwona jak burak i dyskretnie odłożyła telefon na stolik do kawy.

\- Każdy miewa w życiu chwile w kolorze blond - mruknęła, pochylając głowę, a jej gęste włosy całkowicie zasłoniły twarz.

\- W każdym razie - podjęłam, chcąc już powyższe zajście mieć za sobą - jakąś godzinę od początku randki zadzwoń do mnie.

\- Nie będę przeszkadzać? - spytała. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że nie - odparłam zmęczonym głosem.

\- Aha! - W końcu do niej dotarło, czego chcę. Zamachała w powietrzu ręką, niczym wywołana do odpowiedzi, pewnie odruchowo. - No jasne! Rozumiem! Inaczej przecież nie kazałabyś mi dzwonić!

\- Świetnie! - udałam entuzjazm. - Jakby randka okazała się katastrofą, a na pewno się okaże, muszę mieć wymówkę, żeby się wcześniej urwać. Tak że masz zadzwonić po mniej więcej godzinie i powiedzieć, że zdarzył się jakiś wypadek...

\- Jaki wypadek?

\- Mam to gdzieś.

\- Wypadek przy układaniu fryzury? Kotek wysoko na drzewie?

\- Co ci tylko przyjdzie do głowy - odpowiedziałam. - Ale pamiętaj, Ron nie...

\- Czemu "Ron nie"? - spytał Ron, wchodząc do pokoju z przylepionym do twarzy uśmieszkiem.

\- Ron nie potrafi jeszcze sam korzystać z toalety i będziesz musiała mu pomagać - wyjaśniłam, zła na siebie, że nic lepszego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Ha, ha, ha - zaśmiał się sztucznie Ron. - Dobrze wiesz, że odkąd skończyłem dziesięć lat, nie mam z tym problemów.

Obróciłam się do zszokowanej Hermiony i pokiwałam smutno głową. Mama zawsze mawiała, że Ron jest wyjątkowy. Przez całe lata bezskutecznie starała się go nauczyć korzystania z nocnika - próbowała go kusić jedzeniem, przekupywać prezentami, robiła wszystko, żeby wreszcie pojął, w czym rzecz, a on dalej moczył łóżko. Myśleliśmy wszyscy, że będzie mu trzeba wozić pieluchy do Hogwartu, ale w końcu, kiedy miał dziesięć lat, usłyszeliśmy pewnego dnia, jak woła z łazienki: "Zrobiłem siku do nocnika!". Fred i George do tej pory się z tego nabijają. Zawsze kiedy Ron wychodzi z ubikacji, wyskakują zza rogu i krzyczą: - Przecież duży jestem już!

\- O czym tak nawijacie? - spytał, przysiadając się do Hermiony.

\- O babskich sprawach - odparłam wymijająco, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie drążył tematu.

\- Jakich sprawach? - dociekał Ron.

\- O waginach! - wypaliła Hermiona. - I tamponach!

Wiarygodnie to nie zabrzmiało, ale wystarczyło mi spojrzeć na twarz brata, żeby widzieć, że w takiej rozmowie woli nie brać udziału. Nachyliłam się więc nad stolikiem w jego stronę i szepnęłam mu do ucha: - No wiesz, porównujemy cykle menstruacyjne...

Ron zerwał się z krzesła. Zauważalnie pozieleniał.

\- A to sobie rozmawiajcie - wymamrotał ochryple, przeczesując nerwowo włosy dłonią. I wybiegł z pokoju w tempie zawodowego sprintera. Naprawdę mógłby na poważnie zająć się bieganiem.

***

\- Ale z ciebie laska! - pochwaliła mnie Hermiona. Żeby zaopiekować się Christiną, gdy pójdę na randkę, zameldowała się u mnie, więc przy okazji pomogła mi się wyszykować. Jak również przekonała mnie - wręcz zmusiła - żebym założyła moją słynną małą czarną ("małą" to w tym przypadku drobne niedopowiedzenie). Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że taka z niej zdzira.

\- Poważnie? - powiedziałam skromnie, żeby chociaż od niej usłyszeć komplement. Byłam pewna, że Draco nie będzie marnował czasu na myślenie o komplementach i o tym, jak ładnie w tej sukience wyglądam, tylko ją ze mnie zdejmie.

\- Aż mam na ciebie ochotę!

\- Hermiona! - zdenerwowałam się i wzięłam szybki zamach, zdecydowana walnąć ją w łeb. Odsunęła się natychmiast.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze! Chciałam powiedzieć, że wyglądasz naprawdę pociągająco, ale nic w tym homoseksualnego!

\- Tak lepiej. Dziękuję - odparłam z zadowoleniem, sprawdzając w lustrze, czy pupa dobrze się prezentuje.

\- Harry'ego i Dracona możesz sobie dzisiaj owinąć dookoła palca! - orzekła. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- A Kate zostanie sam na sam z rachunkiem do zapłacenia - dodałam. - Tylko pilnuj, żeby Ron był zajęty i nie wpadł mi nagle z wizytą.

\- Nic się nie martw, dopilnuję - powiedziała Hermiona ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Będzie bardzo zajęty. Od dawna ma na pewną rzecz apetyt, a dostanie to właśnie dziś wieczorem.

Poprawka. Ten uśmieszek nie był złośliwy, tylko lubieżny. Brrr.

\- Fuuuuuu! - odparłam, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie, i oskarżycielsko wycelowałam w nią palec. - Nie chcę tego nawet słyszeć!

\- No co? Powinnaś się cieszyć, że twój brat w końcu ma co na ruszt wrzucić! - odpowiedziała. Wyraźnie nie miała pojęcia, z czego się cieszę, a z czego nie.

\- Nie możesz wtedy uprawiać seksu z Ronem! - Miałam ochotę zwymiotować przy tych słowach. - Pilnujesz dzisiaj Chrissy! Jak was usłyszy... - Brrr. - Można by coś takiego podciągnąć pod molestowanie nieletnich!

\- A spotkałaś się kiedyś z zaklęciem uciszającym? - spytała. Nagle do mnie dotarło, czemu ona jest taka dobra w rzucaniu tego zaklęcia. Musiała sporo praktykować... Brrr.

Co się porobiło z dawną Hermioną? Z tym moim roztropnym i przemiłym - choć czasem dość nieznośnie apodyktycznym - molem książkowym? Powiedziałabym, że z roku na rok coraz bardziej puszczają jej hamulce. Ja dużo rozumiem, ale żeby przywalić Malfoyowi i napyskować nauczycielom, to już moim zdaniem za wiele. Co będzie dalej? W tym tempie, to ona przed pięćdziesiątką zdąży gwiazdą porno zostać!

Przed wyjściem do restauracji sprawdziłam jeszcze, czy Hermiona nie wyłączyła czasem telefonu, zmówiłam paciorek, wzięłam torebkę i poprawiłam staniczek, a potem wreszcie wybyłam. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce, Harry już na mnie czekał.

\- Gdzie jest Kate? - zainteresowałam się, siadając naprzeciwko niego, mając nadzieję usłyszeć "nie żyje", ewentualnie chociaż "rozstaliśmy się".

\- Poszła do ubikacji - odparł krótko. Skrzywiłam się.

\- A twój chłopak? - spytał. Od razu poweselałam. Nie poinformowałam dotąd Harry'ego, że to Draco jest moim chłopakiem, i nie mogłam się już doczekać jego reakcji, gdy się dowie.

\- Zaraz przyjdzie - powiedziałam z przekonaniem. Byłam stuprocentowo pewna, że się zjawi. Ileż go musiałam prosić (dla uzyskania lepszego rezultatu stosując prowokujący ubiór), żeby dał się namówić! W końcu jednak dobiłam targu, obiecując mu, że wieczorem w domu będzie go za to czekać rozkoszna niespodzianka.

Rzecz jasna powtarzałam sobie w myślach, że pozwolę się Draconowi dotykać tylko wtedy, gdy Harry będzie patrzył. Bądź co bądź robiłam to we własnym interesie, a nie po to, żeby Draco był szczęśliwy. I tylko pod tym warunkiem godziłam się na obmacywanie - Harry wszystko miał widzieć i usychać z zazdrości.

Żeby ją pokręciło, ta ekspresowa Kate zdążyła wrócić do stolika, zanim Draco zdążył się pojawić. No i zazdrosna byłam na razie tylko ja.

Faktycznie, dziewczyna z niej idealna. Sama bym ją przeleciała! Zdawało się, że nie chodzi, a unosi się w powietrzu, niczym jakiś anioł. Miała twarz w kształcie serca, jej śliczną buzię okalały długie brązowe włosy, a oczami, wielkimi i orzechowymi, cały czas wodziła za Harrym.

\- Cześć! Jesteś Ginny, prawda? - powiedziała, wyciągając do mnie opaloną, wypielęgnowaną dłoń, którą krótko uścisnęłam, próbując nie robić kwaśnej miny. - Jestem Kate - przedstawiła się, a jej kształtne usta posłały mi uśmiech.

\- Cześć - odparłam jednym słowem, z którego niechęć aż kapała.

Ucięłyśmy sobie krótką pogawędkę. Łudziłam się nadzieją, że Kate okaże się nierozgarnięta. Myślałam naiwnie, że palnie coś głupiego i będę mogła się z niej pośmiać. Nic z tych rzeczy. Była piekielnie inteligentna - przynajmniej tak inteligentna, jak zwykle Hermiona. Rozmowa z nią przypominała rozmowę z encyklopedią - ta cholernica potrafiłaby wykorzystać więcej mądrych słów w jednym zdaniu, niż ja bym ich użyła przez całe życie. Chwała Merlinowi, że Draco zjawił się niedługo potem. Tak się ucieszyłam, że na powitanie z miejsca go pocałowałam, czego wcześniej wcale nie miałam zamiaru robić już na początku randki.

\- Ginny?... Co... - wyjąkał Harry, gapiąc się, jak Draco i ja dajemy sobie buziaka. Oczy mu o mało nie wyszły z orbit.

\- Och, przepraszam cię, Harry! - Zarumieniłam się odrobinkę, więc efekt był znakomity. - To jest Draco Malfoy, mój chłopak.

Bardzo dziwnie mi to zabrzmiało. Cóż, w domu moich rodziców słowa "Malfoy" i "chłopak" nigdy nawet nie padłyby razem w jednym zdaniu. Co innego "Malfoy" i na przykład "zasraniec". Albo parę innych przekleństw, gorszych.

\- Przecież wiem, kto to jest! - wybuchnął Harry, aż parę osób się obejrzało. - Co on tu, kurna, robi?!

\- Harry, proszę cię... - wtrąciła teatralnym szeptem Kate. A to jędza.

\- Mówiłam Ci, Harry - uśmiechnęłam się, nie myśląc już o Kate. - To właśnie mój chłopak.

Widok jego twarzy: bezcenny. Żałowałam, że nie wzięłam aparatu. Albo lepiej kamery. A najlepiej kogoś, kto by mi powiedział, że to nie sen. Harry ze złości aż poczerwieniał. Niewiele pewnie brakowało, by zaczął wrzeszczeć.

\- Siemanko, Potter! - wyszczerzył się Draco. Harry tylko popatrzył na niego wilkiem. - Widzę, że latka lecą, a ja dalej z nas dwóch przystojniejszy. Ciekawa sprawa, nie?

Zasłoniłam usta, żeby Harry nie widział, że o mało nie parsknęłam śmiechem. Draco świetnie sobie poradził. Harry nawet nie odpowiedział na jego zaczepkę, ale widziałam, że ma mord w oczach. Kate tymczasem twardo dążyła do wyznaczonego sobie celu - żebyśmy zachowywali się i rozmawiali po ludzku. Gadałam z nią zatem o byle czym, flirtując przy tym z Draconem, podczas gdy siedzący po drugiej stronie stolika Harry łypał na nas wściekle i nie odzywał się.

Gdy podano nam drinki, zadzwonił mój telefon. Niestety musiałam zabrać rękę z uda Dracona, ale odebrałam.

\- Halo? - rzuciłam, udając, że nie mam pojęcia, kto dzwoni.

\- Ginny! - krzyknęła do słuchawki Hermiona. - Christina umiera! Wszędzie pełno krwi!

\- U mnie świetnie, a u ciebie? - odpowiedziałam zdawkowo. Ale dramatyzuje! Na szczęście kiepska z niej aktorka. Inaczej naprawdę zaniepokoiłabym się o Chrissy. No ale, jak mówię, zdolności aktorskie są chyba jedynymi, jakich Hermiona nie posiada.

\- Ona może tego nie przeżyć! Wezwałam karetkę! - kontynuowała podniesionym głosem.

\- Wspaniale! - zaśmiałam się. - Ale przepraszam cię, jestem na randce, muszę już kończyć.

\- No to baw się dobrze! - powiedziała wesoło. - Jak tam nasz zazdrosny Harry?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia! - odparłam i rozłączyłam się.

W połowie kolacji spostrzegłam, że Draco gapi się na Kate. Konkretnie - radośnie ogląda sobie detale poniżej jej twarzy. Poczułam przerażenie. Mój facet nie po to tu przyszedł! Ma zajmować się mną i wzbudzać w Harrym zazdrość! Żeby skupił się na tym, co trzeba, położyłam dłoń dokładnie na jego, hmm, składziku na narzędzia... co natychmiast dało oczekiwany skutek. Teraz to na mnie patrzył z pożądaniem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się figlarnie. Draco przyciągnął mnie do siebie, razem z krzesłem, i wziął się za skubanie mnie po szyi. Nie śmiałam sprawdzać reakcji Harry'ego, więc tylko chichotałam i w ogóle starałam się, by dobrze było widać, że świetnie się bawię.

\- Mieszkacie razem? - spytał z obrzydzeniem Harry. Draco uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością.

\- Jasne, że tak! - odparł. A potem zamknął mnie w żelaznym uścisku i gwałtownie pocałował. Też miałam ochotę, jak Draco, popatrzeć na Harry'ego, ale natychmiast bym się tym zdradziła. Poddałam się więc jego pieszczotom, nie otwierając jednak ust i nie dając mu dobrać się do nich językiem. Draco warknął gniewnie, ale nie zareagowałam. Co innego całować się z nim dla wywołania zazdrości Harry'ego, a co innego dla przyjemności.

I wreszcie nadszedł ten moment, gdy Draco wypuścił mnie z objęć i ze słowami: - To co, idziemy? - wstał, wziął mnie za rękę i pomógł mi się podnieść.

\- Świetnie się bawiliśmy, na razie! - zawołałam wesoło do Harry'ego i Kate. Przewiesiłam torebkę przez ramię i pozwoliłam Draconowi się odholować. Przy wyjściu obróciłam się i radośnie pomachałam Harry'emu, a przy okazji obejrzałam sobie jego minę. Mój były już nie tyle gotował się ze złości, co osiągnął temperaturę wrzenia. Kate musiała mieć z nim teraz nie lada problem.

Szykowałam się już, by zaraz po opuszczeniu restauracji zniknąć po angielsku, Draco jednak miał inne zamiary.

\- Pójdziemy do mnie? - zapytał, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. Nawet nie zdążyłam zaoponować, a on już ponownie zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Tym razem delikatnie. Gdyby to był kto inny - powiedziałabym raczej, że z czułością. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, gdy przycisnął mnie do piersi, a przykro, że to już - gdy rozluźnił uścisk.

Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i ani myślałam go puścić. Fakt, że przecież mam do czynienia z Malfoyem, jakoś przestał się liczyć. Szczególnie gdy usłyszałam spontaniczny komplement:

\- Świetnie wyglądasz dzisiaj!

Zarumieniłam się, pochylona, a on uniósł moją głowę i znowu pocałował.

\- Mówię poważnie - dodał, nie ruszając się z miejsca, tak że stykaliśmy się czołami. - Zresztą ty zawsze świetnie wyglądasz.

Cudownie było usłyszeć coś, co tak mnie podbudowało i napełniło radością. Naprawdę poczułam się - po raz pierwszy, odkąd chodziłam z Harrym - piękną kobietą. Pragnęłam, by to uczucie trwało jak najdłużej, wręcz nie mogłam się nim nasycić, potrzebowałam go jak kwiat wody. Pocałowałam Dracona ponownie, powoli, tym razem śmiało rozchylając usta i pozwalając jego językowi się w nie zagłębić.


	17. Gotujemy po mugolsku

\- Co zrobiłaś?! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona. Znowu zapomniała, że w mieszkaniu nie trzeba się tak wydzierać.

\- Mogłabyś się przymknąć? - zasyczałam. - W pokoju obok jest Harry!

\- Ginny, błagam cię, powiedz, że nie spałaś z Malfoyem.

\- No... - zawiesiłam głos.

\- Ginny! - pisnęła.

\- Żartuję! - odparłam. - Jeszcze z nim nie spałam.

\- Jeszcze? - Zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Jeszcze... się zastanawiam - powiedziałam i aż się przestraszyłam, gdy nagle znów zaczęła piszczeć. Musiałam zatkać jej usta dłonią - oby tylko Harry nic nie usłyszał! - i puściłam dopiero, gdy na migi pokazała, że będzie cicho.

\- Zapomniałaś już, kim jest Draco Malfoy? - wypaliła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odparłam z urazą. - Jestem przy nim taka szczęśliwa! - wyznałam. - Oczywiście nie tak, jak z Harrym - dodałam szeptem. - Ale naprawdę czuję, że on chce ze mną być!

\- I to dalej nic poważnego, tak?

\- Tak, dla Harry'ego natychmiast bym go rzuciła - powiedziałam półgłosem. - W każdym razie zanim Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, pojmie aluzję, cudownie jest wiedzieć, że ma na mnie ochotę ktoś jeszcze.

\- O rany, Ginny... - westchnęła. Wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

\- Co jest? - zaniepokoiłam się.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co robisz? - spytała. - Wykorzystujesz Malfoya!

\- Wcale nie! - oburzyłam się. I też wstałam.

\- Nie? A jak to inaczej nazwiesz?

\- Ja... - szukałam takich słów, żeby nie pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej - nie siedzę bezczynnie, kiedy czekam na kogoś innego.

Owszem, nieładnie to zabrzmiało. Ale byłam święcie przekonana, że to jeszcze nie zbrodnia.

\- A wie, że się z nim umawiasz, bo chcesz, żeby Harry był zazdrosny? - spytała cicho.

\- Nie wie... - mruknęłam i zwiesiłam głowę.

\- Ha! - Wycelowała we mnie palec. - Widzisz? Wykorzystujesz go.

\- Ale... To naprawdę nie tak, że go rzucę, jak tylko Harry pojawi się na horyzoncie - broniłam się. - No i chodzimy przecież na randki i... - oblałam się rumieńcem - różne rzeczy robimy...

\- I się seksimy... - zamruczała.

Zarumieniłam się chyba jeszcze bardziej i bąknęłam:

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- No to po co robisz z Malfoyem te różne rzeczy? - spytała. Poczułam się jak na przesłuchaniu. Oskarżona o przynajmniej morderstwo.

\- Bo... przy nim czuję się naprawdę wyjątkowa... jak kiedyś z Harrym... - wymamrotałam.

\- Tu cię mam! To się nazywa egoizm - podsumowała. Westchnęła i opadła na kanapę na wprost mnie. - A Malfoyowi prawie współczuję.

Na chwilę zapadła między nami cisza. Widząc, jak zdegustowana Hermiona na mnie patrzy, poczułam, że ogarnia mnie poczucie winy. I podjęłam decyzję: na następnej randce z Draconem - czyli jutro - porozmawiamy o tym i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy.

\- Ginny, jesteś tam? - usłyszałam z kuchni głos Harry'ego. Wróciłam do rzeczywistości, gdy mój były zajrzał do pokoju. - Wiesz, że w lodówce masz tylko światło?

\- Tak, wiem - rzuciłam. - Zamówię sobie dzisiaj jakąś chińszczyznę z dostawą. Może sajgonki. Jak coś zostanie, to można je zamrozić i nawet parę tygodni trzymać.

Jeżeli się zastanawiacie, czy Harry choćby przestał mnie uprzejmie traktować - skądże! Na temat naszej randki w czwórkę nie usłyszałam ani słowa, odkąd wtedy razem z Draconem opuściliśmy restaurację. Wręcz miałam nadzieję, że Harry nagle wybuchnie i zacznie wrzeszczeć, że tylko z nim wolno mi chodzić na randki, a dla Malfoya jestem za dobra. Byłoby cudownie, dramatycznie i romantycznie. Ale nie, kolega Potter najwidoczniej uznał, że dużo weselej będzie mnie pomęczyć, udając, że się ma amnezję.

\- Dość tego. - Złapał mnie za rękę, podniósł do pionu i zaczął holować w stronę kuchni. - Zaraz cię nauczę gotować.

Chyba tak właśnie powiedział. Nie jestem pewna, bo gdy mnie dotknął, zawirowało mi w głowie i zrobiło mi się gorąco. Nie rozumiem, czemu zawsze tak reaguję na jego bliskość. Widzieliśmy się nago, kochaliśmy się i znamy każdy centymetr swoich ciał. I mimo to wystarczy kontakt dłoni i znów czuję się tak, jakby to było pierwszy raz.

\- Harry, jak nie chcesz tu mieć pożaru, trzymaj mnie od kuchni z dala... - powiedziałam. Sama się dziwię, że daję radę sklecić sensowne zdanie, upajając się jednocześnie jego dotykiem.

\- Musisz się koniecznie nauczyć mugolskiego gotowania - stwierdził. - Robisz Christinie tylko kanapki z masłem orzechowym? Ona nie będzie ich całe życie jadła.

\- A ty kiedy się nauczyłeś? - Przypomniało mi się nasze smażenie naleśników w Norze, dawno temu. Chwilę przed tym, jak... Natychmiast skierowałam myśli na inne tory. Boleśnie jest rozpamiętywać, jak wszystko mi się wtedy świetnie układało, a ja tym wzgardziłam, nie zyskując zresztą nic w zamian. Co gorsza nie wiedziałam, czy jeszcze są szanse, żeby od nowa było jak kiedyś.

\- Przez ostatnie pięć lat sporo się zmieniło - odparł. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno. Harry lekko uścisnął moją dłoń.

\- Mówiłaś mi, że Chrissy często prosi, żeby jej coś ugotować, co to było? - zapytał, zaglądając do kredensów.

\- Spaghetti - odpowiedziałam. Wprost nie mogłam sobie odmówić zerknięcia na jego tyłeczek, kiedy się schylał do szafki po durszlak.

Harry wyciągnął garnki i kazał mi zagotować wodę. Zanim jednak usłyszycie dalszy ciąg tej historii, najpierw powiem wam o swoich doświadczeniach z gotowaniem. Już przed tym, co razem z Harrym zrobiliśmy z naleśnikami, miałam w domu zakaz zbliżania się do kuchni. A to dlatego, że parę lat wcześniej, uznawszy, że jestem wspaniałą kucharką, a przy tym akurat konając z głodu, wyjęłam z kredensu patelnię, wzięłam wypełniony makaronem z serem pojemnik Tupperware z lodówki, porządnie napaliłam pod kuchnią i zabrałam się do dzieła. Czyli - przekonana, że tworzywo sztuczne jest niezniszczalne - rzuciłam całość na patelnię.

Woń zgniłych jaj, którą wydzielał stopiony na nowiutkiej patelni plastik, rozchodziła się właśnie po domu, gdy do akcji wkroczyła mama. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jej minę. Jak nie możecie, to wyobraźcie sobie minę osoby z zaparciem, której ktoś podpalił włosy. Wynik pomnóżcie przez sto i dodajcie jeszcze reakcję na zaciśnięcie spinacza od bielizny na nosie... No dobra, koniec dygresji.

Prawidłowo udało mi się bodajże tylko nalać wody do garnka i postawić na kuchni. Potem już wszystko robiłam na opak. Harry nie mówił nic o małym ogniu, więc odkręciłam gaz do oporu, myśląc, że to żaden problem, bo przecież wody nie da się przypalić. Niedługo potem, gdy Harry szykował pomidory do sosu, usłyszałam dziwne bulgotanie. Z miejsca dostałam gęsiej skórki, bo stanęła mi przed oczami klasa eliksirów. Zerknęłam w kierunku źródła dźwięku i ujrzałam, że zawartość mojego garnka zaczyna kipieć.

\- Harry! - zawołałam, wskazując bezradnie na grożący wybuchem wulkan.

Harry obrócił się i nawet nie marnując czasu na krótkie "O cholera!", przykręcił gaz i przestawił garnek na wolny palnik.

\- Przepraaaaszam! - Uśmiechnęłam się najgrzeczniej jak potrafię.

\- Nic się nie stało! - zapewnił. - Ale następnym razem pamiętaj: to tak, jak z samochodem, nie musisz zawsze wciskać gazu do dechy.

\- Mówiłam, jak trzeba gotować, to jestem do niczego - powiedziałam smętnie i opadałam na krzesło. Kłopoty to ja!

\- No ale nie poddawaj się tak łatwo! - Harry ukląkł obok mnie. - Na razie ci to może nie wychodzić, ale jak się postarasz i nie odpuścisz, tylko będziesz próbować, w końcu wyjdzie.

\- Najlepiej zróbmy tak - zaproponowałam - że ja już nie będę się łatwo poddawać, a ty nie rób z siebie jednoosobowej drużyny dopingującej.

\- Merlinowi chwała. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wstał i pomógł mi się podźwignąć. - Nie wiem, na jak długo jeszcze by mi wystarczyło pozytywnego nastawienia.

I tak to Harry nauczył mnie, jak się robi spaghetti... Dobra, zrobił spaghetti. Ale to ja nakryłam do stołu! Hermiona wyszła, nim zaczęliśmy jeść, już po tym, jak o mało nie przypaliłam wody, a jeszcze przed tym, jak zahaczyłam o coś spodniami i Harry złapał mnie w locie, żebym nie upadła, mmm...

Gdy już się z Harrym delektowaliśmy tym spaghetti (sama je pomogłam zrobić! sukces!), ubrana w białą nocną koszulkę Christina, która dawno miała spać - dochodziła dwudziesta druga - wmaszerowała do kuchni, trzymając w rączce starą szmacianą lalkę.

\- A ty jeszcze nie w łóżku? - Odłożyłam widelec i obróciłam się razem z krzesłem w stronę małej.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć! - oznajmiła, pakując się na moje kolana.

\- Zaraz coś na to poradzimy! - zawołałam wesoło. Przyciągnęłam Chrissy do siebie, chwyciłam w ramiona i wstałam. - Za chwilę wrócę! - rzuciłam do Harry'ego.

Zaniosłam małą do pokoju i ułożyłam w łóżeczku. - Opowiedzieć ci bajkę? - spytałam. - O czarodziejach i czarownicach?

Kręcąc głową, naciągnęła na siebie kołderkę. Aż po szyję.

\- Zaśpiewasz mi, mamusiu? - poprosiła. Jej wielkie zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie błagalnie. Wahałam się tylko chwilę.

\- Zaśpiewam!

Przysunęłam się do Chrissy i odgarnęłam dłonią z jej czoła rude kosmyki. Żeby Harry mnie nie słyszał, nachyliłam się nad nią, oparłam łokcie na pościeli i ściszonym głosem zaczęłam śpiewać.

Nie wab mnie w jasny blask Księżyca,  
Nie to mnie zachwyca,  
O, nie - tylko bądź blisko mnie!  
Choć nam cudownie się rozmawia  
Nie tym rozkosz mi sprawiaj,  
O, nie - tylko bądź blisko mnie...

Ta piosenka stała się częścią naszego prywatnego rytuału. Melodia przyczepiła się do mnie na dobre. Jeszcze gdy Christina była malutka, śpiewałam jej to, gdy nie mogła zasnąć. A ja przy tej piosence czułam bliskość Harry'ego.

Gdy Chrissy usnęła, pocałowałam ją w czoło i poprawiłam kołderkę. Po chwili stałam już przy drzwiach i właśnie miałam zgasić światło, gdy coś zwróciło moją uwagę. W pokoju Christiny leżała na podłodze mała sześciokątna karta. Szczególnie rzucił mi się w oczy obrazek na tej karcie. Ruchomy.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Podniosłam kartę i przyjrzałam się jej bliżej. Zgadza się, karta z czekoladowych żab.

Skąd Chrissy ją wzięła?! Jeśli już słyszała o świecie czarodziejów... Od kiedy wie?

Nic nie mówiąc, schowałam kartę do kieszeni, zgasiłam światło i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do kuchni. Harry, który nadal siedział przy stole, popatrzył na mnie ze zdumieniem.

\- Wiesz coś o tym? - Próbując trzymać nerwy na wodzy, pokazałam mu kartę.

\- Mmm... Karta z czekoladowej żaby. - Przeczesał dłonią włosy, a to jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło moje podejrzenia. - A co?

\- Była w pokoju Christiny - wycedziłam przez zęby. - Skąd się tam wzięła?

Zdawało mi się, że będzie zmyślał, ale on westchnął tylko i odparł:

\- Miałem z tym coś wspólnego.

\- Dałeś jej czekoladową żabę? - warknęłam.

\- Można to i tak określić... - mruknął.

\- Kiedy to było? - spytałam.

\- Jak poszliśmy na Pokątną - skrzywił się.

\- Harry! - Rzuciłam kartę na stół. - Czemu to zrobiłeś?! I to za moimi plecami!

\- Ginny, ona musi wiedzieć, jak wygląda nasz świat! - perswadował.

Miałam ochotę go po prostu udusić.

\- Nie wolno ci jej o tym mówić. Jestem jej matką i to mój obowiązek.

\- A wywiązałaś się z obowiązku?

\- Co proszę? - obruszyłam się. - Jak śmiesz mnie krytykować i jeszcze...

\- Ona wkrótce zacznie poznawać świat czarodziejów - wyjaśnił spokojnie Harry - i ma prawo już o nim coś wiedzieć.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Harry, już ci mówiłam, może się okazać, że Chrissy jest charłaczką.

\- To tym bardziej powinna wiedzieć! - zdenerwował się.

\- Ona nie jest twoją córką! Nie wolno ci postępować wbrew mojej woli, nawet dla jej dobra!

\- Jestem jedynym ojcem, jakiego ma! - Tu mnie zaskoczył. - A ty przed nią ukrywasz wszystko, czego musi w życiu doświadczyć, żeby dorosnąć!

\- Harry, ona ma dopiero pięć lat...

\- I dlatego na jej użytek swoją przeszłość przerabiasz na bajki? - Stanęłam jak wryta. - I uważasz, że to jest w porządku?

\- Co takiego? - spytałam cicho.

\- Opowiadasz jej o mnie, jakbym był postacią z baśni. - Gdy to usłyszałam, nagle odjęło mi mowę. Skąd wiedział? - Wszystko, co się między nami zdarzyło, to dla niej legenda. Fikcja. Ginny, tymi kłamstwami robisz jej tylko mętlik w głowie.

Zupełnie nie miałam pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć. W parę sekund zwaliło się na mnie tyle problemów, że nie potrafiłam sobie z tym poradzić; byłam zażenowana, urażona, zdezorientowana i zła zarazem. W końcu, drżącym głosem, oznajmiłam:

\- Nie będziesz mnie uczył, jak mam wychowywać dziecko!

Nie oglądając się na niego, ani nie czekając na ripostę, wybiegłam z kuchni do pokoju, zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i zamknęłam je na klucz. Siadłam na łóżku i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, próbując jakoś sobie poukładać wszystko w głowie, ale daremnie, trawił mnie gniew na Harry'ego i wstyd, że on wie, ile przed Christiną ukrywam. Harry tymczasem - przez chyba pół godziny - trwał po drugiej stronie drzwi, delikatnie pukał i próbował przemówić mi do rozumu, ale tymi swoimi "Ginny, bądź rozsądna!" osiągnął tyle, że zawstydził mnie i zezłościł jeszcze bardziej.

Leżałam na łóżku, nie układając się bynajmniej do snu, myśląc tylko o tym, żeby sobie wreszcie poszedł. I w końcu przestał próbować mnie nakłonić, żebym wyszła z ukrycia. Chwilę później usłyszałam ciche trzaśnięcie drzwi wyjściowych.


	18. Ron i jego wielka... niespodzianka

Nie odzywałam się do Harry'ego, choć dobrze wiedziałam, że powinnam. Jestem uparta jak osioł i nikt mnie nie przekona, że źle wychowuję dziecko. Za to następnego dnia postanowiłam w końcu poważnie porozmawiać z Christiną. Powiedziałam jej wszystko. Przyznałam się, że jestem czarownicą, że wszyscy znajomi są czarodziejami, jak również poinformowałam ją, że i ona kiedyś może zostanie czarownicą.

Od razu poczułam się lepiej. Nie potrafiłabym jej zresztą okłamywać. Co najlepsze, mogłam w końcu w jej obecności używać czarów. Zaraz zrobiłam z tego użytek i paroma machnięciami różdżki wyczarowałam lunch. Kanapki z zapiekanym serem, nic wielkiego, ale tak jest naprawdę łatwiej.

Wieczorem szykowałam się do randki z Draconem. Czekało mnie wyjaśnianie, jak stoją sprawy między mną a Harrym, nic więc dziwnego, że byłam przerażona. Szczęściem rodzina i przyjaciele gotowi byli służyć mi wsparciem.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty możesz chodzić z takim nadętym dupkiem jak Malfoy - stwierdził Ron półgłosem, sadowiąc się na podłokietniku mojej kanapy.

\- Jakbyś mi jeszcze powiedziała - westchnęłam, nie odrywając się od zapinania naszyjnika - kto mu to wypaplał...

\- Pewnie się komuś wymknęło - zamruczała pod nosem Hermiona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki wstyd rodzinie przynosisz - burknął Ron.

\- Przynoszenie wstydu rodzinie to dla mnie nie nowina - oznajmiłam. Skontrolowałam w lustrze wygląd fryzury, po czym obróciłam się w stronę Hermiony. - Dzięki, że wpadłaś zająć się Christiną! - Wzięłam torebkę i dodałam: - Zrobiłam zapiekankę, odgrzej sobie, jak będziesz głodna.

\- Jasne - odparła i kiwnęła głową. - Czyli zamówić coś z dostawą. Rozumiem.

Całkowicie zignorowałam jej komentarz.

\- Dopilnuj, żeby Chrissy o dziewiątej w łóżku była - dodałam. - A ty nie patrz się tak na mnie! - rzuciłam na odchodnym do Rona.

\- Mówię ci, przynosisz wstyd rodzinie - powiedział ponuro.

Westchnęłam i teleportowałam się do restauracji, gdzie czekał na mnie Draco. Gdy wstał i pocałował mnie na powitanie, na chwilę zapomniałam o wszystkich zmartwieniach. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu; choć przez moment mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, co mam mu powiedzieć.

Gdy usiedliśmy i Draco już nie trzymał mnie w ramionach, mój żołądek znów zwinął się w ciasny supeł. Na uśmiech Dracona próbowałam odpowiedzieć uśmiechem - pewnie kiepsko i nienaturalnie mi to wyszło, bo spytał:

\- Coś nie tak?

Tyle w tym było troski, że moje poczucie winy jeszcze wzrosło.

\- Muszę ci coś wyznać - oznajmiłam. Tak ufnie i naiwnie na mnie patrzył...

\- Co się stało? - Krzepiącym gestem ujął i ścisnął moją dłoń.

Tysiące razy ćwiczyłam sobie w myślach tę rozmowę. Chwilę zajęło mi powtórzenie sobie tego w głowie ponownie.

\- Kilka lat temu, po skończeniu Hogwartu, kiedy byłam w ciąży, zrozumiałam w końcu, że...

\- Masz dziecko? - przerwał mi nagle. Raptownie cofnął rękę; na jego twarzy odmalował się szok.

\- O rany! - ożywiłam się. - Nie mówiłam ci?

Myślę, że kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy, żeby mu powiedzieć. Właściwie to podczas naszych małych schadzek niewiele rozmawialiśmy... No i nie sądziłam, że mógłby to być jakiś problem. On najwyraźniej był innego zdania.

\- Dziecko masz? Małe? - powtórzył z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. A może z obrzydzeniem?

\- To już nie jest małe dziecko, skończyła pięć lat - zachichotałam nerwowo. - Na imię ma Christina.

\- Z kim?! - spytał ostro. Wstał tak szybko, że jego krzesło przewróciło się z hukiem. - Z Potterem, tak?

\- Nie, ale to nie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać - odparłam. Żeby jeszcze ludzie się tak nie gapili...

\- Miło było, Weasley - powiedział i obrócił się na pięcie.

\- A ty dokąd? - zdziwiłam się. Nie pojmowałam zupełnie, o co robi takie wielkie halo.

Draco zaszczycił mnie spojrzeniem, a na jego twarzy ujrzałam markowy uśmieszek wyższości, z którego słynie jego rodzina.

\- Mówiąc wprost, kupiłem wadliwy towar - oświadczył drwiącym tonem. - A Malfoyów stać na to, żeby mieć wszystko najlepszej jakości. Nie zaliczasz się do tej kategorii.

Ruszył do wyjścia, a ja znieruchomiałam z rozdziawionymi ustami, nie mogąc dobyć ze ściśniętego gardła ani słowa. On zaś rzucił na odchodnym: - Aha! Jakby ci jeszcze kiedyś przyszło do głowy choćby spojrzeć w moim kierunku - zapomnij. Szkoda mojego zachodu.

I już go nie było. Nie ruszałam się z krzesła; spojrzenia gapiących się na mnie gości były ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej wtedy myślałam. O ile pamiętam, jakaś kobieta zawołała: - Chrzań go, mała! - ale byłam zbyt zajęta rozlatywaniem się na kawałki, żeby zareagować. Czy tak będzie zawsze? Czy każdy mężczyzna zerwie ze mną natychmiast, gdy tylko się dowie, że mam dziecko, bo uzna, że to dla niego za duża odpowiedzialność?

Szłam do domu jak odurzona. Minęłam swoją klatkę schodową i nie miałam siły zawrócić - po prostu okrążyłam blok i wędrowałam dalej, aż znalazłam się na miejscu ponownie. Weszłam do mieszkania, myśląc już tylko o długiej gorącej kąpieli i wczesnym położeniu się spać. Zapomniałam w tym planie o jednym drobiazgu: o rodzinie.

\- Co tak szybko? - spytała Hermiona, gdy tylko zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Przez parę sekund zastanawiałam się, co ona robi w moim domu. Nim coś odpowiedziałam, zorientowałam się, że na kanapie siedzą Ron i Harry.

\- Skąd się tu wszyscy wzięliście? - spytałam zmęczonym głosem. Uważając, by nie patrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.

\- Siedziałyśmy sobie tu z Christiną, a Ron z Harrym właśnie wpadli z wizytą - wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Czemu już wróciłaś? Wyszłaś ledwie pół godziny temu.

\- Draco i ja... - zawahałam się, szukając odpowiednich słów, żeby Ron z miejsca nie wybiegł z domu w morderczym szale. - Nie jesteśmy już ze sobą.

\- A to menda! - zawołał Ron. - Co on ci zrobił?

\- Zerwałam z nim - skłamałam. - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli przestaniemy się widywać.

Wszyscy skwapliwie zapewnili mnie o swoim szczerym współczuciu. Udałam, że to doceniam.

\- Pewnie cię nieźle zdołował - powiedział Ron, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Pokiwałam smętnie głową. - To nie będę ci za długo tańczył z radości.

Hermiona natychmiast ruszyła stanąć u mojego boku.

\- No wiesz, Ron? - pisnęła. - Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jaki ty jesteś gruboskórny?

\- O, przepraszam! Jakoś tak nie lubię chłopaka siostry. Który zresztą w szkole przez ładne parę lat nazywał cię szlamą. - Ron skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i z zaciętą miną dodał: - Ja tam za Tchórzofretką tęsknił nie będę.

\- Twoja siostra cierpi! - uniosła się Hermiona. - Wypadałoby przynajmniej okazać trochę współczucia!

\- Nie pierdol - warknął.

Chwyciłam ją za rękę - Hermiona już się szykowała, żeby trzasnąć go w gębę - i spytałam cicho:

\- Mogę cię prosić na chwilę?

Wahała się tylko przez moment, po czym kiwnęła głową. Wyszłyśmy do sypialnego, żeby chłopcy nie słyszeli dalszego ciągu rozmowy.

\- Co się stało? - spytała z troską. Chyba dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę, jak bardzo jestem przygnębiona.

\- Draco ze mną zerwał - powiedziałam smutno. - To nie ja jego rzuciłam, tylko on mnie. Nie chciałam słuchać, jak mi Ron z Harrym chórem wołają: - A nie mówiłem?

\- Och, Ginny, tak mi przykro! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona i uścisnęła mnie mocno. - Powiedział czemu?

\- To właśnie jest najgorsze - wyznałam. - Rzucił mnie, kiedy mu powiedziałam, że mam dziecko.

\- No nie... - szepnęła i uścisnęła mnie jeszcze mocniej, tak że ledwo mogłam oddychać. Ale nawet nie próbowałam się opierać. Ktoś musiał mnie pocieszyć.

\- Powiedział mi, że nie jestem go warta - wykrztusiłam. Gardło znów ścisnęło mi się boleśnie; z trudem przełknęłam ślinę. Obiecałam sobie jednak, że się nie rozpłaczę. Dla Dracona szkoda łez. Nie można zresztą przepłakać całego życia. Poza tym przez jednego chłopaka wypłakałam się już dosyć.

Hermiona wyściskała mnie do oporu, a potem poszłyśmy zobaczyć, czy mój brat na wieść o rozstaniu z Draconem skacze z radości. Co ciekawe, Ron siedział dalej w swoim kącie kanapy i nawet nie wyglądał na przejętego. Zauważyłam jednak, że zerka niespokojnie na Hermionę, zupełnie jakby miał coś na sumieniu.

\- A z tobą na pewno wszystko w porządku? - zdziwiłam się. - Jeszcze się nie szykujesz do nalotu na Dracona?

\- Potrafię trzymać nerwy na wodzy - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Pieprzysz.

\- No dobra, wkurzyłem się - przyznał. - Ale teraz, kiedy już po wszystkim, nic nie poradzę, że tak cię potraktował. Coś specjalnego na niego wymyślę, ale to poczeka, aż Fretka wejdzie mi w drogę.

\- Gdzie Harry? - spytała nagle Hermiona.

\- Poszedł do domu - odparł Ron.

\- I Merlinowi chwała - wymamrotałam.

\- A z wami co znowu? - zaciekawiła się Hermiona. - Już ze sobą nie rozmawiacie?

Rzecz jasna wyleciało mi z głowy, żeby przyznać jej się do niedawnej kłótni. Tłumaczyłam sobie, że nie ma sensu wciągać ją w sprzeczkę, tym bardziej że to w ogóle nie jej sprawa. A w głębi serca wiedziałam, że to dlatego, iż po prostu nie życzę sobie widzów, gdy ktoś mi wykazuje, że jestem w błędzie.

***

Ron i Hermiona byli na tyle mili, że zostali ze mną trochę dłużej, zgodzili się wypić po szklaneczce wina i razem zaczęliśmy omawiać różne sposoby na sprawienie Malfoyowi jak największego bólu bez zabijania. Rzecz jasna tylko Ron mógł coś takiego wymyślić. W każdym razie świetnie się bawiłam.

\- A może go mugolską piłą mechaniczną pociachać? - ekscytował się Ron.

\- Nie, za duży bałagan by się zrobił - orzekłam. - Jeszcze byśmy mu przypadkiem jakąś większą tętnicę uszkodzili...

\- To chyba dobrze? - powiedział Ron. Parsknęłam śmiechem, o mało nie wypluwając wina do szklaneczki.

\- Zawsze można jeszcze zastosować stare dobre chińskie tortury. - Hermiona upiła łyczek wina z kieliszka. To był jej pierwszy kieliszek, podczas gdy Ron i ja piliśmy już czwartą kolejkę i ani myśleliśmy na tym skończyć. Moglibyśmy tak imprezować godzinami. Podobnie mocne głowy mają Fred i George. Rodzina ze strony mamy ma w genach dużą odporność na alkohol, którą najwyraźniej odziedziczyliśmy. Rodzina ze strony taty - odwrotnie, od alkoholu i pubów muszą trzymać się z daleka. Takiemu tacie wystarczyłaby jedna albo dwie szklaneczki i byłby wyłączony, nie dałoby się go uruchomić żadnym domowym sposobem. Ja tymczasem naprawdę pijana byłam tylko raz w życiu. Po randce z tym porąbanym kolegą Hermiony, Nathanem. Wlałam wtedy w siebie chyba ze trzy butelki wódki.

\- Tortury? - ucieszyłam się. - Jestem za!

\- No to mówię ci - uśmiechnęła się Hermiona - wystarczyłoby mu wetknąć parę młodych pędów bambusa pod paznokcie i zaraz by cię błagał o wybaczenie.

To były cudowne chwile. Czemu mężczyźni nie zrywają ze mną częściej? Zerwanie to świetna okazja, by się urżnąć i snuć z przyjaciółmi plany mordu. Rozstanie z Draconem zaczęło mi się podobać. Miałam właśnie zaproponować przywiązanie Malfoya do miotły i wystrzelenie go na Słońce, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odstawiłam szklaneczkę i poszłam otworzyć. Po drodze o mało nie wlazłam na drugi stolik, ale pozbierałam się bez słowa, próbując nie robić więcej hałasu - Christina była już w łóżeczku.

Otworzyłam drzwi i widząc, kto za nimi stoi, natychmiast zapragnęłam zatrzasnąć je z powrotem.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytałam zimno. Harry ruszył, a wtedy światło padło na jego twarz. Złagodniałam, gdy zobaczyłam, że usta ma napuchnięte, a oko podbite.

\- Co się stało? - Wszystkie myśli o naszych nieporozumieniach od razu uleciały mi z głowy; wprowadziłam Harry'ego do środka i usadziłam na kanapie. Obstąpiliśmy go we trójkę, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Miałem małą sprzeczkę z Malfoyem - odparł niewyraźnie, ocierając wierzchem dłoni rozciętą wargę.

\- Draco ci to zrobił? Dlaczego? - zdziwiłam się.

\- Bo złamałem mu nos - oznajmił. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. Ron wyszczerzył zęby i klepnął przyjaciela w plecy.

\- Co?! - wykrzyknęłam. - Jak tak można?!

\- A kogo to obchodzi? - zarechotał Ron. - Ważne, że dzięki Harry'emu wyląduje w szpitalu. Albo zdechnie na ulicy. Harry? Zostawiłeś go może na ulicy?

\- Wiesz, jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to jeszcze oddychał - uśmiechnął się skromnie Harry.

\- I ty się z tego śmiejesz? - warknęłam.

\- Ginny, on się zachował okropnie - spoważniał Harry. - Po tym, jak cię potraktował, zasłużył sobie na to - powiedział i... ugryzł się w język. O mało mnie szlag nie trafił.

\- Wiedziałeś, że ze mną zerwał? Skąd?

\- Że co?! - zdumiał się Ron. Pomyślałam, że zaraz się wścieknie, ale Hermiona natychmiast chwyciła go za rękę i wyciągnęła do kuchni. Zdawała sobie pewnie sprawę, czym grozi dalszy udział Rona w tej rozmowie.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś?! - krzyknęłam.

\- Przepraszam! Akurat szedłem do ubikacji, kiedy o nim mówiłaś. Jak usłyszałem o tym gnojku, stwierdziłem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić.

Nie miałam siły się z nim kłócić. Powinnam była go zrugać jak burą sukę, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że to bez sensu. Choćbym przestała się do niego odzywać, choćbym go ignorowała - nic na to nie poradzę, że go kocham. Niezależnie od tego, co robi. Nie potrafiłam porządnie tego zamaskować gniewem.

\- Harry, nie możesz za mnie toczyć wojen - oznajmiłam zmęczonym głosem.

\- Ja wiem... - zmieszał się. - Strasznie cię przepraszam za wszystko, co przez ostatnie tygodnie zrobiłem i powiedziałem. Nie powinienem był ci mówić, jak masz Chrissy wychowywać; to nie mój interes. I umawiaj się z kim chcesz.

\- Dziękuję - odparłam. - Ale miałeś rację, w obu kwestiach.

Przyznanie się do błędu to dla Weasleyów jedna z najtrudniejszych rzeczy w życiu. Podobnie jak przyjmowanie jałmużny. Mimo to dotarło do mnie wreszcie, że nie ma co zawracać sobie gitary wzbudzaniem w Harrym zazdrości, lepiej pozwolić, by sprawy toczyły się swoim torem. Trzymając jednak kciuki, żeby Kate od szczęśliwego losu oberwała kiedyś spadającym sejfem w tę śliczną główkę.

Zagadaliśmy się z Harrym i zapomnieliśmy o całym świecie. Do momentu, gdy coś mnie tknęło.

\- Wiesz, Hermiona i Ron naprawdę długo siedzą w tej kuchni...

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że oni... prawda? - Harry wzdrygnął się lekko.

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, głos Hermiony poniósł się po mieszkaniu:

\- Och, Roon! Ale wieelki! - zachichotała.

\- Ja pierdzielę - mruknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę kuchni.

\- Myślisz, że można wejść? - Harry zawahał się, potem przyłożył ucho do drzwi.

\- Idź i sprawdź - odparłam. Popatrzył na mnie nieprzyjemnie. - Nie mam zamiaru oglądać pozycji, jaką brat preferuje! Nie stać mnie na terapię, po której bym ten widok zapomniała!

\- Dobra - powiedział. Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał. I zobaczyłam, jak robi wielkie oczy.

\- Co tam? - Na samą myśl zasłoniłam twarz dłońmi. - Po misjonarsku? O Boże, tylko mi nie mów, że na pieska.

\- Matko! - wykrzyknął Harry. I się roześmiał. A potem zrobił coś, o co bym go nie podejrzewała - wszedł do kuchni.

Przez myśl mi przemknęło słowo "kanapka". Myślałam, że na miejscu padnę trupem.

\- Ginny, idziesz, czy nie? - zawołał Ron ze środka. O mało zawału nie dostałam.

\- Jesteście zboczeni - burknęłam. Nim jednak coś więcej zdążyłam zrobić, czyjaś ręka wystrzeliła zza uchylonych drzwi i wciągnęła mnie do kuchni.

Natychmiast zakryłam oczy, ale Hermiona zmusiła mnie, żebym opuściła ręce. Szybko spojrzałam po pomieszczeniu i dotarło do mnie, że wszyscy są - Merlinowi chwała - ubrani. Hermiona wręcz promieniała radością.

\- Patrz! - zapiszczała, machając mi dłonią przed samym nosem. Na jej serdecznym palcu pysznił się piękny pierścionek z wielkim brylantem. - Jestem zaręczona!

\- O rany! To cudownie! - wykrzyknęłam i uścisnęłam ją mocno. - Z kim?

Popatrzyła na mnie trochę dziwnie.

\- Ze mną, idiotko - odpowiedział za nią Ron, nie przestając się jednak uśmiechać.

\- No to gratulacje! - Rona też serdecznie uściskałam.

\- I mam prośbę - powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się błogo. - Harry będzie drużbą Rona, więc chciałabym, żebyś ty została moją druhną. Co ty na to?

\- Jejku! Jasne, że zostanę! - ucieszyłam się. - Czemu wybrałaś właśnie mnie?

\- Bo przecież jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami - oznajmiła. Po chwili wahania dodała: - No i mam pewność, że nie prześpisz się z panem młodym.

Cała Hermiona. Niczego nie pozostawia przypadkowi.


	19. Ginny i wesele na jej głowie

Bycie druhną Hermiony to ciężki kawałek chleba. Chociaż do ślubu pozostał niecały miesiąc, już musiałam codziennie radzić sobie z jej humorami.

\- Zaproszenia! Zupełnie zapomniałam o zaproszeniach! - wykrzyknęła, gestykulując gwałtownie, gdy podczas oficjalnej przymiarki stała na taborecie. Krawcowa, która zajmowała się wykończeniem jej sukni, sama już wyglądała na wykończoną. - Gości należy powiadamiać z wyprzedzeniem czterech tygodni, a nie w takim krótkim terminie! Co zrobimy, jak ktoś nie będzie mógł przyjechać? Albo jak się goście obrażą, że ich tak późno zapraszam, i zbojkotują wesele?

\- Trzy tygodnie to nie jest krótki termin - odparłam uspokajająco. - I nikt nie zbojkotuje wesela.

\- Ale co z zaproszeniami? - jęknęła Hermiona. W oczach miała łzy. Krawcowa wyraźnie zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. - Jak my damy radę wypisać całe sto zaproszeń? Nie mamy czasu! Nie mamy... Aaau! - wrzasnęła nagle. Nadziała się na igłę.

\- Ups! - powiedziała krawcowa, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Użyjemy zaklęcia kopiującego. - Mając na względzie nerwy Hermiony, zachowałam spokój i jakoś dałam radę nie wyrwać krawcowej narzędzi z rąk, żeby przerobić pannę młodą na poduszeczkę do igieł. Choć kusiło mnie bardzo.

\- Jak to jest, że ty to wszystko wiesz? - panikowała dalej Hermiona. - Wyszłaś już w tajemnicy za mąż? Urządziłaś cichy ślub i wszystko zaplanowałaś sama? Na obiad lepiej podać wołowinę czy kurczaki? I czemu mnie nie zaprosiłaś?

\- Wystarczy zachować zdrowy rozsądek, Hermiono - westchnęłam.

W trakcie przygotowań ślubu i wesela musiałam później to zdanie powtarzać do znudzenia i dalej. Rozumiem, że panny młode mają prawo odrobinę histeryzować, co jednak groźnie zbliżało się do "świrować" w przypadku Hermiony. Zaczynałam się poważnie obawiać, że główną nawą do ołtarza pójdzie w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa.

***

Dyskutując nad szczegółami wesela, zasiedliśmy z Hermioną i Ronem do lunchu.

\- Muszę mieć jeszcze przynajmniej dwie druhny - oznajmiła Hermiona.

\- Dopiero teraz mi mówisz, że masz tylko mnie? - obruszyłam się. A miałam pamiętać, żeby Hermiony niepotrzebnie nie irytować...

\- To wszystko przez ciebie! - naskoczyła na Rona. - Żeby nie to, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, dużo więcej kolegowałabym się z dziewczynami. Psujesz mi wesele!

\- Przeze mnie? Harry zawsze mi mówił, że mam być dla ciebie uprzejmy, może to i przez niego, co?

\- Gdzie on jest? - zainteresowałam się.

\- Niedługo będzie. Skoczył tylko po Kate - powiedział Ron.

\- Kate przyjeżdża? - rzuciłam. Trochę za ostro mi to wyszło.

\- Zazdrosna? - odparła Hermiona. Ha. Żeby zdenerwować przyjaciółkę, to jakoś jej opanowania nie brakuje.

\- Chyba nie powiesz, że ją zaprosiłaś na wesele? - Ja dla odmiany denerwowałam się coraz bardziej.

\- Oczywiście, że zaprosiłam. Nie wypada jej nie zaprosić.

\- Z tobą tak zawsze - burknęłam. - Podlizuch z ciebie. Straszny.

\- To aż tak źle? - odparła.

Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Sama nie byłam pewna - w końcu ludzie lubią pochlebstwa; lubimy tych, co próbują nam się przypodobać. Tego już bym jej jednak nie powiedziała. Skrzyżowałam więc ramiona i siedziałam, nie odzywając się, z naburmuszoną miną, aż zjawił się Harry, holujący to swoje nieszczęście.

\- Coś przegapiłem? - spytał. Podał Kate krzesło, a drugie przysunął sobie.

\- Dowiedziałam się, że straszny ze mnie podlizuch - powiedziała sztywno Hermiona.

\- Uuu, co za pech! - pokręcił głową Harry. Myślałam, że go ucałuję z radości. Nic dziwnego, tak właśnie zwykle reaguję, gdy Harry coś powie. Albo gdy się uśmiechnie. I w ogóle na myśl, że ktoś taki chodzi po ziemi.

\- Proszę? - zdziwiła się Hermiona.

\- Takie są najgorsze! - zażartował. Sensu to nie miało żadnego, ale właśnie te jego riposty lubię najbardziej.

\- Gdybyś jej nie zapraszała, miałabym przynajmniej z ciebie pożytek - gderałam, nie przejmując się, że Kate siedzi tuż obok.

\- Kogo? - spytał Harry.

\- Narzeczonej... wujka - wyjaśniła. Ta szybka próba odwrócenia uwagi może by się i powiodła, ale Hermiona momentalnie ją zepsuła. - Nazywa się Vate.

\- Dziwne imię - orzekł Harry.

\- Na Merlina, jasne, że dziwne, jak u wszystkich w mojej rodzinie. Znasz jeszcze jakąś Hermionę? - zachichotała nerwowo.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, to twojego wujka narzeczona, tak? - zainteresował się Harry.

\- Przepraszam cię, Harry, ale rozmawiam teraz z Ginny - odparła wyniośle. - Nie cofnę jej zaproszenia - syknęła. - To nie wypada.

\- Jesteś po prostu niemożliwa! - obruszyłam się. - Przyjaciółka cię prosi o małą przysługę, a ty trzymasz stronę kogoś, kogo obie nie cierpimy.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że jej nie cierpię - odparowała. Szczęka mi opadła. Jakoś nie potrafiłam uwierzyć, że najlepsza przyjaciółka mogłaby lubić akurat tę kobietę, której nienawidzę. Tym bardziej że chodziło o Kate - już samo to, że Kate jest z Harrym, sprawiało mi ból.

\- Słuchajcie, może się jednak weźmiemy za planowanie wesela, co? - zdenerwował się Ron.

\- Jasne! Bo przecież inaczej nie wypada! - warknęłam, patrząc Hermionie prosto w oczy. - Wiecie co? Najlepiej ja sama wszystko zaplanuję, Hermiona dba tylko o tych, co ją mają gdzieś.

\- Przestań! - jęknęła. Ja jednak ani myślałam odpuścić, choć w jej oczach widziałam łzy.

\- Podstawić przyjaciółce nogę to dla niej pestka, przyjaciółka się nie liczy - rzuciłam. Hermiona zwiesiła głowę, otarła oczy dłonią, wymamrotała, że wychodzi na chwilę, wstała i ruszyła pędem w kierunku damskiej toalety.

Umilkłam pod spojrzeniami pozostałej trójki. Nie wiem, czemu tak paskudnie zbeształam Hermionę. Nie chciałam nic takiego powiedzieć, a jeszcze bardziej paskudne było, że przeze mnie się rozpłakała.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedziałam krótko. Starając się nie patrzeć nikomu w oczy, pomaszerowałam do toalety.

Rozpłakana Hermiona siedziała na podłodze, oparta plecami o ścianę, i ocierała łzy papierowymi ręcznikami. Uklękłam przy niej.

\- Hermiono, ja... Strasznie cię przepraszam...

Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Płakała dalej.

\- Oj, przestań, Miona... - Objęłam ją ramieniem. - Ja naprawdę nie chciałam ci tak nawrzucać. Wiesz, że nienawidzę Kate. To przez nią, do ciebie nic nie mam.

\- Miałaś rację - wychrypiała. - Jestem podlizuch i tyle.

\- Przecież to nic złego! - wykrzyknęłam. Rozpędzałam się już do wygłoszenia motywującego wykładu o tym, jak lubimy miłych ludzi, ale nie dała mi dojść do słowa.

\- To nie dlatego tak się rozkleiłam - oznajmiła i ponownie otarła oczy. - Wszystko przez to głupie wesele i przez to, że zostało do niego już tylko parę tygodni.

\- Imprezę można przełożyć! - zawołałam zachęcająco.

\- Właśnie że nie można! - chlipnęła.

\- Można, coś ty...

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. - Hermiona w końcu spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. - Ginny, muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć.

Spuściła na chwilę wzrok. Nabrała powietrza, a ja wstrzymałam oddech.

\- Ja... jestem w ciąży - uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- O Merlinie... - wyszeptałam. - O Merlinie! - powtórzyłam wesoło. - O Merlinie, serio?! - krzyknęłam z radości. Uścisnęłam mocno Hermionę, a gdy już ją wypuściłam z objęć, zobaczyłam, że i ona się rozpromieniła. - Ron wie?

\- Wie, ale innym powiemy później, przy lunchu - odparła. - Chodzi mi o to, że ciążę będzie widać, jeśli się nie pośpieszę ze ślubem. - Nagle zmarszczyła czoło. - A jak suknia nie będzie pasować?

\- Spokojna głowa! - zapewniłam. - Dopilnuję, żeby pasowała.

I tak to stosik rzeczy, za które byłam odpowiedzialna, niespodziewanie urósł o kolejne pozycje, przyszła mama (i panna młoda zarazem) miała parę kłopotów z głowy, a Ron zachował tytuł najmniej przydatnego członka naszego zgranego zespołu.

***

\- Dobra, na liście zostały Lavender, Parvati, Fleur, Luna, Pansy i Tonks - odczytałam wszystkie potencjalne druhny. Hermiona usiadła na kanapie obok mnie.

\- Pokaż to - zażądała. Wyjęła mi z rąk listę i podkładkę do notowania i naskrobała coś szybko, po czym kartka znów trafiła w moje ręce.

Zerknęłam na papier. I zobaczyłam, że nazwiska Lavender i Parvati ozdobił stryczek, Fleur - diabelskie rogi i napis "nawiedzony kurwiszon", a Pansy - urocza locha z zadkiem w płomieniach.

\- Do rysowania to ty masz talent, ale pomocna nie jesteś - westchnęłam.

\- A myślisz, że chciałabym, żeby Pansy była moją druhną? - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem. - Owszem, sytuację mam trochę beznadziejną, ale nie aż tak.

\- Tu są wypisane wszystkie twoje koleżanki - odparłam. - Nie moja wina, że jesteś aspołeczna. Jak nie chcesz, żebym ci przyprowadziła Malfoya wystrojonego w śliczną, różową suknię, to kogoś stąd wybierz - odparłam i rzuciłam jej listę z powrotem.

\- Niech ci będzie - mruknęła Hermiona. Zaznaczyła kółkami Lunę i Tonks i zwróciła mi kartkę. Kiedy obróciłam się i ruszyłam do wyjścia, usłyszałam, jak mruczy coś pod nosem o moich "gestapowskich metodach".

***

\- Może ten? Ładniutki jest - kusiłam Hermionę, gdy wybierałyśmy w cukierni tort.

\- Okropnie biały. Aż zęby bolą - odparła sztywno. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Może być w innym kolorze.

\- A jakie wybrałyśmy kolory na wesele? - spytała retorycznie Hermiona, oglądając tort, który wyglądał, jakby składał się wyłącznie z kwiatów.

\- Czerwień dla dziewczyn, czarny dla mężczyzn, biały oczywiście dla ciebie - wyrecytowałam.

\- Ojej! - zapiszczała, podskakując z radości. Pokazała palcem tort niemal dorównujący jej wzrostem. - Ja chcę ten!

Zerknęłam na cenę.

\- Czy pan młody gra w quidditcha zawodowo? Bo jak nie zarabia tyle, ile dostaje zawodowiec, to lepiej się jeszcze zastanów.

\- Cholibka... - westchnęła głośno. - A mogłam wyjść za Kruma, jak miałam okazję...

Że co takiego?

\- Słucham? - zdumiałam się. Myślałam, że coś mi się przesłyszało.

\- Nie mówiłam ci? - rzuciła beztrosko. - Jak chodziłam z Krumem, wyjechałam na lato do jego domu. No i wiesz - pod nieobecność jego rodziców pozwalaliśmy sobie na różne rzeczy...

***

W przerwie między pocałunkami Krum spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Hiermi-ją-nina! Mogu ja ciebie... poznać? - spytał z mocnym bułgarskim akcentem.

Uśmiechnęła się, nie myśląc wiele o tym, że chłopak wyraża się w tak okropnie przesłodzony sposób, zamiast zwyczajnie zaproponować jej seks. Była zdecydowana - w końcu cały rok przygotowywała się na ten moment.

\- Tak! - odpowiedziała krótko. Nie sądziła, że temat mógłby jeszcze wymagać przedyskutowania, więc pochyliła się w stronę Kruma, by go całować i kontynuować poznawanie.

\- Naprawdę?! - wykrzyknął radośnie. I zaczął skakać z tej radości jak dziecko z ADHD.

\- Pewnie! - odparła, dziwiąc się trochę, o co tyle hałasu. Próbowała wrócić do pocałunków, lecz Krum złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął ku wyjściu. Razem wybiegli z domu.

\- Co jest?... - odezwała się, gdy mijali pędem kolejne ulice. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknęła.

\- Ja znalazł piękne miejsce, gdzie ja ciebie mogu poznać! - zawołał śpiewnie.

Po chwili dotarli do niewielkiego kościółka. Krum dał jej znak ręką, by weszła do środka.

\- W kościele tego jeszcze nie robiłam, ale jak uważasz, że będzie fajnie... - mruknęła.

Krum podszedł do klęczącego obok księdza (zajętego modlitwą, ma się rozumieć) i zadał mu po bułgarsku jakieś pytanie. Ksiądz rozpromienił się, odtańczył, jak wcześniej Krum, krótki taniec radości, po czym ruszył biegiem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku i zniknął.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? - spytała, rozglądając się i myśląc, czy prawo zezwala w ogóle na seks w domu bożym.

\- Ja go spytał o... Jak wy to mówicie... Zezwolenie na zawarcie małżeństwa - odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Z wrażenia o mało nie zemdlała.

***

\- O rany! - roześmiałam się. - Krum myślał, że "poznać" to "poślubić"?

\- Nigdy się porządnie nie nauczył angielskiego - westchnęła. - I zawsze był trochę nierozgarnięty.

***

\- Mam dobrą nowinę! - oznajmiła Hermiona. Żwawo wmaszerowała do saloniku, gdzie leżałam na kanapie. I ani myślałam się ruszać.

\- Umarłam? - wymamrotałam. Nóg już nie czułam, przemierzyłam tego dnia piechotą chyba cały Londyn, wzdłuż i wszerz. Szukałam jakiejś dobrej kwiaciarni, bo zanosiło się na to, że wydatek na zakup róż na ślub może nienarodzone dziecko Hermiony kosztować życie.

\- Nie, ale za to Kate nie przyjeżdża na wesele.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i usiadłam prosto, żeby zobaczyć, czy Hermiona mówi poważnie.

\- Cofnęłaś jej zaproszenie? - ucieszyłam się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Westchnęła, kręcąc głową. - Sama zrezygnowała. I tyle. Myślę, że wypadło jej coś ważnego.

Mówiła mi wiele razy, że to od Kate zależy, czy przyjdzie, czy też nie. Mimo to uwielbiałam sobie wyobrażać, jak Hermiona dzwoni do Kate, obrzuca ją przekleństwami i każe jej wynosić się do diabła - wręcz nie mogłam się powstrzymać od tego fantazjowania. A teraz... Na mojej twarzy zagościł rozmarzony uśmiech. Przez resztę dnia nie opuszczał mnie dobry humor.

***

Do wielkiego finału pozostał już tylko tydzień. Denerwowałam się pewnie bardziej niż sama Hermiona. Na brak zajęcia nie narzekałam - musiałam jeszcze zarezerwować salę, znaleźć hotel, gdzie drużbowie i druhny przenocują, i cały czas pilnować spokoju ducha panny młodej. Wszystko trzeba było robić w biegu. Nic dziwnego, że często traciłam cierpliwość.

\- Mamusiu, ja chcę z tobą na Pokątną! - lamentowała Christina. Słyszałam to już po raz chyba setny. Akurat w chwili, gdy przetrząsałam dom, nie mogąc znaleźć własnej różdżki.

\- Kochanie, zanudziłabyś się na śmierć - powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Musimy z Harrym przed weselem załatwić kilka spraw. Hermiona zaraz przyjdzie się tobą zaopiekować!

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Zamorduję tę spóźnialską cholerę, pomyślałam. Harry w "Dziurawym Kotle" pewnie już nie może się na mnie doczekać.

\- Ja chcę! - zapiszczała, uczepiona mojej ręki.

\- Zostajesz! - warknęłam i wyszarpnęłam dłoń z jej uchwytu.

Christina, cała we łzach, rozryczała się wniebogłosy: - Dlaczego?! Ja chcę, ja chcę!

Znalazłam wreszcie różdżkę i ponownie spojrzałam ze zgrozą na zegarek.

\- Christina! - podniosłam głos. - Do cholery, jestem spóźniona już pół godziny!

Aż syknęłam ze złości. Mała beczała dalej.

\- Muszę już iść! Hermiona za chwilę będzie!

Ruszyłam w stronę kominka. Chrissy chwyciła mnie za nogę.

\- Mamusiu, nie idź! Ja chcę z tobą!

\- Przecież za godzinę wrócę! - warknęłam. Odsunęłam małą od siebie i wrzuciłam garść proszku Fiuu w płomienie.

\- Niedobra mama! Niedobra! - usłyszałam jeszcze, gdy wchodząc do kominka, wykrzyknęłam: - Pokątna!

Kiedy zjawiłam się "Dziurawym Kotle", Harry już na mnie czekał. Na stoliku przed nim stał pusty kufelek po kremowym piwie.

\- Przepraszam, szybciej nie dałam rady... - zaczęłam. Harry wstał i razem pomaszerowaliśmy do wyjścia.

\- Nie ma problemu. Właśnie widziałem się z Lavender Brown i pogadaliśmy sobie za wszystkie czasy - oznajmił z uśmiechem.

\- O Merlinie! - wzruszyłam się. - Rozmawiałeś z Lavender? Słyszałam, że wyjechała ze swoim chłopakiem do Ameryki?

\- Wszystko się zgadza. Potem, kiedy już się rozstali, wróciła do kraju. Zajęła się tutaj z Parvati parapsychologią i pracuje jako wróżka na telefon - dodał znacząco. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem.

\- Ale numer... - wykrztusiłam.

\- Prawda? Słuchaj dalej: tak się złożyło, że zadzwonił do niej Oliver Wood, żeby mu wywróżyła, czy jego rzeżączka da się kiedyś wyleczyć.

Ładne parę minut spędziliśmy, zastanawiając się, od kogo Oliver złapał wstydliwą chorobę i jakim cudem dziewczynom udało się rozkręcić wróżbiarski biznes, chociaż żadna się na medium nie nadaje. Droga do sklepu - małego i zagraconego, ale mają tam wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, szaty w każdym stylu i na każdą okazję - nie dłużyła nam się wcale, czas upłynął szybko i wesoło i już po chwili dotarliśmy do celu.

\- Masz zapisane wymiary wszystkich? - spytałam.

\- Jasne! - odparł Harry. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni karteczkę i podał ją czarodziejowi stojącemu za ladą. - Przypomnij mi, Hermiona nosi mugolską suknię ślubną, wszyscy pozostali szaty czarodziejów?

\- Wszyscy prócz rodziny Hermiony - przytaknęłam.

Byłam właśnie zajęta wyjaśnianiem mężczyźnie, który nas obsługiwał, że te szaty już za parę dni musimy mieć gotowe, gdy zadzwonił mój telefon. Sprzedawca popatrzył na mnie ze zdumieniem. Pewnie w życiu nie widział telefonu komórkowego, zresztą może jeszcze nie widział jakiegokolwiek telefonu. Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco.

\- Halo? - rzuciłam do słuchawki.

\- Ginny? - usłyszałam głos Hermiony. Była kompletnie roztrzęsiona.

\- Co jest? - spytałam ostrożnie.

\- Przyjeżdżaj do świętego Munga, natychmiast - powiedziała cicho.

\- A co? Coś się stało? - W jednej chwili myśli zakłębiły mi się w głowie. Może z jej dzieckiem coś nie tak? A jak poroni?

Hermiona umilkła i zdawało mi się, że minęła cała wieczność, nim w końcu odpowiedziała:

\- Christina tu jest.


	20. Modlitwa o powrót do zdrowia

Nagle jakby uszło ze mnie powietrze. Poczułam się tak, jak gdyby ktoś walnął mnie w żołądek; przestałam cokolwiek czuć, telefon wypadł mi z dłoni.

\- Ginny, wszystko dobrze? - Harry położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nie słuchałam go, w głowie rozbrzmiewał mi tylko płacz Christiny i słowa, które rano do mnie wykrzyczała.

Chwila słabości minęła. Harry patrzył na mnie z niepokojem.

\- Ginny? Coś nie tak?

\- Chris... Christina... - odpowiedziałam drżącym głosem. - Musimy jechać do świętego Munga, ona tam jest... Musimy zaraz jechać...

Wciąż nie całkiem do mnie docierało, co się dookoła dzieje. W głowie kłębiły mi się myśli o tym, co mogło się stać mojej córeczce. Pragnęłam tylko znów ją zobaczyć i upewnić się, że z nią wszystko w porządku.

Harry natychmiast zaprowadził mnie do najbliższego publicznego kominka i razem teleportowaliśmy się do szpitala. Hermiona i Ron byli już w poczekalni. Hermiona, na której twarzy zobaczyłam ślady łez, na mój widok oswobodziła się z objęć Rona, zerwała z miejsca i ruszyła mnie uścisnąć.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie Christina? - zawołałam.

\- Tak mi przykro, Ginny! - chlipnęła Hermiona. Miała zaczerwienione oczy. - Weszłam do mieszkania i ją znalazłam...

\- Ale co się stało? - powtórzyłam.

\- Leżała na podłodze i się nie ruszała - odpowiedziała. - Była nieprzytomna. Musiała uderzyć się w głowę.

Ogarnęło mnie palące poczucie winy. Nie powinnam była zostawiać jej samej. Nie zostawia się pięciolatki samej w mieszkaniu, bez opieki. Co ja sobie myślałam? To wszystko przeze mnie.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - Tylko tyle dałam radę powiedzieć. Niełatwo mi było zachować spokój.

\- Na izbie przyjęć - odparła. - Uzdrowiciel mi mówił, że zrobią jej prześwietlenie głowy i sprawdzą, jakie odniosła obrażenia.

Całą czwórką czekaliśmy jakąś godzinę, aż ktoś nam coś powie. Nie mogłam usiedzieć na miejscu. Kilka razy siadałam na chwilę, potem zaczynałam się wiercić i w końcu znów wstawałam i chodziłam z kąta w kąt. Harry obserwował mnie w milczeniu. Na pewno był świadom, że nie ma sensu mnie uspokajać, bo nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Nie mógł mnie też zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo sam nie był tego pewien.

Miałam okropnie ściśnięte gardło i z całej siły powstrzymywałam łzy. Nienawidzę płakać przy ludziach, a czułam, że jeśli się teraz rozkleję i zacznę beczeć, nie będę w stanie przestać.

Doczekaliśmy się wreszcie - w drzwiach poczekalni stanął uzdrowiciel i wywołał mnie. Nim zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo, już stałam przy nim.

\- Gdzie jest moja córka?!

Westchnął i powiedział, żebym poszła za nim. Ruszyliśmy korytarzem, co kilka kroków mijając identyczne białe drzwi do przyległych sal. Niektórych nie zamknięto i widać było przebywających wewnątrz. W jednej salce zobaczyłam chłopczyka siedzącego obok łóżka, na którym leżał mężczyzna, być może jego dziadek. W innej - kobietę z zabandażowaną głową, z unieruchomioną magicznie nogą, uniesioną zupełnie jak na niewidzialnym wyciągu.

Doszliśmy do salki numer dwanaście. Uzdrowiciel otworzył drzwi i puścił mnie przodem. Pomieszczenie wyglądało identycznie jak poprzednie, które minęliśmy. W niebieskiej pościeli, na białym szpitalnym łóżku, obstawionym aparaturą medyczną, ujrzałam moją Chrissy. Pod jej perkatym noskiem biegła rurka, której końce zapętlone były za uszami, piegowatą buzię miała bladą, a do rączki podłączono jej kroplówkę. Na posłaniu, którego zajmowała najwyżej połowę, Christina zdawała się taka maleńka... Przysunęłam sobie krzesło, usiadłam i delikatnie przeczesałam dłonią opadające jej na twarz włoski.

\- Jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności - rzekł cicho uzdrowiciel. - Uderzenie w głowę było dosyć mocne. Czy wie pani, jak do tego doszło?

Nie słuchałam go, wpatrzona w twarz leżącej bez ruchu córeczki; miałam wrażenie, że czas wokół jakby się zatrzymał. Z ciężkim jak ołów sercem gładziłam ją po ramieniu, modląc się w duchu, żeby jak najszybciej odzyskała świadomość.

Uzdrowiciel powtórzył pytanie i w końcu dotarło do mnie, że ktoś w ogóle o coś spytał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparłam.

\- Sądzę, że zderzyła się ze stołem. Ma drobne pęknięcie kości czaszki, więc rzuciliśmy na nią zaklęcie, które wyleczy obrażenia. Wyzdrowienia spodziewamy się za kilka dni. Nie jesteśmy w tej chwili do końca pewni, czy mózg nie został uszkodzony. Poczekamy z diagnozą, aż pacjentka się obudzi - powiedział uzdrowiciel.

Podziękowałam, mężczyzna pożegnał się i wyszedł. Im dłużej wpatrywałam się w twarzyczkę Christiny, tym gorzej się czułam, ale nie odwracałam wzroku. Trzymałam jej rączkę i patrzyłam tak, jakbym chciała wszystkich piegów Chrissy nauczyć się na pamięć.

Harry i Hermiona z Ronem niedługo później do mnie dołączyli. Prawie nie rozmawialiśmy, zresztą na zadawane pytania odpowiadałam półsłówkami, patrząc tylko na córeczkę. Gdy się odzywałam, brzmiało to tak, jakby mówił i czuł za mnie ktoś inny.

Hermiona i Ron poszli do domu o dwudziestej trzeciej, ale obiecali, że wrócą rano. Harry został. Usiadł na krześle obok mnie i przez całą godzinę nie odezwał się ani słowem, więc ciszę zakłócało wyłącznie moje mamrotanie.

\- To zaklęcie? - spytał w końcu.

\- Modlitwa - odparłam półgłosem. W tym jednym słowie zawarłam więcej emocji, niż we wszystkich słowach, które tego dnia wypowiedziałam. Ściskało mnie w gardle, mocno, wręcz boleśnie; czułam się tak, jakbym już za chwilę miała zalać się łzami.

\- Wiesz co? Podobno nieprzytomny człowiek słyszy, co się do niego mówi - powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Oby - mruknęłam. Piekły mnie oczy. Byłam pewna, że już za moment, jeśli powiem jeszcze choć słowo, rozpłaczę się. Harry pewnie też się tego domyślał, bo przyciągnął mnie do siebie i objął. Oparłam głowę o jego pierś i przytuliłam się do niego jak do poduszki. Nagle zaczęłam spazmatycznie szlochać, a on głaskał mnie po plecach i głowie.

Nieprędko dałam radę wziąć się w garść. Harry jednak czekał cierpliwie. Przy nim znalazłam spokój i ukojenie, a tego właśnie było mi trzeba.

\- Mówiłeś poważnie? Jest szansa, że nas usłyszy? - spytałam, gdy już się wypłakałam i byłam w stanie mówić normalnie. Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Jasne. Gdyby mogła, pewnie by coś odpowiedziała - zapewnił. - Wiesz, to wszystko było badane. Ktoś, kto straci przytomność, jest jakby chwilowo sparaliżowany, podobnie jak podczas snu. Gdy się mówi do nieprzytomnego pacjenta, są większe szanse, że odzyska świadomość. Ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent tych pacjentów w śpiączce, którzy wybudzili się bez problemów, to pacjenci, do których ktoś mówił, na przykład rodzina. Tacy ludzie pamiętają, co do nich mówiono, kiedy byli nieprzytomni.

Uniosłam brwi.

\- Poważnie? - spytałam. - Ile procent z tego wykładu to prawda?

Popatrzył na mnie jak zbity pies. Odparł jednak tylko:

\- Same bzdury ci tu pieprzę, ale ważne, że brzmiało nieźle, nie?

\- Jak szczera prawda - udałam entuzjazm.

\- I o to chodziło - uśmiechnął się. Wstał i dodał: - Idę zobaczyć, czy dają tu jakąś porządną kawę. Tobie też przynieść?

\- Tak. Dzięki - mruknęłam. Byłam mu wdzięczna za mnóstwo rzeczy, bynajmniej nie tylko za obiecaną kawę, którą kupił nam pewnie za pięćdziesiąt pensów w mugolskim automacie. Naprawdę włożyłam serce w to krótkie "dzięki". Kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się do mnie z czułością i poszedł zdobyć dla nas kawowe paliwo. Znów całą uwagę poświęciłam Christinie. Jak ja chciałam, żeby otworzyła te zielone oczęta! Może faktycznie by jej pomogło, gdyby ktoś się do niej odezwał? Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby moje maleństwo znów było zdrowe.

\- Chrissy? - powiedziałam cicho. Było mi głupio przemawiać do kogoś, kto ma w sobie tyle życia, co byle roślina doniczkowa. Parsknęłam - musiało to naprawdę komicznie wyglądać - i mówiłam dalej.

\- Cześć, kotku! - szepnęłam, odgarniając opadające jej na oczy rude kosmyki. Zupełnie nie miałam pojęcia, co mogłabym jej powiedzieć, ale nagle wpadł mi do głowy genialny pomysł. - Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie wielki czarodziej Harry... - zaczęłam niepewnie. - Od lat skrycie podkochiwała się w nim pewna czarownica...

Rozgadałam się i zatraciłam zupełnie w opowieściach, które powtarzałam Christinie już setki razy. Przypominałam sobie, jak w niektórych momentach Chrissy reaguje - jak udaje przestrach i jak się śmieje. Miałam nadzieję, że mnie słyszy, bo pewnie była naprawdę przerażona, a moje bajki zawsze dodają jej otuchy.

\- Harry przebył całą drogę i dotarł do Irlandii, gdzie zły czarownik więził czarownicę - ciągnęłam. - Skradał się przez podwórzec, nie spuszczając oka ze światełka w oknie komnaty, w której czarownicę zamknięto...

Urwałam. Nagle wydało mi się, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Nieprzyjemne odczucie, od którego ściska w brzuchu i jeżą się włosy na głowie. Urwałam w pół słowa i szybko odwróciłam się w stronę wejścia.

O framugę otwartych drzwi opierał się Harry. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i stał uśmiechnięty - bynajmniej nie pobłażliwie, a raczej z zadowoleniem - jakby zasłuchał się w moje słowa. W brzuchu ścisnęło mnie jeszcze mocniej.

\- Oj... Eee... ja właśnie... - wyjąkałam, czerwona jak burak, myśląc tylko o tym, żeby podłoga rozstąpiła się pode mną. Ile mógł usłyszeć? Czemu ja nigdy nie wpadłam na pomysł, żeby jego postaci zmienić imię?

\- Mów, mów - powiedział wesoło, podszedł i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. - Chcę usłyszeć zakończenie.

Nie do wiary. Kiedyś się nieźle zdenerwował, kiedy dowiedział się, że zdarzenia z własnego życia opowiadam jako bajki. A teraz zupełnie jakby zaakceptował tę moją dziką fanaberię. Wręcz odebrało mi mowę. Nic dziwnego, wstyd mi było jak diabli. Szczęściem nie musiałam drążyć tematu, bo przyszła Hermiona z Ronem.

\- I co z nią? - spytała współczująco.

\- Odkąd wyszłaś, bez zmian - odpowiedziałam machinalnie. Wciąż jeszcze miałam w głowie to, co przed chwilą usłyszałam od Harry'ego.

\- Nie spałaś całą noc? - zdziwiła się.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłam, że to już rano - odparłam i zerknęłam na zegarek. Właściwie minęło już południe. Nie czułam zmęczenia, choć byłam na chodzie ponad dobę.

\- Zarezerwowałam drużbom i druhnom pokoje w hotelu - oznajmiła Hermiona. No to kamień spadł mi z serca. - Wszystko pozałatwiałam, więc o wesele już się nie musisz martwić. Wystarczy, że się tam zjawisz - dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki - odparłam - ale ja chyba nie jadę.

\- Jak to? - obruszyła się.

\- Nie mogę przecież zostawić jej samej w szpitalu - próbowałam się usprawiedliwiać. - Słuchaj, zostawiłam ją samą na pięć minut, a rezultat mamy tutaj - wskazałam dłonią nieprzytomną Christinę. - Masz pojęcie, co się może stać, jak ją zostawię na cały weekend?

\- Ginny, nie obwiniaj się... - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Daj mi skończyć! - uniosłam głos. Popatrzyła na mnie spode łba, ale już mi nie przerywała. - Nawet jeśli Chrissy się niedługo zbudzi, a uzdrowiciel mówi, że to mało prawdopodobne, jeszcze przez parę dni musi leżeć w szpitalu, nim będzie wiadomo, że na pewno wszystko w porządku!

Z jednej strony - było wprost nie do wiary, że muszę zrezygnować z udziału w weselu brata i najlepszej przyjaciółki. Z drugiej - nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby Chrissy miała po przebudzeniu zobaczyć, że nikogo przy niej nie ma. Hermiona nie naciskała więcej. Na pewno chciała, żebym była na jej ślubie, ale rozumiała, że dla mnie teraz liczy się tylko Christina.

***

Ron, Hermiona i Harry regularnie wpadali z wizytą, a ja koczowałam w szpitalu. Jeden z uzdrowicieli zorganizował dla mnie łóżko polowe, żebym mogła spać blisko Christiny. Przynosili mi nawet jedzenie. Owszem, ze szpitalnej stołówki, czyli niemal tak kiepskie, jak moja własna kuchnia. Opuszczałam Christinę praktycznie tylko po to, żeby wyjść do ubikacji. Uzdrowiciele zaczynali już żartować, że w końcu znajdą sposób, żeby mi pomóc, i usuną nawet i tę niedogodność.

Do ślubu zostały dwa dni. Harry, jak co dzień, przyszedł w odwiedziny. Spędził z nami parę godzin, choć rozmowa nam się nie kleiła. Siedziałam bez ruchu, wpatrzona w Christinę, trzymając w dłoniach jej rączkę. Miałam nadzieję, że mała otworzy wreszcie oczy, więc w pewnej chwili uścisnęłam delikatnie jej dłoń... a wtedy ona uścisnęła moją.

\- Boże... - wyszeptałam z przejęciem. Ponownie uścisnęłam jej dłoń i... ponownie Chrissy odwzajemniła uścisk. - O Boże!

\- Co się stało? - zaniepokoił się Harry.

\- Ona się chyba budzi! Leć po uzdrowiciela! - wykrzyknęłam, nie odrywając wzroku od Christiny. Harry zerwał się z krzesła i natychmiast wybiegł z sali. O mało butów nie pogubił.

\- Chrissy, kochanie, wstawaj! - powiedziałam, potrząsając nią delikatnie. Christina powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie. Modliłam się przez ostatnie dni, żeby wydobrzała, i oto moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane.

\- Mamusiu, głowa mnie boli! - poskarżyła się płaczliwie.

\- Dziwiłabym się, gdyby wcale nie bolała - zażartowałam. Ujęłam jej twarz w dłonie i starałam się nie rozpłakać, ale i tak łzy zakręciły mi się w oczach. - Tak się cieszę, że już ci lepiej!

\- Mamusiu, nie płacz! - pisnęła. Wyciągnęła rączki i objęła mnie za szyję, a ja usiadłam przy niej, podniosłam i usadziłam ją sobie na kolanach.

Po chwili zjawił się uzdrowiciel. Zbadał dokładnie Christinę i orzekł, że nie ma żadnych uszkodzeń mózgu, ale dla pewności Chrissy powinna zostać jeszcze kilka dni w szpitalu. Harry pożegnał się jakąś godzinę później i zostałyśmy z małą same.

\- Nie jedziesz na wesele? - spytała Christina, przytulając się do mnie. Pogłaskałam ją po główce.

\- A kto ci to powiedział? - zdziwiłam się.

\- Nie pamiętam. Słyszałam, że przeze mnie nie jedziesz - odpowiedziała.

Z wrażenia aż zawirowało mi w głowie. Zapamiętała coś z mojej rozmowy z Hermioną, mimo że była nieprzytomna? A jeśli Harry miał rację... Bzdura, niemożliwe, niby czemu?

\- Dla mnie ty jesteś najważniejsza - odparłam jakby nigdy nic.

\- Jedź, mamusiu! Ja chcę! - zawołała. Wplotła dłoń w moje włosy i zaczęła bawić się kosmykiem.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jak wrócisz, będę zdrowa! Zobaczysz! - zapewniła. - Przecież tak chciałaś! Jedź!

\- To bardzo ładnie z twojej strony, ale...

\- Żadnych ale! - powiedziała surowo. Jakbym słyszała Hermionę. - To tylko parę dni. Nic mi się nie stanie. Będę grzeczna, obiecuję!

Myślałam nad tym gorączkowo i bacznie ją obserwowałam.

\- Pojedziesz? - poprosiła, patrząc na mnie błagalnie.

Powiecie pewnie, że to trochę śmieszne, żeby pięciolatka mówiła mi, co mam robić, ale czułam w kościach, że pomysł małej jest dobry. Zorganizowałam jej na parę dni opiekę niedługo po tej rozmowie - rodzice Devona bez problemu zgodzili się popilnować Chrissy - i zaczęłam się pakować.

***

Ron i Hermiona pojechali już na wesele, czyli do małego mugolskiego miasteczka, które wybrali - można tam spokojnie pokazać się w szatach czarodziejów. Harry podróżował ze mną. Zdecydowaliśmy, że skoro do ślubu został jeden dzień, nie będziemy kombinować z załatwianiem sobie świstoklika. Za siecią Fiuu Harry raczej nie przepada, no i w ogóle za dużo gratów targaliśmy, żeby się teleportować, podróżowaliśmy więc po mugolsku - samochodem.

\- Na pewno umiesz kierować? - upewnił się Harry.

\- Jasne! Skończyłam kurs przecież... - odparłam. Skłamałam tu jedynie odrobinę. Rzeczywiście skończyłam kurs na prawo jazdy, tato zadbał, żebym była wszechstronnie wykształcona. Nie zdałam tylko egzaminu końcowego. Nie przejmowałam się specjalnie tym drobiazgiem. Jestem pewna, że nie zdałam wyłącznie dlatego, że nie miałam zamiaru przespać się z instruktorem. Notabene ten facet, stary i zrzędliwy, zupełnie nie był w moim typie.

Najwyraźniej Harry to kupił, bo bez oporu wręczył mi kluczyki do samochodu z wypożyczalni. Zaśmiałam się diabolicznie. Harry zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem - normalna rzecz - i już po chwili ruszyliśmy w drogę.

\- Nudzę się! - powiedział niedługo później Harry. Zachowuje się tak, jakby miał pięć lat. Aha, przepraszam, poprawka: Christina jest lepiej od niego wychowana.

\- Minęło dopiero dziesięć minut - mruknęłam, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni.

\- No to co? Ja już się nudzę! - zawołał, wiercąc się na fotelu. - Chodź, zrobimy coś głupiego!

\- Może mam kierować jedną ręką, a drugą powoli się rozbierać? - spytałam sarkastycznie.

\- Mmm, świetny pomysł! - rozpromienił się. Na widok jego uśmiechu miałam ochotę z miejsca na niego wskoczyć.

\- Nie ma szans - odparłam. Dobrze wiedziałam, jak kiepsko prowadzę, kiedy mam obie wolne ręce, więc jakbym kierowała jedną, a drugą ściągała bluzkę przez głowę, szanse, że z tego samochodu wysiądziemy żywi, jeszcze by spadły.

Pogawędziliśmy tak sobie trochę (nie zdejmując jednak ubrań) i byliśmy już dość blisko celu, gdy zobaczyłam mrugające światło we wstecznym lusterku. Nawiasem mówiąc, wciąż jeszcze było dla mnie nowością, że w ogóle mam w samochodzie coś takiego. Harry obejrzał się i popatrzył.

\- Lepiej zjedź na pobocze. Policja za nami jedzie.

Wykonałam polecenie i poczułam, że ogarnia mnie panika. Gdy zaparkowaliśmy i policjant już szedł w naszą stronę, wykrzyknęłam:

\- Zamieniamy się miejscami!

\- Co? - zdziwił się, patrząc ze zdumieniem, jak szarpię go za rękaw.

\- Nie mam prawa jazdy, zamieniamy się miejscami! - wyjaśniłam. Czemu ten kretyn jeszcze siedzi, pomyślałam, niech coś zrobi! Nie mam zamiaru iść do więzienia za to, że ktoś nie potrafi szybko pojąć takiej prostej rzeczy.

\- Przecież mówiłaś...

\- No już! - krzyknęłam. Złapałam Harry'ego za tors i z całej siły pociągnęłam w swoją stronę, sama pośpiesznie próbując ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku. To naprawdę nie był dobry pomysł, szczególnie że samochód nie należał do dużych. Po chwili oboje, Harry na górze, a ja na dole, usiłowaliśmy gorączkowo przeleźć na sąsiednie siedzenia. Twarzą wpakowałam się prawie w krocze Harry'ego - w sumie znajoma okolica - i w tym właśnie momencie ktoś przemówił niskim głosem:

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy, chłopcze?

Jednocześnie poderwaliśmy głowy i Harry o mało nie oberwał. Przez okno zaglądał do środka rosły policjant, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Pokiwał głową i zachichotał.

\- Długo już tak jedziecie?

Nie odpowiedzieliśmy nic, zresztą nie bardzo wiedzieliśmy, co można by w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć.

\- Nowożeńcy, jak sądzę? - spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Tak! - odpowiedział wesoło Harry. Też się ładnie uśmiechnęłam, żeby mnie za sam wygląd nie zaaresztowano. - Wczoraj się pobraliśmy.

\- To gratuluję i tym razem wam odpuszczę - powiedział policjant. Ze zdziwienia aż rozdziawiłam usta. Prezentowaliśmy się pewnie bardzo sugestywnie - leżeliśmy z Harrym wypisz wymaluj w pozycji sześć na dziewięć - więc idę o zakład, że wyglądało to niezbyt szczęśliwie.


	21. Na melinie nocną porą

Gdy policjant już sobie poszedł - na odchodnym mruczał pod nosem, że strasznie jest napalona ta dzisiejsza młodzież - wyswobodziliśmy się z uścisku. Potem Harry odebrał mi kluczyki i aż do końca trasy prowadził sam.

\- Jak się ten hotel nazywa? - spytał. Było ciemno i kiepsko widzieliśmy, gdzie właściwie jesteśmy. Wyciągnęłam z torebki karteczkę z mapką i notatkami od Hermiony.

\- Zacisze - przeczytałam. Nazwa mało mnie interesowała, skupiona byłam na tym, co zobaczyłam w najbliższej okolicy. - Na pewno dobrze jedziemy?

\- A co?

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Hermiona coś mówiła, że to w takiej dzielnicy cudów będzie.

Harry demonstracyjnie westchnął, kręcąc głową, ale założę się, że myślał to samo co ja. Jak okiem sięgnąć, można było ujrzeć wyłącznie saloniki tatuażu i graffiti, a wokół snuły się groźnie wyglądające grupy miejscowych. Że już tylko wspomnę o stojących na rogach ulic skąpo odzianych kobietach.

\- Tu jest - powiedział Harry i zakręcił w stronę czegoś, co w pierwszej chwili wzięłam za melinę. I to taką, z której bywalcy już się wynieśli.

\- Tutaj? - skrzywiłam się, patrząc na zaśmiecony trawnik i ściany, które wyglądały tak, jakby miały się zaraz zawalić.

\- Może w środku nie jest tak źle - odparł i zaparkował.

Poszliśmy do recepcji zapłacić za rezerwację. Obsłużył nas odpychający chudy człowieczek, którego skóra sprawiała wrażenie przezroczystej, a świdrujące spojrzenie jego lśniących oczu cały czas podążało za mną i moimi piersiami. Zaraz wzięliśmy bagaże, opuściliśmy hol i wspięliśmy się po skrzypiących schodach na piętro, do pokojów numer jedenaście i dwanaście, gdzie powiedzieliśmy sobie z Harrym dobranoc.

Weszłam do swojego pokoju, starając się nie myśleć o rysie, którą widziałam na drzwiach. Wyglądała jakby zrobiono ją nożem. Szybko jednak o tym drobiazgu zapomniałam na widok tego, co zastałam wewnątrz. Dywan, niegdyś jasny, a obecnie zbrązowiały, pochlapany był czymś szkarłatnym.

\- Boże, tylko nie krew... - powtarzałam, idąc na palcach i nie patrząc po czym. Rozejrzałam się dokładniej i aż ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Poznaczone zaciekami ściany - to na pewno rdza z rur... Rzuciłam walizkę na łóżko, częściowo zjedzone przez mole, a wtedy wewnątrz jęknęły sprężyny i coś pękło. Łóżko głęboko zapadło się pod ciężarem.

Na zewnątrz rozległy się wrzaski. Skoczyłam do okna, żeby je zamknąć, ale już było zamknięte. Popękane szyby sklejono srebrzystą taśmą izolacyjną. Żeby przez brudne szkło zobaczyć, co się dzieje za oknem, poświęciłam się i przetarłam szybę mankietem. Szarpaninę mężczyzn na dole i tak ledwie było widać.

Westchnęłam i zasunęłam zasłony, nieźle zresztą podziurawione, jak się okazało. Szukałam w miarę czystego miejsca do spania, gdy nagle huknął strzał, i to chyba z czegoś większego niż pistolet. Ze strachu aż wrzasnęłam i pobiegłam zamknąć drzwi na klucz.

Natychmiast zorientowałam się, że drzwi nie mają zamka. Miały za to przybity gwoździami do framugi kawał grubego sznura. Ruszyłam głową i wykoncypowałam, że należy obwinąć sznurem klamkę i mocno zawiązać.

Zacisze, jasny gwint... Normalne zadupie!

Zaczęłam się rozpakowywać, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że będę dzielna i jedną noc w tej cholernej norze jakoś wytrzymam. Miałam wyjąć piżamę, gdy dobiegł mnie głośny trzask pękającego drewna, po czym usłyszałam głos Harry'ego, który właśnie stanął u progu. Mój zaimprowizowany łańcuszek na drzwi zadyndał na klamce.

\- Hej! Dostałaś lepszy pokój! - stwierdził Harry, rozglądając się. Na nim chyba hotel nie zrobił takiego wrażenia.

\- A w ogóle są gorsze?

\- Na moim łóżku był zdechły opos - powiedział Harry, a mnie aż dreszcz przeszedł. - To znaczy, myślałem, że zdechły, póki go nie szturchnąłem. O mało na mnie nie wskoczył.

\- Tego już za wiele. Wynosimy się stąd - zdecydowałam.

Kazałam Harry'emu się zbierać i sama też natychmiast się spakowałam. Człowieczek o odpychającym wyglądzie nadal był w holu. Poprosiłam go, żeby zwrócił należność za pokoje, ale powiedział moim piersiom, że zwrot kosztów nam nie przysługuje.

\- Wszędzie, byle nie tu, aż tak biedni nie jesteśmy - stwierdził Harry, gdy już szliśmy w stronę wozu. Wsiadł, odpalił samochód... Właściwie nie odpalił.

\- Nie znam się za dobrze na samochodach... - zaczęłam, a Harry zamruczał pod nosem: "Co ty nie powiesz?" (musiało mu się przypomnieć, że przed wyjazdem pytałam go, gdzie jest pedał gazu, a gdzie hamulec) - ale jak się włącza silnik, to chyba coś słychać?

Wysiadł, podniósł maskę, zerknął do środka i zaklął.

\- Silnika już nie ma - warknął, kiedy do niego podeszłam. - Musieli go ukraść.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak się da... - powiedziałam ze zdumieniem. Popatrzył na mnie nieprzyjemnie. - To co robimy?

\- Pewnie zaraz pójdziemy piechotą - burknął i ruszył wypakować swoje bagaże. Już na samą myśl o tym zaprotestowałam:

\- Ale do następnego hotelu może być kilka mil! - Perspektywa nie uśmiechała mi się wcale.

\- No to nie siedźmy tu dłużej - odparł.

Maszerowaliśmy chyba całe godziny. Staraliśmy się omijać z daleka każdego, kto mógłby nosić broń. Było już dobrze po zmroku i drogę oświetlały tylko uliczne latarnie. Dla uspokojenia nerwów paplałam bez przerwy, bo zdawało mi się, że w każdym mijanym ciemnym zaułku czają się mordercy.

\- ... no i wiesz, ja jej mówię: - Hermiona, to jest różowe, nie czerwone. A ona mi na to, że przecież czerwone. Aż w końcu wyciągnęłam czerwoną sukienkę, żeby jej pokazać różnicę, dopiero wtedy powiedziała, że faktycznie, że mam rację. No ale to nie był koniec, potem jeszcze przez parę godzin musiałam jej objaśniać różnicę między zielonym a seledynowym - plotłam trzy po trzy. Ani na chwilę nie przestając rozglądać się dookoła. Nerwy, jak nic.

\- Która godzina? - spytał Harry. Na pewno chciał, żebym wreszcie zmieniła temat. Spojrzałam na zegarek.

\- Dochodzi północ.

\- O, jest hotel! - Harry wskazał wielki, z daleka widoczny neon. - Chwała Merlinowi.

Do środka wpadliśmy niemal biegiem, a już po drodze widzieliśmy, jak bardzo hotel różni się od poprzedniego. Przede wszystkim było czysto. No i żadnych zdechłych oposów.

Harry spytał kobietę w recepcji o ceny - oj, drogo... Okazało się, że wystarczy nam raptem na jeden pokoik.

\- Może gdzieś będzie taniej? - szepnęłam do Harry'ego.

\- Musielibyśmy przejść następne kilka mil - orzekł. - Weźmiemy pokój na spółkę, nie?

Próbowałam nie okazywać ekscytacji. Pytacie, czy chciałabym spać razem z mężczyzną, którego kocham? A czy Hermionę ktoś pyta, czy lubi niezapowiedziane sprawdziany? Dobrze, tylko spokojnie...

\- Kate się nie pogniewa, jak się ze sobą prześpimy? - rzuciłam. Otworzył szeroko oczy, więc uściśliłam: - To znaczy... w jednym łóżku?

Pokręcił głową. Chyba głos mu odebrało. No i widziałam, że zarumienił się lekko. Nie czekając, wzięliśmy bagaże i poszliśmy zobaczyć pokój.

\- Ani jednej plamy z krwi! - zażartowałam, gdy weszliśmy. - Zaczyna mi się tu podobać.

Poszłam skorzystać z łazienki i przebrać się w piżamę, a przy okazji ładnie uczesałam włosy i podmalowałam się troszkę. Trzeba się dobrze prezentować; nie miałam zamiaru rano wyglądać jak potwór. Zanim wyszłam, Harry, ubrany w same bokserki, już się położył. Będzie gorzej, niż myślałam... Czy ja dam radę się opanować? Wzięłam głęboki wdech i starając się ignorować przyjemne mrowienie w kroku, wsunęłam się pod kołdrę, modląc się, żebym usnęła, nim zrobię coś, czego potem będę żałować.

Okazało się, że Harry ma inne plany. Zamknęłam już oczy, kiedy nagle obrócił się w moją stronę. Łóżko skrzypnęło, gdy uniósł się na łokciu.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać? - rzucił. Otworzyłam oczy.

\- Jasne. - Też zmieniłam pozycję, żeby go widzieć.

\- Czy to możliwe, żeby kochać więcej niż jedną osobę? - zapytał. Zwrócony do mnie, ułożył się z powrotem na poduszce. Od jego twarzy dzieliło mnie najwyżej kilka cali.

\- Nie sądzę - odparłam i umilkłam na chwilę. - Myślę, że dla każdego prawdziwa miłość jest tylko jedna.

\- Skąd wiadomo, czy to prawdziwa miłość, czy to zakochanie?

\- To duża różnica - wyjaśniłam. Sporo wiem na ten temat. - Kiedy kogoś naprawdę kochasz, możesz nawet nie wiedzieć od razu, że to to. W końcu jednak widzisz, że do tej osoby czujesz coś wyjątkowego. Taka osoba jest ci bardzo bliska i wydaje się, że na kogoś takiego nigdy się nie pogniewasz. I zawsze chcesz z nim przebywać, bo tylko wtedy czujesz się szczęśliwy. - Myślę, że nieźle się zaplątałam, ale Harry z uwagą chłonął każde słowo. - Właściwie to nie wiem, jak ci powiedzieć, jak to jest być tak zakochanym, tego chyba nie da się dobrze opisać. Ale możesz mi wierzyć - jak pokochasz naprawdę, będziesz to wiedział.

\- A ty w kim się kochałaś? - spytał.

\- W tobie - wyszeptałam bez zastanowienia. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, co powiedziałam, ale przecież nie mogłam już tego cofnąć. To zadziwiające, ale nie poczułam wstydu, choć zawsze myślałam, że w takiej chwili zapadnę się pod ziemię. Doznałam za to ogromnej ulgi, że nie muszę już trzymać tego w sekrecie, i dodałam cicho: - Dalej się w tobie kocham.

Uśmiechnął się i przysunął do mnie.

\- Dobranoc, Ginny - szepnął i delikatnie pocałował mnie w usta.

Nie mogłam potem zmrużyć oka, choć Harry już spał, bo na wargach wciąż czułam jego pocałunek. Zaskoczenie i podniecenie towarzyszyły mi jeszcze długo, aż w końcu usnęłam. Tej nocy śnił mi się Harry i jego cudowne usta.

***

Obudziłam się dopiero koło jedenastej. Harry'ego nie było. Uznałam, że pewnie zwyczajnie wstał wcześniej, ale trapiła mnie myśl, że to z mojego powodu już zniknął. A jeśli ten wieczorny pocałunek był tylko z litości?

Pewnie to wszystko przez moją niewyparzoną gębę... Ubrałam się, wzięłam suknię druhny pod pachę i teleportowałam się na wesele. Miałam właśnie wkroczyć do sali, gdzie w tym momencie panna młoda powinna się stroić, gdy przede mną otworzyły się drzwi i u progu stanęła zmartwiona Luna.

\- Ginny! Chodź szybko! - zawołała. - Hermiona zaraz się chyba rozpłacze. Już myśli o odwołaniu wesela.

\- Jasna cholera... - westchnęłam. Zanosiło się na to, że będę miała twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Szykując się na najgorsze, weszłam do środka. Hermiona stała na stołku przed ogromnym lustrem, odziana w ślubną suknię, a na jej głowie przypuszczalnie ogłoszono niedawno stan klęski żywiołowej. Z wrażenia na moment zapomniałam o pozytywnym nastawieniu.

\- Hermiono, co się stało z twoimi włosami?

\- Obawiam się, że to słynna klątwa rodziny Grangerów - odpowiedziała za nią pani Granger, zajęta daremnymi próbami poskromienia niesfornych loków córki.

\- To zły znak! - lamentowała Hermiona. - Muszę natychmiast wszystko odwołać!

\- Bo akurat dzisiaj masz problem z fryzurą? - spróbowałam ją pocieszyć. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i już szykowałam się na potraktowanie urokiem jej czupryny.

\- Całe życie mam problem z fryzurą! - jęknęła.

Wypróbowałam jakieś dziesięć różnych zaklęć, nim jej grzywę udało się okiełznać i Hermiona przestała wyglądać, jakby poraził ją prąd. Zebrałam jej włosy i ładnie upięłam w kok.

\- I proszę, już po problemie! - uśmiechnęłam się. Nie wiedzieć czemu nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- O Merlinie, wyglądam okropnie... - Hermiona otarła łzy dłonią. - Tusz do rzęs mi się rozpłynął, jedno oko mam pomalowane jedną kredką, a drugie inną...

\- Umaluję cię jeszcze raz - powiedziałam. Gestem pokazałam jej, żeby siadła na krześle obok mnie.

\- Marnujesz tylko czas - chlipnęła. Tonks podała jej chusteczkę.

\- Zdążymy - wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Jestem gruba! - marudziła Hermiona. Uparła się chyba, że pod przynajmniej jednym względem jest daleka od ideału.

\- Wcale nie! - Czule pogładziłam ją po brzuszku. - Prawie nic nie widać.

Zapadła cisza, przez parę minut Hermiona nie odzywała się już, a tylko pociągała nosem. Potem nagle oznajmiła:

\- Koniec gadania! Odwołuję to wesele!

\- Bo co? - rzuciłam, zajęta nakładaniem różu na jej policzki.

\- Jak mam kochać kogoś, kto całe lata mnie nie cierpiał? - jęknęła rozpaczliwie. - On mnie nazywa molem książkowym! Nabija się ze mnie! I jest okropnie zaborczy!

\- Daj spokój. Przecież sama wiesz, że i tak go kochasz.

\- Masz pojęcie, jaki on jest leniwy? - powiedziała, jakby do niej nie docierało, co mówię. - Nigdy mu się nie chce na mnie wejść...

\- Słuchaj, nie chcę wiedzieć wszystkiego na temat brata - wtrąciłam. Pani Granger głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Wiecznie się kłócimy! - mówiła dalej. - Jak mam być z kimś, kto się nigdy ze mną nie zgadza?

\- A tak, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. - Otwierała już usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie dałam jej dojść do słowa. - Pomyśl tylko, jak ci z nim jest, kiedy się nie kłócicie.

\- To się rzadko zdarza - mruknęła. Spojrzałam na nią tak groźnie, że zmieniła taktykę. - Ale wiesz, te nasze kłótnie nie są takie złe. On jest uroczy, kiedy się złości - powiedziała i uśmiechając się znacząco, dodała: - No i miło jest potem na zgodę...

\- Nie chcę tego słyszeć! - Wolałam nawet nie myśleć, co Hermiona i Ron robią na zgodę. - Mogłabym tego nie przeżyć! Twoja mama zresztą też.

Musiałam jeszcze wysłać Tonks po szklankę wody - pani Granger niespodziewanie zemdlała, gdy Hermiona bez żenady powiedziała, jak fajnie układa jej się z Ronem w seksie. Potem szybko się wystroiłam, po czym wzięłyśmy kwiaty w dłonie - Hermiona wystrzałowy bukiet czerwonych róż, ja bukiecik białych - i już byłyśmy gotowe.

Nadszedł wreszcie moment, by poprowadzić Hermionę do ołtarza. Czekaliśmy wszyscy przed drzwiami kościoła, aż zabrzmi muzyka i zacznie się ślubna ceremonia - na początku stałam ja, dalej Tonks i Luna, a orszak zamykał ojciec Hermiony, gotowy wydać córkę za mąż, i sama Hermiona. Nagle coś mi się przypomniało.

\- Aha, Hermiona, zanim zapomnę... - Odwróciłam się i podeszłam do niej. - Skąpiradło jesteś, wiesz?

Zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Słucham?

\- Ten hotel, gdzie zarezerwowałaś pokoje dla mnie i Harry'ego, był tragiczny. W kontenerze na śmieci by się lepiej nocowało - odpowiedziałam. Nie do końca zachowując powagę.

\- A czyja to wina? - spytała mentorskim tonem.

\- No chyba twoja? - zdziwiłam się.

\- Miałaś przecież nie przyjechać. Odwołałam ci rezerwację, a jak się w końcu zdecydowałaś, że przyjeżdżasz, w hotelu nie było wolnych miejsc. Po prostu wybrałam ci inny hotel o tym samym standardzie - odparła twardo.

\- Akurat o tym samym. Przeciętne wysypisko ma lepszy standard. - Nie patrząc już na nią, machnęłam ręką. - Ale mniejsza o to. Przenocowaliśmy z Harrym gdzie indziej. W tym samym pokoju. I w tym samym łóżku.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy szeroko otworzyła oczy, a potem zachichotała. Zaraz jednak ucichła, gdy rozległ się dźwięk kościelnych organów. Ceremonia się rozpoczęła.

\- I co, i co? - szepnęła podekscytowana Hermiona.

\- Potem ci powiem - odparłam krótko, bo drzwi kościoła już stanęły otworem. - Wychodź za mąż i zaraz wracaj!

Wyprostowałam się i nic już nie mówiąc, ruszyłam główną nawą, wymijając Harry'ego i Rona, stojących u wejścia, i pilnując się, by nie spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy. Natrętny głosik w głowie przypominał mi, że mój były przecież mnie nie kocha, a do tego wyznając mu swoje uczucia, nieźle skomplikowałam sytuację. I jakby tego było mało, im bardziej się starałam, tym częściej błądziłam spojrzeniem dookoła i popatrywałam na Harry'ego. Dopiero gdy zabrzmiał marsz weselny i główną nawą ruszyła Hermiona, skupiłam się na sprawach bieżących.

Najbliżej mnie stał Ron. Nie aż tak blisko, żebym mogła słyszeć wszystko, co brat i Harry do siebie szepczą, ale głos Harry'ego dobiegł mnie całkiem wyraźnie:

\- Gotowy?

\- No chyba - wychrypiał Ron.

\- Miałeś przynajmniej fajny wieczór kawalerski i mogłeś trochę się rozluźnić - powiedział krzepiąco Harry. Na chwilę umilkł, a potem dodał: - Ale powiem ci, że byłoby ciekawiej, gdyby striptizerką nie okazała się Fleur.

Zszokowana, zerknęłam na Rona, ten jednak wpatrywał się z czułością w kroczącą w jego stronę Hermionę. O wieczorze kawalerskim pewnie już zapomniał. Bezwiednie przeniosłam spojrzenie na Harry'ego, a kiedy zorientowałam się, że patrzy wprost na mnie, pośpiesznie odwróciłam wzrok. Już ani razu, pomyślałam, nie obejrzę się na Harry'ego, choćby nie wiem co. Choćby nawet uderzył tu piorun i rozpętało się piekło, będę patrzeć na Rona i Hermionę. I tylko na nich.

\- Mogę prosić o obrączki? - spytał ksiądz. Harry podał mu je, a wtedy ksiądz zwrócił się do Rona: - Ronaldzie, włóż obrączkę na palec Hermiony i powtarzaj za mną...

Ron wziął obrączkę, a Hermiona wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

\- Ja, Ronald, biorę sobie ciebie, Hermionę... - zaczął ksiądz.

\- Chwila! - wykrzyknął Ron, nerwowo próbujący wsunąć Hermionie obrączkę na palec.

Hermiona w końcu nie wytrzymała, westchnęła gniewnie i wysyczała: - Ron, czego się tak guzdrzesz?

\- Bo masz łapę jak mały Cygan nogę! - warknął Ron.

Stojącym wokoło z wrażenia aż dech zaparło. Nerwowo przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę. Zresztą nie ja jedna. Zerknęłam na Tonks, a ona uniosła brwi i zachichotała.

\- Och, daj spokój! - powiedziała głośno Hermiona. Wyszarpnęła z uchwytu Rona dłoń, wzięła obrączkę i sama włożyła ją sobie na palec.

\- Hermiona, nie ma co się gorączkować - powiedział Ron.

\- Prostej rzeczy nie potrafisz? - uniosła głos. Ksiądz chrząknął; modliłam się, żeby Hermiona nie zaczęła swojej kolejnej tyrady. - Jeść też sam sobie nie weźmiesz, jak ci się nie...

Ksiądz znów chrząknął - tym razem głośniej - a Ron i Hermiona spiekli raka.

\- A teraz, Ronaldzie, powtarzaj za mną - podjął ksiądz. - Ja, Ronald, biorę sobie ciebie, Hermionę...

\- Ja, Ronald, biorę sobie ciebie...

Urwał, widząc, co robi jego drużba. Harry wyminął oboje, wziął sobie z bukietu Hermiony różę i podszedł do mnie. Oho, teraz unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego łatwe nie będzie...

\- Harry, co ty wyprawiasz? - syknęłam, gdy przykląkł przede mną na jedno kolano i wręczył mi różę.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Ginny - oznajmił uroczyście.

\- Po weselu nie możecie? - zdenerwowała się Hermiona.

\- Niestety nie. Obawiam się, że musimy teraz - odparł, patrząc mi w oczy. - Albo nigdy.

Zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych - raczej zaciekawione - skupiły się na mnie.

\- Kocham cię, Ginny - powiedział Harry. Byłam tak zaskoczona, że aż upuściłam kwiaty.

\- Co ty mówisz? - szepnęłam. Również uklękłam, więc znów spotkaliśmy się twarzą w twarz. - A co z Kate?

\- To żałosne, ale próbowałem przy niej o tobie zapomnieć. - Lekceważąco machnął ręką. - Najwyraźniej się nie udało. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą. To dlatego nie przyjechała na wesele.

\- Zerwaliście? Przecież miałeś idealną dziewczynę! - powiedziałam z przekonaniem. Długo trwało, nim to w końcu przyjęłam do wiadomości, ale uważam, że Kate to dziewczyna doskonała, taka, jaką tylko można sobie wymarzyć.

\- To ty jesteś idealna. - Na jego twarz wypłynął szczery uśmiech. - Wierz mi, bo znam cię dobrze.

Prychnęłam. Skąd niby miałby wszystko o mnie wiedzieć? Nasze stosunki nie najlepiej się układały, odkąd skończyłam czwartą klasę - zresztą moja w tym zasługa. Można powiedzieć, że poznał mnie dopiero w ciągu tych cudownych dziewięciu miesięcy, gdy byłam w ciąży.

\- Zaraz tego dowiodę - powiedział. - Twój ulubiony kolor to zielony, ulubione owoce to truskawki, najlepiej w czekoladzie... - Tu nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. - Uwielbiasz quidditcha, wieczorami czytujesz Szekspira, bo dobrze ci się potem śpi, a choćbyś nie wiem jak narzekała na swoje dzieciństwo, tak naprawdę nie zamieniłabyś go na żadne inne.

Byłam jak odurzona. Rzeczywiście nikt tyle o mnie nie wiedział, w szczególności o tym, że czytam Szekspira. Obdarzyłam Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem i wolną dłonią pogładziłam po policzku.

Dotknął mojej dłoni, a drugą ręką sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął znajomy pierścionek - z cienką, srebrną obrączką i kwadratowym rubinowym oczkiem.

\- Gdzieś ty to znalazł? - zdumiałam się. Harry trzymał pierścionek, który dał mi na pępkowe. Tyle różnych przyjemnych i przykrych wspomnień i spraw wiązało się z tym pierścionkiem, tyle zdarzeń, które zakończyły się przymusową przeprowadzką do Irlandii, do Devona, że schowałam prezent na dnie pudełka z biżuterią. Spodziewałam się, że myśli o szczęśliwych dniach spędzonych z Harrym wywietrzeją mi z głowy, jeśli pamiątki po nich nie będę oglądać. I raczej nie tego naprawdę pragnęłam, skoro co wieczór sprawdzałam, czy pierścionek jest na miejscu, mimo że nie miałam tyle odwagi, by go włożyć i znów nosić. Przed weselem, w tym okropnym bałaganie, zapomniałam jednak o powyższym rytuale i nie zauważyłam, że pierścionka nie ma już tam, gdzie miał być. Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\- Christina powiedziała, że mam ci go dać. Mówiła, że ciągle go sobie oglądasz.

Zarumieniłam się po uszy - wolałabym, żeby Christina tyle nie paplała. Ale w duchu podziękowałam jej za to.

\- Kocham cię, Ginny - powtórzył Harry i wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń z pierścionkiem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Parę osób nie zdołało powstrzymać okrzyków zdumienia, ale nie słuchałam, co się dzieje dookoła. Zanim jeszcze otworzyłam usta, już wiedziałam, co Harry ode mnie usłyszy. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy i odpowiedziałam cicho:

\- Nie.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Harry. - Myślałem, że mnie kochasz?

Roześmiałam się i nie puszczając jego dłoni, wstałam, tak że podniósł się razem ze mną.

\- Jasne, że cię kocham, wariacie! - odparłam. Zachichotał; wyraźnie mu ulżyło. - Ale jak tyle o mnie wiesz, to pewnie masz już pojęcie, jak się boję bycia w związku - zażartowałam.

Wzięłam od niego pierścionek i wsunęłam na serdeczny palec lewej dłoni.

\- Może powiedzmy, że dla przyszłej narzeczonej to był prezent bez okazji - powiedziałam wesoło.

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie. Po chwili odsunęłam się od niego na moment, żeby oznajmić mu coś ważnego.

\- Harry, ty głuptasie... Jak ci się wydaje, że przyjmę prezent na pępkowe jako pierścionek zaręczynowy, to ty mnie chyba jeszcze nie znasz.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i ponownie pocałował. Nie przestając się uśmiechać.

KONIEC


End file.
